De Otra Época
by Sakura Malfoy Potter
Summary: En un mundo donde nadie es lo que parece y pocos se muestran tal cual son ¿Podra el verdadero amor surgir entre dos personas distintas entre si?. Y si surgiera serían felices o el destino les tendría deparado un triste final. (futuro drarry)
1. Chapter 1

**De Otra Época ****  
por ****Sakura Hiwatari**

**Notas de la historia:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente son de la genial J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme.**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bienvenidos al primer cap. de mi historia, es la tercera que publico pero es el primer long fic para mí, espero lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad.**

**Ahora quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones antes**

1 Sera un fic totalmente AU ósea nada que ver con los libros.

2 Habrá futuro Drarry y varias parejas secundarias ya conocidas y otras de personajes originales.

3 Habrá mpge, alguna violación y algo de violencia (yo avisare al principio de los caps. con este contenido)

4 Por ultimo actualizare cada semana, ahora los dejo disfrutar

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

La Gran Guerra…

Esa fue sin duda una época oscura en la legendaria tierra de Gaia, nadie recuerda por que comenzó exactamente el conflicto que dio paso a la guerra, pero muchas vidas valiosas se perdieron en sangrientas y crueles batallas a lo largo y ancho de todo el territorio por esta razón olvidada…

Batallas que solo trajeron a su paso oscuridad y desolación, cubriendo con su manto todo a su paso durante siglos, hasta que por fin… la luz volvió a brillar y termino con la oscuridad… termino con la guerra.

Esta luz fueron tres poderosos Nobles de antiguo linaje que con determinación e inteligencia más que con el uso de la fuerza hermanaron de nuevo a todos los habitantes de Gaia, humanos, drakonianos, elfos, shirdales y de mas razas… todos les escucharon y acudieron a su llamado pactando terminar una guerra que solo había traído miseria y decadencia a sus clanes y reinos ahora olvidados y destruidos.

Así y con todos los que quedaban vivos tras la Gran Guerra, como fue llamada después, se decidió que a partir de ese momento Gaia se dividiría en tres reinos y que los poderosos y sabios Nobles que habían traído la paz serían los monarcas de estos en agradecimiento por su labor.

Uno de los nobles Godric Gryffindor era su nombre, con voz alta y clara señalo el territorio que abarcaría su reino y proclamo el nombre de este, Robinet, en honor a su pueblo los Shirdales.

Otro de los nobles Salazar Slytherin, al igual que Godric, decidió entonces escoger el territorio que sería ocupado por su reino y también proclamo su nombre – Balaur- dijo con firmeza igualmente en honor de su sangre drakoniana heredada por su padre, el rey Drakos que había fallecido hacia unos años.

Por último y no menos importante, el tercer noble Arwë Ravenclaw sonrió a sus dos amigos al ver el territorio que habían dejado para su reino ya que era justo el que hubiese escogido y al cual aun con su gentil sonrisa decidió llamar Elfen

Y así al final Gaia resurgió de las cenizas de un pasado tormentoso y decadente y los tres reinos Balaur, Robinet y Elfen vieron su origen mientras los sobrevivientes de la "Gran guerra" se dispersaron para vivir en paz y restaurar la grandeza de su tierra, pero juraron jamás olvidar lo cruel y oscuro de aquella época para evitar que volviese a repetirse…

Con el pasar del tiempo los tres nobles amigos se convirtieron en monarcas notables y justos y los tres reinos prosperaron trayendo consigo una época de luz, paz y armonía que perdura hasta la actualidad…

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**Año 987 d. De la Gran Guerra  
Logiën ciudad principal de Robinet**

Robinet Reino de paisajes mágicos y exótica belleza natural, gobernado con justicia hasta el día de hoy por Albus Dumbledore descendiente del noble Godric Gryffindor, es un reino sin duda próspero en donde todos son en su mayoría gente amable y dedicada sin importar condiciones sociales o status y en donde conviven en igualdad las diferentes razas.

Se rige por un perfecto balance y una perfecta armonía que han sido mantenidas desde los tiempos de Gryffindor pero esta perfección se ha visto perturbada pues su monarca ha caído gravemente enfermo

\- Oh Albus por favor resiste… debes aguantar- susurraba una voz embargada por la pena al lado de la cama del monarca

\- No mi querida Minerva… llegó mi hora…- dijo con dificultad el noble rey

\- No digas eso ya verás… veras que vas a recuperarte y entonces… entonces partiremos de viaje si quieres pero… pero no me abandones- suplico la reina derramando cristalinas lagrimas

\- Mi Minerva… mi reina… no sabes cómo me duele verte llorar- levantando con lentitud su mano para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de la mujer a su lado – y no sabes cómo… me duele tener que dejarte-

La reina ahogo un sollozo por esas palabras y sosteniendo entre sus manos la de su rey que seguía acariciando su mejilla, le beso dulcemente antes de volver a su anterior postura sentada al lado de su marido que cada vez se veía más agitado y grave.

\- Mi... Minerva ya… ya sabes… que hacer… cuando- respirando trabajosamente – cuando…

\- Basta Albus no te canses… no hables más-

\- Tengo… tengo que hacerlo Minerva… no me queda mucho mi amor… por eso promete que le darás… la… la carta a James…- sonriendo al recordar a su sobrino – Sera… un gran Rey… lo sé… ojalá y hubiera podido despedirme de él… de Lily y de… de nuestro querido Harry…pero no quiero verles llorar por mi muerte…-

\- Oh Albus…- lloraba en silencio la reina al escuchar esas palabras

\- Lo… lo prometes entonces… que le entregaras la carta… después de que yo muera y antes de que… que se lea el… decreto real…- continuo el rey sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas

\- Si… lo prometo Albus le entregaré esa carta personalmente… pero sabes que se enfadara mucho contigo por haberlo mandado al castillo de campo con su familia para que no se percatara de tu enfermedad y… y por no poder estar en estos momentos contigo- menciono la dama con toda la seriedad que podía como siempre que reñía a su marido por algo, pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos

El rey hizo un amago de risa que casi no se escucho pero asintió – Si… lo sé pero… pero entenderá- sonrió un poco más al recordar lo obstinado de su querido sobrino que a falta de hijos propios se había convertido en uno para él – Solo… solo hubiese querido un… un poco más de tiempo para… para verle convertido en rey… y ver a nuestro Harry… casado y feliz…- susurró muy bajo mientras la sonrisa se iba perdiendo de su rostro al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en su esposa, su fiel Minerva y murmuraba un Te amo que salió con su último aliento para después cerrar sus compasiva mirada para siempre.

La reina al ver esto rompió en llanto sobre el cuerpo ahora inerte de su Rey, de su esposo, de su amado Albus el amor de su vida.

Horas después todo el reino de Robinet lloraba también la muerte del Rey y las banderas y estandartes que colgaban de cada pilar del castillo anunciaban el luto que todos sentían, incluso el cielo pareció ponerse a tono con el ánimo general pues sin precedentes el sol se oculto y gruesas nubes surcaron el cielo al tiempo que copiosas gotas comenzaban a caer.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno este fue solo es prólogo se que fue cortito pero los demás caps. no serán tan cortos, espero que me puedan dejar algún review para saber su valiosa opinión y así seguir mejorando... y claro para saber si la historia gusta aunque sea un poquitín ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno ya que ya lo tengo escrito les dejo el siguiente cap. espero lo disfruten que tengan lindo día ^w^**

* * *

**Griver, villa al suroeste de Robinet**

Mientras en un palacio de veraneo alejado del centro del Robinet, se encontraba una noble familia, miembros de la realeza y amados y queridos por todos aquellos que los conocen debido a su nobleza y enorme sentido de la justicia. Los Potter, ancestral familia en cuyas venas corría sangre de Shirdales y poderosos magos, que en esta generación eran liderados por James Potter un hombre joven de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos avellana muy apuesto, que solo tenía dos amores en la vida su amada esposa Lilian Potter mujer de gran belleza y dulzura en cuyas venas corría sangre elfica y su hijo Harry James Potter de 17 años, en quien se centraba esta extraña combinación de razas, con cabellos largos y negros como su padre y con dos resplandecientes esmeraldas por ojos gracias a su madre, él era sin duda el joven más popular del reino pues su belleza y pureza de alma encantaban a todo el que tenía la suerte de conocerlo, aparte su condición de doncel lo hacía aun más codiciado y deseado

Ellos se encontraban en ese castillo ajenos a lo que pasaba en la corte y a la muerte del Rey por pedido de este mismo, quien le había ordenado a James llevar a su familia a pasar una larga temporada al palacio de veraneo pues sabía le dijo, del gusto de Harry por la naturaleza y los espacios abiertos y era justo que su nieto como solía llamar al joven Harry, disfrutara de lo que más le gustaba una temporada antes de iniciar de lleno su vida en la corte. James esta de mas decir no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta decisión no porque no le agradase la idea, pues a él mismo la vida de la corte le cansaba un poco, sino porque intuía que su tío, a quien quería y respetaba como un padre, le estaba ocultando algo serió pero no quiso protestar y como siempre obedeció la orden que se le dio.

Así mientras todos en el reino lloraban la pérdida del Rey, Los Potter sin sospechar nada le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día en el palacio

\- Harry… Harry ya es hora de levantarse- se escucho una voz en una de las habitaciones – Vamos o caso de nuevo te quedaste observando las estrellas y soñando despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada- se burlo un poco la voz

\- Yo no hago eso Ron no digas esas cosas además es muy temprano- contesto la voz adormilada del heredero Potter tapándose aun mas con las sabanas de impoluta seda blanca

\- Temprano dices… pero si ya son más de las 10… de hecho fue tu padre quien me mando a buscarte en vista de que no bajabas- dijo con reproche el joven que tenía por nombre Ronald

\- Esta bien… está bien ya me levanto- expreso con cierto pesar el pelinegro abriendo sus bellas esmeraldas bostezando un poco

\- Muy bien el baño ya está listo así que te espero afuera y no tardes- advirtió Ronald sonriendo un poco al ver la cara de sueño de su querido amigo pero aunque por él lo hubiese dejado dormir órdenes eran órdenes

Harry al verse solo suspiro un poco y se levanto mostrando su delicada y grácil figura que apenas era cubierta por un suave camisón color crema y se dirigió hacia el baño, notando al entrar como en efecto la gran tina de porcelana estaba lista con agua caliente y sales de vainilla sus favoritas.

\- Bien mejor me apresuro- susurro deshaciéndose del camisón, dejando a la vista una blanca y suave piel, para de inmediato meterse con lentitud en el agua dejando que sus largos cabellos negros se mojasen – Deliciosa- musito complacido escuchando como siempre como la puerta era abierta y una mujer pelirroja de mediana edad entraba, era su nana, que era la encargada de ayudarlo a bañarse y arreglarse desde que tenía memoria y que había cuidado de él desde su nacimiento

\- Valla que ahora si se te pegaron las sabanas eh Harry- dijo con jovialidad la mujer acercándose lo suficiente y tomando un recipiente de delicioso olor comenzó a lavar el sedoso cabello negro con cariño

\- Oh tu también Molly… Ron ya me reprendió- protesto el pelinegro haciendo un puchero

\- Jajaja…. está bien ya no diré mas pero apoyo a mi hijo no debes desvelarte tanto- expreso la mujer tomando un poco de agua con una vasija vaciándola en la cabeza de su niño al cual quería como si fuese su propio hijo

\- Pero es que…- suspirando – Las noches son hermosas llenas de estrellas y la gran luna alumbrando todo- susurró con ojos soñadores

\- Hay Harry en verdad no tienes remedió- negó divertida Molly ante tales palabras mientras procedía a tallar ahora con sumo cuidado la sensible piel blanca

**\- oOo-**

**-oOo-**

\- Mi Lord… mi Lady buenos días…- saludo un joven pelirrojo entrando en el salón en donde había una enorme mesa con varias sillas y un candelabro finamente labrado en cristal colgaba del alto techo reflejando los rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales

\- Buenos días Charlie que sorpresa verte por aquí… pero siéntate dinos ya desayunaste…- correspondió al saludo una hermosa dama pelirroja de bella mirada, su nombre Lilian Potter

\- Yo… no la verdad es que no, pero no tengo hambre…- susurro el chico con pesadez y tristeza

\- Esta bien pero siéntate de todas formas por favor y dinos que te trae por aquí…- se escucho una vez más la melodiosa voz de Lady Potter viendo de reojo a su esposo que se había mantenido callado y demasiado serio para su gusto

\- Pues verán es que yo…- titubeo mientras tomaba asiento – yo vengo por un asunto oficial es… es sobre su majestad la reina, me pidió adelantarme para informarles que estará aquí el día de hoy por la tarde- termino sin levantar la mirada consciente del escrutinio del que era objeto por Lord Potter

\- Así que es eso…- por fin hablo el apuesto hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa – y dime Charlie no ha pasado nada más- cuestiono con sospecha y sin dejar de observar cada reacción del joven caballero que a su parecer se veía abatido por una gran pena.

\- No… nada mi Lord…- respondió cada vez más nervioso pues sabía que no podía decir nada de lo ocurrido pues por ordenes de la reina nadie en el palacio y mucho menos los Potter debían enterarse de la muerte del Rey hasta que ella llegará

\- Seguro porque no te ves muy bien Charlie, además no es normal que mi tía viaje dejando solo a mi tío, ellos no se separan sino es necesario- siguió insistiendo James Potter que tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso

\- Yo no tendría por qué mentirle mi Lord ahora si me disculpan…- levantándose rápidamente – quisiera ver a mi madre y mis dos hermanos aprovechando que estoy aquí-

\- Pero claro Charlie ve… Molly debe estar con Harry igual que Ron y Ginny debe estar en la sala de arte practicando con el piano- expresó con amabilidad Lady Potter ante lo cual el joven hizo una reverencia hacia ambos evitando mirar mucho al Noble pelinegro y salió apresurado. – James eso no fue amable de tu parte, lo hiciste sentir incomodo- regaño Lily a su esposo una vez estuvieron solos

James Potter se limito soltar un suspiro apenado – Lo siento Lily no fue mi intensión pero de verdad aquí hay algo que no me gusta- observo frunciendo el seño con preocupación

\- Si puede ser yo también note a Charlie extraño como… si cargara una gran pena- expreso pensativa – pero aun así eso no es motivo para que te portes así con él sabes que solo recibe órdenes y no puede revelar nada que no le sea ordenado, además Minerva estará aquí pronto ella nos dirá lo que sea que esté ocurriendo… después de todo ese seguramente es el motivo de su visita- le sonrió a su esposo tomando su mano para tratar de tranquilizarle

\- Eso precisamente es lo que menos me gusta que tía Minerva venga pues eso solo puede significar que algo grave está pasando amor…- expreso aun preocupado pero el sutil contacto con su amada Lily le calmaba un poco

\- Tranquilo James debes ser positivo además si algo malo pasase yo estaré a tu lado y enfrentaremos lo que sea juntos…- murmuro la pelirroja con seriedad pero demostrando el profundo amor que sentía por su esposo en su bella mirada esmeralda

Lord Potter sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante esas palabras y por lo que leía en esa verde mirada que lo enamoró desde que la conoció – Si tienes razón, por eso te amo Lily por ser siempre una luz en la oscuridad- acariciando la mejilla ajena con su mano libre al tiempo que se inclinaba a besar los labios de su esposa

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

\- Ahora si… estás listo mi niño…- termino de peinarle Molly admirando como siempre al hermoso joven en que se había convertido su pequeño Harry

\- Si como siempre eres la mejor Molly aparte de mi mamá claro…- bromeó el joven de larga cabellera azabache que en ese momento estaba semirecogida en una coleta alta dejando libre algunos mechones que caían con gracia adornando su bello rostro

La dama pelirroja solo rió negando – Bueno… bueno mejor vete ya o James y Lily te reñirán por llegar tarde a desayunar otra vez- le apuro – mientras yo pediré que arreglen tu habitación-

\- Eres un sol Molly por eso te quiero y si ya me voy pero antes…- acercándose a su nana y dándole un beso en la mejilla – ahora si- sonrió radiante el joven Noble saliendo de su habitación encontrándose como era costumbre con Ron frente a la puerta de su habitación esperando por él para acompañarle al comedor

\- Valla al fin no entiendo porque tardas tanto o más bien porque mi mamá tarda tanto en arreglarte si conmigo no tardaba ni 10 minutos- protesto el pelirrojo caminando al lado de su mejor amigo

-Mmm no te ofendas Ron pero tú odias arreglarte como es debido y no dejas que Molly te arreglé desde hace años y ni entonces te dejabas por completo- murmuro con diversión

\- Si bueno es que en mi no es necesario tanto arreglo yo no tengo tu posición y además soy un caballero nosotros no nos preocupamos por tonterías- dijo orgulloso portando en ese momento una armadura ligera con el grabado del escudo de Robinet en el pecho y su siempre peinada cabellera pelirroja en una coleta baja

\- Si claro un orgulloso caballero y mi guardia personal pero también te guste o no eres un doncel y tarde o temprano tendrás que arreglarte como uno-

\- Bah tonterías eso no va a pasar-

\- No te creas hermanito un día de estos mi mamá va a obligarte- interrumpió la charla de los amigos el recién llegado Charlie Weasley que al igual que su pequeño hermano era un caballero pero de la guardia de la reina y portaba también una armadura pero más compleja que la de su hermano pues esta era para largas travesías

\- Charlie… que haces aquí?- cuestiono con fastidio Ron pues sus hermanos mayores siempre le molestaban con eso de ser doncel

\- Oh pero valla que recibimiento no te he visto en semanas y así me tratas que mal hermano- bromeó posando sus ojos ahora en el mejor amigo de su hermano y protegido de este – Hola Harry espero a ti si te de gusto verme- murmuro con una sonrisa suspirando un poco, repasando discretamente al pelinegro que en ese momento vestía una vaporosa túnica larga color aguamarina con bordados en oro que caía delicadamente por su grácil figura, delineándola a la perfección, y es que para que negarlo jamás se cansaría de admirar la belleza del joven Noble, simplemente era perfecto jamás había visto a nadie tan hermoso y cuando sonreía de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento simplemente deslumbraba y le daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y perderse en sus bellos ojos y besarlo y…

\- Por supuesto que me da gusto verte Charlie…- respondía Harry ajeno a lo que causaba en el pelirrojo notando como parecía perdido en sus pensamientos – Charlie?-

\- Oh este idiota…- susurro Ron rodando los ojos yendo hasta su hermano mayor, dándole un "ligero" golpe en la cabeza – Hey tu deja de soñar despierto con Harry y mejor contéstale-

Por su parte Charlie se sobaba la cabeza fulminando a su hermanito –Tienes una mano muy pesada Ron así jamás vas a casarte…- dijo regalándole una "inocente" sonrisa para después mirar de nuevo al pelinegro frente a ellos que les miraba divertido – Y bueno me agrada que te de gusto verme Harry…-

\- Siempre es un placer tenerte con nosotros Charlie pero dime que trae por aquí- cuestiono curioso

Ante la pregunta toda sonrisa se borro del rostro del mayor pero trato de seguir lo mejor posible - Bueno su majestad la reina me mandó a avisar que llegará esta tarde- concluyo

\- Mi abuela Minerva vendrá…- dijo ilusionado el joven pelinegro mas se percato de la seriedad repentina de Charlie y no le gusto además había tristeza en su azul mirada – Charlie dime, algo malo pasó, porque de repente te pusiste muy serio y te noto triste -

Ron también noto lo mismo pero prefirió dejar que su hermano se explicase

\- No… no es nada Harry- trato de sonreír de nuevo el mayor – pero por lo que veo iban al comedor supongo que tus padres te están esperando así que mejor no los retraso mas, yo voy a buscar a mi madre para saludarle… nos vemos más tarde chicos- se despidió yéndose con prisa

\- Eso fue… raro…- dijo Ron luego que su hermano se fuese

\- Si… solo espero que en verdad no sea nada malo- susurro el pelinegro con preocupación

Ron al ver a su amigo comenzar a preocuparse y conociendo lo sensible que era para ciertos temas decidió distraerle por lo que le tomo del brazo – Como sea mejor vámonos o te regañaran otra vez- expresó quitándole importancia al asunto y conduciendo a su mejor amigo con él hasta el comedor

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y luego se sonrojaron por la escena que presenciaban sin saber si irrumpir en el salón o esperar a ser notados, más dicho predicamento no duró mucho pues su presencia fue notada casi de inmediato y la voz de Lady Potter se escucho

\- Harry otra vez llegas tarde…- reprocho la elegante dama notando con cierta extrañeza que su hijo no contestaba y evitaba mirarle al igual que el joven pelirrojo además que ambos ostentaban un sonrojo bastante notorio – Pero que les sucede a ustedes dos-

\- Jajaja creo que es obvio amor- contesto James por ambos jóvenes cayendo en cuenta del porque su rara actitud – creo que nos vieron hace un momentos- agregó mirando con cierta ternura a ambos jóvenes donceles

\- Oh… de modo que eso, por favor chicos solo fue un beso olvídenlo y mejor pasen, ya retrasamos mucho el desayuno- murmuro la Noble pelirroja quitándole importancia al asunto aunque al igual que su esposo miraba a ambos chicos con ternura por su obvia inocencia en ciertos temas

Harry obedeció a lo dicho por su madre y fue a sentarse a su lugar aunque aun no podía mirar a sus padres y no es que no es que no les hubiese visto besarse antes pero de un tiempo para acá solo podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría ser besado y peor aun cuando les miraba hacerlo todas esas ideas y deseos que comenzaban a nacer en él le venían a la mente y eso le hacía avergonzarse

Por su parte Ron se quedo de pie sin saber si debería sentarse o no a desayunar también pues aunque los Potter siempre le habían permitido sentarse a la mesa con ellos desde que había regresado de la academia hace unos días sabía que no era correcto

James quien vislumbro el predicamento del joven pelirrojo sonrió negando y con voz clara y fuerte le llamó – Ron que esperas para sentarte –

\- Pero… pero mi Lord es que…-

\- Es que nada Ron, mira olvídate de todo lo que te hayan enseñado en la academia en esta familia tú no eres diferente de Harry para nosotros así que siéntate por favor- pidió una vez más Lord Potter

El pelirrojo solo asintió y con una sonrisa tímida tomo asiento al lado de su mejor amigo que solo le miro con una sincera sonrisa

\- Bien ahora que quedo aclarada la situación dinos Harry sigues desvelándote hasta tarde cierto- afirmo más que preguntar Lady Potter mientras comenzaba a tomar con movimientos refinados su desayuno

\- Eh bueno yo… es que… veras mamá…- trataba de contestar el pelinegro sabiendo que le reprenderían de nuevo

\- Mi pequeño no busques pretextos tu madre y yo sabemos que lo haces de lo contrario no llegarías tarde a desayunar- replico Lord Potter mirando a su hijo

Harry miro apenado a sus padres sabiendo que no podía engañarlos – Lo siento pero es que… las noches aquí son tan bellas… tan mágicas- suspirando sin poder evitarlo – ayer justamente estaba observando las lunas gemelas mientras entonaba la canción que me enseñaste mamá y de repente frente a mis ojos apareció un hada muy hermosa, una hada del aire, me dijo que su nombre era Silfos y que mi voz la había atraído, luego conversamos un rato de cosas muy interesantes y me enseño una hermosa canción, también me contó una bella historia y prometió visitarme otra noche- termino de contar con fascinación

Lily miro a su hijo con una dulce sonrisa sin poder evitarlo al escuchar sus palabras – Así que esta vez conversaste con un hada del aire llamada Silfos, mi pequeño definitivamente eres un imán para seres mágicos puros-

\- Por supuesto que lo es Lily- intervino orgulloso James mirando complacido a su hijo – nuestro Harry es puro de corazón y por eso se acercan a él eso sin contar con la sangre que corre por sus venas de parte de los dos-

\- Muy cierto amor…- concordó la bella pelirroja mirando intensamente a su esposo logrando que su siempre esmeralda mirada cambiara un momento a una plateada – Sangre elfica por mi parte y sangre Shirdal por la tuya extraña combinación ahora que lo pienso- termino diciendo mas para ellos dos para luego posar de nuevo sus ojos esmeralda en su hijo - pero bueno nos estamos desviando de lo importante escucha Harry, no puedes seguir quedándote tan tarde soñando despierto, o conversando con tus nuevos amigos sabes bien que debes cumplir un horario aun cuando estemos de vacaciones, sino cuando regresemos a la corte te costará acostumbrarte de nuevo-

\- Si lo sé mamá… Ron también me dice eso - viendo a su amigo pelirrojo que solo asintió - pero es que no puedo evitarlo y mas estando aquí siento como el bosque me llama a veces- trato de explicarse

James solo suspiro asintiendo pero aun así le reprendió aunque odiaba hacerlo – Puede ser Harry pero no hay excusas que valgan te lo he dicho ya, así que espero que esto no vuelva a pasar no quiero seguir repitiendo esto todas las mañanas…- poniéndose serio para luego proseguir -–Ahora debo informarte que tu tía abuela Minerva vendrá esta tarde por lo que si vas a salir a pasear te quiero aquí temprano entendido-

\- Si papá entiendo pero dime tu sabes para que viene la abuela- pregunto preocupado recordando la expresión de Charlie cuando les había comentado la noticia – Acaso paso algo malo-

\- Sinceramente no lo sé Harry por eso no quiero que vayas a llegar tarde si vas a salir- admitió Lord Potter sintiendo la misma preocupación que veía en su hijo invadirle de nuevo

\- Bueno ambos tranquilos no quiero verles esas expresiones aun no sabemos nada que tal que es una buena noticia…- murmuro la pelirroja dama queriendo aligerar el ambiente a la vez que cambiaba sutilmente de tema conversando de cosas sin importancia como los hermosos jardines del palacio y el buen clima que habían tenido hasta del entrenamiento de Ron en la academia de caballeros del reino.

Y así sin mayores contratiempos los Potter y Ron culminaron su desayuno y James Potter salió a hacer sus diligencias diarias acompañado por su guardia personal mientras Lily se quedaba organizando todo para recibir a su majestad la reina Minerva.

Con su madre haciendo los arreglos para la llegada de su abuela Minerva y todos los habitantes del palacio ayudándole, Harry decidió que era mejor salir a dar un paseo, después de todo el joven pelinegro sabía que su madre tenía toda la ayuda que necesitaba y si llegaba a requerirlo mandaría a buscarlo

\- Y bueno a dónde iremos hoy…- le pregunto Ron a un pensativo pelinegro

-mmm bien pues yo quería ir al bosque pero sería tardado y tengo que estar aquí temprano así que mejor vamos a los jardines te parece…- sugirió dirigiendo sus pasos fuera de las paredes del palacio, hacia una vasta extensión de terreno cubierta por hermosas y diversas flores y enredaderas al igual que algunos árboles que daban sombra y se mecían con el suave viento que soplaba en ese momento

\- Bueno yo voy donde tú vas Harry, así que si quieres ir a los jardines iremos entonces…- expreso con agrado el pelirrojo siguiendo a su amigo y admirando la belleza del lugar – Increíble este lugar siempre parece más bello cada vez que lo miró-

\- Jajajaja eso es porque es así Ron… mi madre siempre se encarga de que sea así cada vez que estamos aquí…- susurro cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente, sonriendo cuando el perfume de las flores más cercanas le golpeo junto con el viento que movió sus negros cabellos

Ron se limito a asentir y disfrutar al igual que su amigo del fragante aroma que se respiraba hasta que sintió como el pelinegro le tomaba de la mano incitándole a adentrarse con él en ese maravilloso edén, estuvieron paseando varios minutos tranquilamente hasta que Harry se detuvo abruptamente y le soltó y caminó unos pasos lejos, para luego agacharse y quedar de rodillas al parecer mirando algo con interés

– Harry que sucede…- pregunto preocupado frunciendo el ceño mirando a su alrededor por si surgía una amenaza

\- No es nada Ron tranquilo es solo que…- haciéndole un gesto vago para que se acercara y se arrodillara a su lado – mira – murmuro con pena señalando algunas flores que se notaban marchitas, algo muy raro pues de verdad su madre se encargaba de proveerles del agua necesaria

\- Oh ya veo- suspiro aliviado relajándose otra vez – es eso, tal vez tu madre no pudo atender a tiempo esta área estos jardines son enormes y tu deberías ayudarla, pero Harry si tanto te apenan esas flores… tu puedes arreglarlo…- expreso el pelirrojo dando animo a su amigo que de inmediato le sonrió agradecido

El Noble de largos cabellos negros miro a su pelirrojo amigo un momento parpadeando sorprendido para luego como si recordara algo importante terminar asintiendo – Si es cierto a veces olvido… que puedo hacer ciertas cosas…- susurro apenado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la paz y la serenidad le inundaran, cuando esto sucedió el pelinegro sintió como desde su interior un poder cálido surgía, su sangre elfica, inundando todo su ser hasta llegar a sus manos las cuales extendió gentilmente sobre las flores, las cuales de inmediato comenzaron a cobrar vida nuevamente mientras Harry abría sus ojos sonriendo pacíficamente

Por su parte Ron estaba maravillado ante lo que veía y no se atrevía ni a respirar y es que le encantaba ver como Harry usaba sus dones porque era simplemente algo… algo que difícilmente podría describir con palabras… todo empezaba cuando su amigo se concentraba y esa aura etérea y casi celestial comenzaba a cubrirlo haciéndole ver aun más hermoso si era posible, luego sus esmeraldas tomaban un color dorado intenso como si el cálido sol se posara en sus ojos y por ultimo estaba esa bondad, esa calidez, esa paz que transmitía… era simplemente perfecto contemplarlo y a la vez le recordaba lo diferentes que eran él y Harry realmente, más allá de títulos y posiciones sociales

\- Listo…- se escucho de pronto la melodiosa voz del pelinegro satisfecho por lo que contemplaba y es que las antes marchitas flores ahora relucían con nueva vida, sus pétalos brillaban al sol y su delicado aroma inundaba de nuevo su entorno y los sentidos de los dos jóvenes que las admiraban – ahora tranquilas yo me encargare de no les vuelva a suceder nada- decía Harry con gentileza como si estuviese hablando con una persona

Ron mientras habiendo salido de sus pensamientos observaba las flores encantado cuando escucho a su amigo y le miro pensativo pues esa era otra cosa que no entendería nunca de Harry y como si este le hubiese leído el pensamiento poso su aun dorada mirada en él causándole un sobresalto pues estando tan cerca sentía que podía perderse en esos ojos dorados mas de nuevo su voz le saco de sus pensamientos

\- Se que es raro para ti que yo hable con las flores Ron pero… ellas son seres vivos y por lo tanto pueden comunicarse entre sí y con otros seres, si sabes escuchar podrías entender…- termino diciendo Harry con una gentil sonrisa al tiempo que el aura a su alrededor desaparecía y sus ojos eran esmeraldas de nuevo – Ahora sigamos y vamos a sentarnos debajo de aquel árbol- propuso como si nada hubiese pasado levantándose de donde estaba y sacudiendo un poco su túnica

\- Eh si… claro- le siguió mas confundido el pelirrojo llegando ambos bajo un enorme árbol que brindaba una generosa sombra ya ahí se dejo caer sin cuidado alguno sobre el césped sonriendo al notar como a diferencia suya Harry se sentaba despreocupado pero con movimientos elegantes

\- Definitivamente extrañare todo esto cuando regresemos a la corte…- se quejo el pelinegro una vez se puso cómodo

\- Si te entiendo yo igual…- suspiro el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver a su amigo con insistencia como queriendo preguntarle algo pero sin atreverse

Harry captando esto no en vano se conocían desde niños miro a su vez al pelirrojo – Dilo Ron… que quieres saber-

\- Emm… bueno yo… veras… no quiero molestar ni nada pero siempre… siempre he querido saber… que se siente?-

\- Que se siente qué? dime claro por qué no te entiendo -

\- mmm... bien que… que se siente no ser… no ser humano- susurro esto último muy bajito

\- Bueno… no… no sé qué decirte yo no me siento diferente a ti… después de todo tu también tienes dones es decir, los humanos tienen dones que la Diosa les otorgo igual que a nosotros los seres mágicos- trato de explicar el pelinegro

\- Si claro pero… mira olvida mi pregunta – le quito importancia el pelirrojo – mejor dime ya te escribieron Mione o Cedric

\- Es extraño pero no… en los últimos días no he recibido carta de ninguno lo cual no entiendo pues me imagine que cuando se enterarán de que ya estabas conmigo escribirían ansiosos por saber de ti- dijo el joven noble aceptando el cambió de tema pero se recordó retomarlo de nuevo en algún momento con su amigo

\- Pues sí que es raro… pero en fin ya los veremos cuando regresemos a la corte o podrías invitarlos reprochándoles de paso su falta de interés por mi persona…- sugirió con una sonrisa que fingía ser arrogante el pelirrojo

\- Si podría ser… - acepto Harry sonriendo al tiempo que negaba ante la fingida arrogancia de su mejor amigo, que dicho sea de paso no le quedaba para nada pues Ron era sencillo y de carácter humilde y franco y las presunciones y banalidades chocaban con su forma de ser

\- Por cierto ya que estamos hablando de Cedric dime tus padres ya dejaron de insistir en eso de que le veas "de otra forma"- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

Harry soltó un cansado suspiro ante la pregunta pero asintió – Si al fin entendieron que Cedric aunque es sin duda perfecto para muchos y muchas, no lo es para mí, porque yo solo puedo verlo como un hermano mayor, además que no soy su elegido como pareja, aunque esto parecen no entenderlo todavía los padres de Cedric ellos… ellos siguen insistiendo- murmuro con cierto fastidio

\- Bueno entiéndelos tu eres el mejor partido del reino, además ellos te aprecian mucho y estarían encantados de que fueras su yerno por eso su insistencia…- razonó Ron recargándose en el tronco del árbol tras él

\- Y los entiendo Ron yo también los apreció y si las cosas fueran diferentes serian unos suegros excelentes, pero ya les explique de mil formas que eso no será jamás, incluso Cedric ya les dijo que él tampoco me puede ver de otra forma que como un hermano y que de ninguna manera soy su pareja, pero no entienden razones…-

\- Jajaja… bueno amigo el ser tu también tiene que tener sus desventajas- se echo a reír el pelirrojo de solo imaginarse a su pobre amigo en tan incómoda situación, no que le gustara ver a su amigo en aprietos, pero le parecía gracioso imaginarse a alguien tan amable como Harry tratando de quitarse de encima a alguien que no entendía razones sin ser siquiera un poco grosero

\- Si ríete ya te pasará a ti y entonces el que se reirá seré yo- expreso el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos haciendo un ligero puchero

\- Que? no eso a mí no me pasará jamás por que primero no soy tú y segundo a mi no me interesan esas tonterías de prometidos, bodas o hijos- dijo Ron firme dejando de reír un poco

\- Aja claro ya lo veremos cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial, veremos si entonces dices lo mismo- rebatió Harry tan firme como su amigo

\- Ese alguien especial- haciendo una mueca de disgusto por la frase – por favor Harry deja de leer historias románticas o se te va a fundir el cerebro-

\- Ja… incrédulo pero ya verás como eso pasará y yo estaré ahí para verlo además- sonrojándose un poco – yo no leo historias románticas… por lo menos no tan a menudo- susurro esto último

\- Harry… Harry – negando el pelirrojo – mejor olvidamos el tema porque siempre acabamos discutiendo y ahorita no está Mione para apoyarme-

El pelinegro bufo molesto – Mione claro otra que va a arrepentirse de opinar como tú, en serio el único sensato es Cedric… el si me apoya, cree en el amor y quiere encontrar a SU persona especial, SU pareja elegida-

\- Si, si, si como digas pero por lo menos Cedric tiene la disculpa por ser mitad veela dominante e incluso así no está empeñado en esa tontería tanto como otros…- le reto el pelirrojo

Y cuando el moreno estaba dispuesto a rebatirle una vez más a su mejor amigo vio como una jovencita pelirroja como de unos 14 años venía corriendo hacia ellos – Ron, Harry… qué bueno que los encuentro, tu madre te llama- menciono viendo con una sonrisa al pelinegro

\- Gracias Ginny…- agradeció amablemente el joven noble regresándole la sonrisa a la pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie siendo ayudado por Ron, quien ya se había levantado, aunque seguía molesto con él

\- Oh por favor Harry no me mires así dejemos esto para más tarde- negó el pelirrojo al ver la actitud de su amigo – ahora dinos Ginny donde se encuentra Lady Potter- pregunto a su hermanita tratando de aligerar el ambiente

\- Mmmm bueno estaba en el salón principal pero me dijo que esperaba a Harry en sus aposentos- dijo la jovencita a su hermano

\- Bien vamos entonces Harry-

\- Ya que vamos- expreso el pelinegro aun mirando mal a su amigo para luego posar su mirada en Ginny y suavizar su expresión – nos vemos después Ginny y otra vez gracias- menciono por último, comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio pues se habían internado bastante en los jardines

Ron se limito a negar otra vez ante lo terco que podía ser su amigo cuando creía que tenía la razón y decidió apresurarse a seguirlo despidiéndose rápidamente de su hermanita con un beso en la mejilla

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Una vez estuvieron dentro del palacio pronto llegaron a los aposentos de Lady y Lord Potter y Harry toco respetuosamente esperando una respuesta mientras Ron esperaba prudentemente detrás del pelinegro

\- Adelante…- se escucho la voz de Lily Potter desde dentro, a lo cual el pelinegro se dispuso a entrar junto con el pelirrojo

\- Mamá que sucede aun es algo temprano para que llegue la abuela…- replico el joven observando atentamente a la bella mujer que era su madre arreglando los últimos toques a su peinado

\- Si lo sé hijo pero primero no quería que se te pasase la hora y llegarás tarde y segundo sabes que debes cambiarte, la túnica que traes no es apropiada para recibir a Minerva recuerda que ante todo ella es la Reina…- murmuro girándose sobre sus talones para quedar frente a su hijo y el joven pelirrojo – Y bien que tal me veo-

\- Hermosa como siempre Lady Potter- le halagó con una sincera sonrisa el pelirrojo

\- Oh gracias Ron pero ya te dije que dejes los formalismos por lo menos cuando estemos solos… y tu hijo no me dices nada- menciono la Noble dama enfrentando esos ojos esmeralda de su pequeño, tan iguales a los suyos

\- Que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho Ronald mamá…seguro papá se quedará sin habla como siempre - respondió el joven pelinegro sonriendo

La Noble pelirroja correspondió la bella sonrisa de su hijo agradeciendo sus palabras más reparó en algo – Ronald?… oh no me digas pelearon otra vez…- pregunto mirando al pelirrojo pues sabía su hijo no le diría nada

\- Así es su hijo se enfadó como siempre porque cree tener la razón en todo- respondió Ron con tranquilidad

\- Es que la tengo Ronald que no ves que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti y con esa actitud jamás encontrarás a ese alguien especial- agrego el pelinegro fulminando a su mejor amigo con su esmeralda mirada

\- Oh ya veo otra vez con ese tema…- intervino la pelirroja antes de que esos dos empezaran una discusión en su presencia – Harry cariño te he dicho que debes respetar la forma de pensar de los demás… y si entiendo que solo lo haces porque te preocupas por Ronald- agrego antes de la protesta de su hijo – pero al final es decisión de tu amigo lo que quiera hacer con su vida y lo que opiné sobre el amor solo le concierne a él entendido aun si no quiere encontrarlo jamás es cosa suya-

\- Pero mamá…- protesto Harry mas la mirada de advertencia de su madre detuvo cualquier otra frase – está bien… bien pero si Ron se queda solo y amargado será tu culpa… ahora me retiro a cambiar con permiso…- termino caminando indignado fuera de la habitación de su madre ya que el no veía nada malo en querer hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo

Lily solo suspiro negando por la actitud de su hijo que definitivamente era tan terco como su esposo cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza – Perdónalo Ronald tu sabes que solo lo hace porque te quiere mucho y quiere verte feliz aunque aun no entiende que el concepto de felicidad es diferente para cada uno, pero ya madurará y lo entenderá-

\- Lo sé Lady Potter ahora si me disculpa debo ir a contentarme con él- expreso el pelirrojo y respetuosamente salió tras su mejor amigo

La Noble dama por su parte se quedo pensando en que después de todo y aunque su hijo fuese maduro en algunas cosas seguía teniendo solo 17 años y aun le faltaba mucho que madurar en muchos aspectos

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

En su habitación Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama cruzado de brazos sintiéndose traicionado por su madre después de todo pensó que le daría la razón en eso pensaba cuando su nana entro a la habitación desde su vestidor trayendo consigo una túnica formal larga de terciopelo verde esmeralda con bordados en plata

\- Oh mi niño ya estás aquí ven vamos a quitarte esa túnica y a ponerte esta…- murmuro la amable dama frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver al pelinegro sentado sin hacerle el menor caso – Harry te pasa algo?

Harry iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Ron quien entro y se sentó al lado de su amigo inclinando su cabeza un poco en dirección a su madre aspiro hondo y comenzó a hablar – Harry yo… yo lo siento no me gusta pelear contigo te quiero mucho… por favor-

El pelinegro al escuchar eso sintió como su enojo disminuía y bajo sus brazos girándose hacia su pelirrojo amigo y al ver su azul mirada angustiada su noble corazón no resistió y lo abrazo – No… no tienes que disculparte Ron… ya está todo olvidado es solo que quiero que ambos seamos felices… -

El pelirrojo caballero sonrió y sin deshacer por completo el abrazo miro a su amigo – Y lo seremos te lo prometo…- aseguró – pero ya hablaremos después ahora tienes que cambiarte te espero afuera- se despidió aun con una sonrisa y con otro movimiento de cabeza a su madre salió de la habitación

La dama pelirroja miro todo ese intercambió con una sonrisa comprensiva aunque ya se encargaría de averiguar qué había pasado con sus dos niños después

\- Bien ahora si nana, mejor nos apuramos- expreso un animado y feliz Harry en cuanto Ron dejo la habitación, logrando sacarle una carcajada a su nana mientras comenzaba a quitarse la túnica que traía

Después de casi una hora que si le preguntarán a Ron era demasiado tiempo para arreglarse Harry estuvo listo y ataviado con la túnica formal verde esmeralda, en cuanto a su cabello esta vez optó por dejarlo suelto cayendo libremente por su espalda tal como si fuese una suave cascada azabache, y como adorno solo opto por llevar un sutil pero bello camafeo con el escudo de los Potter grabado pendiendo de una sencilla pero elegante cadena trenzada.

\- Bueno estoy listo mejor y a tiempo – sonrió Harry a su reflejo y es que aunque no era en realidad una persona vanidosa si debía admitir que le agradaba lucir bien

\- Por supuesto que estas en tiempo mi niño y hermoso como siempre… ahora le diré al necio de mi hijo que pase y me deje por lo menos peinarlo con decencia- expreso Molly dirigiéndose a la puerta donde tuvo una pequeña discusión con su pelirrojo hijo pero al final este termino obedeciéndola

\- Bien madre pero hazlo rápido y que quede claro que solo lo hago para verme presentable ante su majestad…- afirmo Ron

\- Si quisieras verte presentable ante su majestad te quitarías esa… esa armadura y te pondrías una túnica formal Ronald Weasley…- le regañaba la pelirroja dama mientras luchaba con el enredado cabello de su pequeño

\- Quitarme la armadura- mirando con horror a su madre - pero que dices mamá, te recuerdo que soy un caballero y el guardia personal de Harry que tal si alguien ataca el palacio y yo no puedo defenderlo apropiadamente por no traer mi armadura, auch podrías tener más cuidado apuesto que a Harry no lo jalas…- se quejo el pobre pelirrojo mirando mal a su progenitora mientras se sobaba la cabeza

\- No por supuesto que no porque Harry no tiene el cabello como un nido de pájaros – le riño la dama pelirroja continuando su labor de desenredar ese rebelde cabello causándole mas jalones al pobre Ron de vez en vez – Bueno terminé ahora creo que podrías dejártelo suelto como Harry, te ves más bello con el cabello de esta forma – sugirió mas su hijo le lanzo otra mala mirada y ella rodo los ojos – Esta bien te lo ataré- hablo resignada la mujer tomando sin embargo una cinta de las que utilizaba para el pelinegro que eran más adecuadas

Una vez ambos estuvieron listos la pelirroja mujer los dejo diciendo que tenía otras cosas que supervisar, que no saliesen ya a ningún lado y que cuando llegase su majestad les mandarían llamar

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Mientras a unos kilómetros no muy lejos del palacio se acercaba ya un convoy con los estandartes reales desplegados, lo precedían al frente un grupo de cuatro caballeros de reluciente armadura y fiera mirada, y un poco más atrás jalado por cuatro fuertes caballos se encontraba un carruaje de viaje que si bien no era ostentoso, tampoco era sencillo, era de un sobrio color oscuro y tenía el escudo de Robinet, un grifo coronado, grabado en sus dos puertas justo debajo de sus ventanas que estaban en ese momento cerradas por dos pesadas cortinas color vino las cuales impedían ver al interior. Por supuesto a cada lado del carruaje estaban otros dos caballeros a cada lado y atrás cerrando el convoy se encontraban tres caballeros más

En poco tiempo el convoy real ya cruzaba la villa acercándose cada vez más al palacio al cual no tardo en llegar siendo recibido inmediatamente por los habitantes del palacio que ya lo estaban esperando felices de ver a su Reina ajenos todavía a la terrible noticia de la muerte de su Rey

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Dentro del palacio los anfitriones estaban en el salón principal enterados ya del arribo del convoy real y solo esperaban a que bajase su hijo para salir a recibir a su majestad la Reina. Afortunadamente esta vez el joven Noble no tardó y juntos los tres miembros de la Noble casa de los Potter salieron a la escalinata de la entrada a recibir al convoy real mientras detrás de ellos los guardias personales de Lord y Lady Potter acompañaban a Ron al igual que su hermano Charlie.

Al llegar al pie de la escalinata los tres Potter notaron como el carruaje arribaba así que comenzaron a bajar, James al centro como cabeza de la familia que era y Lily tomada orgullosamente de su brazo derecho mientras Harry tomaba del brazo izquierdo a su padre, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, uno de los caballeros que venían al frente se quito el casco de batalla sonrió tenuemente hacia James antes de anunciar con voz fuerte y potente

\- Su majestad Minerva Reina de Robinet- al tiempo que abría la puerta del carruaje y estiraba su mano recibiendo la delicada mano que se le ofrecía ayudando a bajar a una sobria mujer que vestía de negro de pies a cabeza y cuya expresión en ese momento era totalmente indescifrable

\- Su majestad- saludaron los tres Potter haciendo la reverencia estipulada para después ser James quien fuese a su encuentro primero – Su majestad estará cansada del viaje si me permite le guiare adentro- expreso con total corrección pues aunque muchos dirían que esos formalismos sobraban entre ellos pues era bien conocida en el reino la relación entre los reyes y los Potter, ellos sabían que debían seguir las reglas del juego por lo menos en ciertas expresiones públicas

Minerva por su parte tal y como debía ser se mantenía regía como la Reina que era y aunque se estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro por fuera lucia imperturbable como si nada pasara – Te agradeceré el gesto James…- acepto tomando del brazo al hombre que era como un hijo para ella, en cuanto llegaron donde Lily y Harry ambos le sonrieron y ella les sonrió de vuelta lo mejor que podía en esos momentos

Y así los cuatro subieron la escalinata y al llegar al pie de ella ya los esperaban algunas de las personas que trabajaban el palacio todos con una sonrisa queriendo darle la bienvenida a su Reina lo cual hicieron con una profunda reverencia y un saludo a coro el cual fue agradecido por Minerva

\- Muchas gracias a todos por este recibimiento me es grato ver a todos y cada uno de ustedes- menciono mas sin embargo y del brazo de James se dispuso como era su costumbre a saludar a cada una de las personas que amablemente trabajaban allí, cuando llego donde se encontraban los Weasley su saludo fue más afectuoso para los miembros de esa familia pues llevaban trabajando para la familia real durante mucho tiempo siempre con lealtad y cariño

Así una vez la Reina culmino con los saludos fue guiada por James al salón principal y de ahí a la sala privada, donde solo tenían acceso aparte de ellos los Weasley, una vez ahí por fin pudieron saludarse como hubiesen querido desde el principio y James le dio un gran abrazo a la mujer que era para él como una madre de hecho en la intimidad como ahora solía llamarla de esta forma

\- Mamá no sabes qué gusto nos da verte… que vengas a visitarnos- susurro depositando un beso en su mejilla

\- Oh James querido no sabes cómo me da gusto a mi estar aquí…- murmuro la elegante dama haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no romper en llanto todavía ahora que se encontraba con sus seres más amados y es que aun no quería dar las malas noticias

\- Abuela no sabes cuánto te extrañe- interrumpió la alegre voz de Harry que iba ingresando en la sala yendo abrazar a la Noble mujer

\- Harry dulzura yo también te he extrañado, pero mírate cuanto has crecido estos meses y cada día estas más hermoso vas a conquistar mas corazones cuando regreses a la corte- le halagó con una sutil sonrisa que aunque quería no alcanzaba su mirada y es que se imaginaba cuanto le hubiese gustado a su Albus ver ahora a Harry más grande y hermoso

Por su parte el pelinegro noto que algo está mal en la Reina – Abuela que está mal?- pregunto preocupado – es… es el abuelo?-

\- Harry cariño no atosigues a tu abuela con preguntas- intervino Lily al notar como Minerva se había puesto un poco pálida con las preguntas de su hijo

\- Lily no te preocupes estoy bien- expreso la Noble dama de nuevo tratando de sonreír separándose un momento de su querido nieto para ir hacia la pelirroja – pero mírate tu también estas más hermosa definitivamente el tiempo no pasa por ti querida, que envidia de tu sangre elfica- expreso en broma abrazándola

Mientras James que no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba no pudo evitar notar como su madre no había respondido a su hijo sus preguntas y había desviado el tema cuando su esposa intervino y estaba por hacer un comentario cuando su esposa se le adelanto

\- Bien ahora que estamos todos juntos pasemos a comer- expreso con una de sus bellas sonrisas mas clavo sus intensos ojos esmeralda en su esposo advirtiéndole que ni se atreviese a decir nada de lo que sea que estuviese pensando

\- Me parece una idea estupenda Lily- concedió la Reina un poco más tranquila – pero antes quiero pedirte Molly- mirando a la pelirroja mujer que estaba al fondo de la sala con su familia – que tú y tu familia nos acompañen a la mesa-

Los Weasley se miraron entre sí asombrados y apenados mas fue la pelirroja quien hablo – Pero… pero su majestad-

\- No hay peros que valgan Molly es mi deseo- murmuro con firmeza la Noble Reina

Molly Weasley solo pudo sonreír a esto y asentir – Esta bien su majestad así se hará-

\- Bien entonces pasemos al comedor- dijo Lady Potter

La comida fue todo un banquete con diferentes platillos, todos ellos deliciosos y únicos y el ambiente en la gran mesa del comedor principal no podía ser mejor, todo era alegría y sonrisas, así que por ese momento, por ese breve momento quedo olvidada cualquier tristeza y mala noticia.

Pero como nada es para siempre cuando todos los ahí reunidos, a petición de la Reina, pasaron de nuevo a la sala Minerva supo que era el momento decir la mala noticia, aunque sinceramente lamentaba echar a perder tan buena tarde debía hacerlo, no contaba con mucho tiempo pues el decreto real debería leerse después de los funerales y se lo había prometido a Albus por lo que levantándose llamó la atención de todos

\- Bien es momento de que explique el por qué de mi visita tan repentina…- anunció con seriedad y aspirando hondo para tomar fuerza y no soltarse a llorar comenzó a hablar – Solo les pido me dejen terminar y no me interrumpan – esto iba dirigido sobre todo a James quien asintió cada vez más preocupado por lo que Minerva tuviera que decirles.

Las palabras de la Reina fueron exactas y concisas dichas con una entereza admirable pues aunque era obvio para todos su enorme dolor, la Noble mujer no se quebró en ningún momento de la plática

\- Al final sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ustedes- termino Minerva mirando a los tres Potter que lucían totalmente devastados – y dejo algo para ti James- sacando un pergamino lacado con el sello real – me pidió lo leyeras de inmediato y a solas aquí te explica con sus palabras, el por qué de sus decisiones hijo- indico acercándose hacia él y entregándole el pergamino

James por su parte estaba en shock por lo dicho por la Reina pues jamás espero tan funestas noticias, sentía un profundo dolor, tristeza pero también rabia y coraje por lo que sin decir nada tomo el pergamino y salió de la silenciosa estancia

Lily que podía entender lo que sentía su esposo quiso ir tras él, brindarle consuelo… pero sabía que no era el momento por lo que se acerco hasta la estoica Reina y le abrazo – Lo siento tanto Minerva…- le susurro manifestando en sus palabras el dolor que le embargaba

\- Lo se Lily… solo… solo espero que James este bien…- rompió por fin a llorar la Noble dama entre los brazos de quien era su nuera pues la joven dama pelirroja siempre le había trasmitido paz y en ese momento era lo que necesitaba

Mientras Harry sentía por primera vez en su vida un gran dolor desconocido hasta ahora para él invadirle y la muestra de ello eran las cristalinas lagrimas que bajaban de sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que jamás habían derramado lagrimas como las que derramaba ahora, más de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle brindándole apoyo y miro a su lado… era Ron su mejor amigo que aunque también lloraba le brindaba ese abrazo de consuelo indicándole que no estaba solo en su pena a lo cual sonrió tristemente y se aferro a su pelirrojo amigo desahogando su dolor.

En cuanto a los demás Weasley todos estaban tan devastados como la familia real pues adoraban a su Rey como todos en el reino, cariño que Albus se había ganado a pulso al ser un monarca justo, noble y compasivo, llevando a Robinet a tener una perfecta armonía.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

En el despacho privado del palacio un destrozado James arremetía con todo lo que tenía a su paso mientras de su cuerpo se desprendían violentas ráfagas de fuego que él no se inmutaba en contener, mientras su mirada cambiaba de color avellana a rojo por momentos, hasta que poco a poco esa furia fue disminuyendo y las ráfagas se convirtieron en una ligera brisa ardiente, en ese momento James se sentó en lo que quedaba de un sillón con el pergamino lacado que se había guardado cuidadosamente por el camino y se dispuso a abrirlo esperando encontrar ahí algo que lograra calmar tanto dolor, tanto coraje por no haber estado a lado de aquel que quería como a un padre, por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Al abrir el pergamino de inmediato se topo con la inmaculada letra de su padre aunque para su sorpresa cada letra estaba grabada no con tinta si no con magia, con la esencia del poder de ese buen hombre que lo había educado y querido cuando sus padres murieron, no por que fuese su tío y la única familia que le quedaba, sino por su enorme bondad y cariño

"Querido James durante días antes de caer en cama por este mal que me aqueja pensé en las palabras correctas para expresarte en esta mi última carta, todo cuanto me hubiese gustado decirte en persona, sé que mi decisión de mandarte lejos para que tú y tu familia no me viesen decaer y al final morir no debes entenderla pero hijo debes saber que para mí el verte sufrir por algo que no tiene remedió hubiese sido el peor de los tormentos así que por el amor que me tienes te pido me perdones si con esta decisión fui egoísta y te causo dolor, tampoco tienes que culparte por no haber notado nada, tu sabes que siempre fui bueno ocultando cosas y esta vez no podía ser la excepción.

Seguramente cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya habré partido de este mundo a encontrarme con mi amado hermano y tu madre mientras tu mi James iniciaras una nueva etapa en tu vida como Rey de Robinet y me voy tranquilo por ello pues el reino no podría quedar en mejores manos, se que lo cuidaras y lo amarás tanto como yo lo hice y que cada decisión que tomes la tomaras con la misma sabiduría con la que has conducido tu vida primero al conseguir rodearte de leales amigos que fortalecieron tu carácter y te ayudaron a crecer y segundo al desposar a una maravillosa mujer como lo es Lilian que desarrolló tu lado compasivo y paciente además de brindarte un hermoso hijo en Harry quien te ha brindado madurez y estabilidad.

Como ves James con todos ellos en tu vida no estás más que destinado a la grandeza, y en realidad me pesa no estar ahí para ver todo lo que harás o para ver a Harry mi querido nieto casarse y hacer su propia familia, pero desde donde este tendrán mis bendiciones.

También quiero que recuerdes que el tenerte en nuestra vida fue para mí un maravilloso regalo, me brindaste la oportunidad que el destino me quito, ser padre, llenaste el vació que tenía cuando supe que no podría tener hijos y me brindaste increíbles y felices momentos juntos y verte crecer y convertirte en el extraordinario hombre que eres ahora fue un honor para mí, fue un honor llamarte hijo, se que todo esto te lo dije en su momentos pero no quiero irme de este mundo sin volver a decírtelo y que lo recuerdes para siempre"

Al terminar de leer James observo conmovido como las letras comenzaban a brillar con fuerza hasta su luz fue tan fuerte que inundo toda la habitación y ahí de repente enfrente suyo se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, su tío, su padre quien le sonreía con gentileza, ante esto el hombre pelinegro dejo caer el pergamino y fue a su encuentro con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Papá… pero como…- susurro sin poder creer lo que veía

\- Un antiguo hechizo… recuerda que después de todo fui un mago también…- dijo alegre el monarca mas cuando el pelinegro iba a abrazarle negó – recuerda que es mi esencia lo que te habla, solo quería decirte hasta luego y James despídeme de Lily y Harry, cuídalos mucho hijo, te amo siempre estaré contigo- termino diciendo el Rey con otra de sus cálidas sonrisas al tiempo que desaparecía y la intensa luz desaparecía con él volviendo al pergamino ahora abandonado en el suelo

Después de esto James sonrió un poco limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas yendo a recoger el pergamino y sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo aunque seguía sintiendo dolor fue hacia el ventanal suspirando al tiempo que susurraba – Hasta luego padre…-

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Y bien que dicen la historia tiene futuro o mejor la borro y me dedico a otra cosa? Espero sus reviews, preguntas o sugerencias.****Nos vemos próximamente con otro cap, que tengan excelente día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Aunque antes quisiera agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mis locuras. En verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y en especial un gracias enorme a **NightmareNess Y kothaax3 **por agregarme a sus favoritos. **

**Ahora basta de palabrería les dejo leer espero lo disfruten.****.**

* * *

**Año 987 d. De la Gran Guerra**

**Weimer, feudo al norte de Balaur**

La noticia de la muerte del Rey Albus de Robinet corrió como pólvora llegando rápidamente incluso al distante reino de Balaur y sus diferentes poblados en poco tiempo, causando sorpresa en algunos, en otros tantos indiferencia y en algunos pocos regocijo

\- Mi lord disculpe la intromisión pero Lord Zabinni desea verle esta en el recibidor…- susurro con respeto y bastantes nervios una joven entrando en la oscura estancia e inclinándose cuando el hombre rubio que estaba dándole la espalda miró en su dirección

\- Dile que voy en seguida y condúcele a la salita privada…- ordeno el rubio Noble levantando una de sus aristocráticas cejas al ver que la chica seguía ahí sin moverse – que esperas apúrate no te quedes ahí parada…- exigió fríamente

\- Si mi lord perdone con… con permiso- se disculpo la nerviosa jovencita corriendo lo que le permitían sus piernas para dar el mensaje, pues era bien sabido por todos en el palacio que Lord Malfoy era muy estricto con el cumplimiento de su ordenes y ella lamentaba haber empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero es que después de todo hoy era su primer día y había estado ansiosa de conocer al rubio hombre pero no espero quedarse pasmada al verlo – " muy guapo pero con un carácter…"- pensó descuidadamente negando al llegar al recibidor y ver al otro hombre que le impresiono – Lord Zabinni- llamo una vez más nerviosa inclinándose otra vez cuando el atractivo Noble poso su azul mirada en ella – Lord Malfoy dice que… que en seguida lo encuentra en la salita privada- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pasase primero como le habían enseñado

\- Bien…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del Noble pelinegro pasando frente a la chica, para después ser guiado hasta su destino llegando prontamente y tomando asiento se dispuso a esperar viendo a la chiquilla que le tomó el mensaje aun ahí parada, observándole sin discreción ni educación alguna por lo que rodo los ojos para después mirar en su dirección – Hay algo más que no me has dicho…- expreso con cierto desdén

\- Eh… yo no… lo siento… con permiso- se disculpo una vez más en el día la joven sabiendo que había cometido otro error al quedarse observando al atractivo noble tan descaradamente – "valla primer día encontrarme con dos de los hombres más codiciados en el reino y parecer tonta solo espero no me corran"- se lamento para luego retirarse rápidamente antes de cometer más tonterías

Por su parte Lucían Zabinni se limito a negar sutilmente ante esa falta de educación de los sirvientes jóvenes de ahora, pues aunque estaba acostumbrado a levantar suspiros no era algo que le agradara mucho y menos cuando las y los chiquillos se ponían tontos a su alrededor

\- Inaceptable… es lo que es…- susurro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo, viendo con agrado que era su mejor amigo Lord Lucius Malfoy – Bueno esta vez no me dejaste esperando tanto tiempo, te lo agradezco- habló con obvia ironía sonriéndole de lado a su rubio amigo

\- Nos hemos vuelto susceptibles con el tiempo no es así Lucían- rebatió con igual tono el recién llegado yendo a sentarse frente a su pelinegro invitado

\- Si como digas Lucius- haciendo un vago pero elegante movimiento con la mano – pero supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí- termino Lord Zabinni clavando su mirada azul cobalto en la gris plata del rubio

\- La muerte del Rey de Robinet- menciono ganándose un asentimiento – si ya me enteré tú qué piensas al respecto-

\- Bueno no lo conocí realmente pero el hombre era un buen monarca o eso dicen- expreso el pelinegro con neutralidad

\- Yo solo lo vi una vez, pero si, te puedo asegurarte que era buen Rey, a diferencia de mi primo- dijo Lucius haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la mención del reciente monarca de Balaur

\- A comparación de tu primo cualquiera es mejor… pero cambiemos de tema, dime iras a los funerales del Rey de Robinet- pregunto interesado

\- Si, iré, como miembro de la familia real tengo que hacerlo de hecho partiré esta tarde, me imagino que tu como miembro y cabeza de la familia Zabinni iras también no es así- afirmo más que preguntar conociendo que su amigo siempre cumplía con cada una de sus obligaciones le gustase o no

\- Así es, igual que pasa contigo tengo la obligación de ir a dar el pésame, aunque sinceramente el viaje no me apetece es bastante largo- dijo con fastidio el Noble hombre

Lucius no pudo más que estar de acuerdo – Muy cierto pero ni hablar, porque no mejor nos vamos juntos, así podríamos hacernos el camino más ameno- propuso con calma - pero dime Severus y Blaise irán contigo- cuestiono con genuina curiosidad.

Lucian negó – No ellos se quedan Severus tiene cosas que hacer y no deseo molestarlo, en cuanto a mi hijo prefiero que se quede a cuidar de Severus, sabes que no me gusta dejarlo solo- menciono un poco menos fastidiado pues al menos no haría la travesía solo

\- Tu siempre tan sobre protector con tu esposo, ya sabes que Severus detesta eso- regaño divertido el rubio Noble, permitiéndose sonreír honestamente libre toda mascara

\- Si puede ser pero no puedo evitarlo y Severus ya se resigno a eso- regresándole al rubio una sonrisa igual de sincera – ahora dime tu llevaras a Draco-

\- No, esta vez prefiero que se quede alguien tiene que estar al frente del palacio en mi ausencia, pero me acompañara Pansy…- respondió el rubio levantándose para ir hacia el fondo de la salita donde guardaba sus vinos personales

\- Así que Pansy vendrá con nosotros espero que no se aburra…- se permitió reír un poco el Noble pelinegro, viendo con agrado como su mejor amigo servía en dos copas un vino color oscuro, el cual dicho sea de paso era su preferido

\- No lo creo Pansy siempre sabe como entretenerse te lo aseguró- aceptó Lucius entregándole una copa a su mejor amigo, al tiempo que tomaba asiento de nuevo – Ya lo comprobarás-

\- Bien, lo único malo aparte de la distancia de este viaje será toparnos con tu odioso primo- expreso con total desagrado Lucian tomando un poco del vino en su copa

\- Si solo espero que su majestad- diciendo esto con asco – se mantenga alejado de nosotros-

\- Seguramente lo hará el tampoco te soporta y a mí me trata con cortesía por ser quien soy, pero te aseguro que tampoco le agrado-

\- Pues los sentimientos son mutuos- haciendo un gesto de superioridad - pero en fin supongo que iras a cambiarte y despedirte de Severus, te parece si vamos por ti en unas dos horas- cuestiono el rubio Noble

\- Me parece perfecto- acepto Lucian disfrutando de otro sorbo de vino – Ah sí pero antes me gustaría despedirme de mi hijo, se que está aquí con mi ahijado- afirmó más que preguntar y es que su querido hijo y el hijo de su rubio amigo no se separaban casi nunca desde que eran niños.

\- Como siempre querido amigo… como siempre- asintió concordando el hombre de mirada gris al tiempo que llamaba a uno de los sirvientes – Ve de inmediato por mi hijo y el joven Zabinni- ordeno al joven que apareció por la puerta

\- Si mi lord en seguida con permiso- murmuro el chico con respeto y después de inclinarse ante los dos hombres salió de la estancia, desapareciendo por uno de los tantos corredores del suntuoso palacio

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

En otra de las múltiples habitaciones del palacio un apuesto joven rubio se encontraba sosteniendo un duelo con su mejor amigo

\- Bueno Draco me rindo, ya no puedo más…- expreso con cansancio un atractivo joven de negra cabellera negra azulada soltando la espada que antes blandía

\- Oh por favor Blaise aun no ha sido suficiente- rebatió con seriedad el otro joven de cabellera rubia platinada, mirando con cierto disgusto a su amigo por detenerse.

\- Pero es que tienes que entender que no todos somos como tu- replico el pelinegro llamado Blaise Zabinni primogénito e hijo único de Lord Zabinni – además ya llevamos tres duelos en lo que va de la mañana y tu siempre terminas ganando, así que, qué objeto tiene seguir-

\- No cambias Blaise por eso nunca podrás ganarme y mucho menos ser tan bueno como yo – presumió con altivez el rubio que tenía por nombre Draco Lucius Malfoy único heredero de la Noble familia Malfoy.

Blaise acostumbrado ya al carácter de su amigo solo rodo los ojos – Si como digas, pero en serio necesito descansar un poco - musito recogiendo la espada para en un súbito movimiento desaparecerla, movimiento que imito el rubio al tiempo que negaba, pero se permitía esbozar una sincera sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

\- Esta bien Blaise, vamos a descansar pero…- haciendo una dramática pausa, para luego regresar a su sonrisa de autosuficiencia de siempre – luego no te quejes de que te gané en algún torneo…- dijo con arrogancia sabiendo que esto picaría el orgullo del pelinegro.

Blaise lo miró con desagradó por esas palabras - Disculpa pero eso no volverá a suceder - expresó con arrogancia, recomponiendo su rostro hasta formar una mueca desdeñosa – después de todo, no piensas que mostraré todas mis cartas en nuestros entrenamientos o sí-

Draco volvió a sonreír altivo pero satisfecho por esas palabras – No, esperó sinceramente que no, porque de ser así puedo decirte que estás perdido antes de luchar conmigo-

Ambos se midieron con la mirada después de esas palabras por un buen rato, hasta que una sonrisa sincera de nuevo volvió a brotar de los labios de ambos otra vez y sus expresiones volvieron a relajarse, quitándose toda mascara de sus rostros.

\- Siempre es un placer intercambiar… "impresiones" contigo Dragón- dijo por fin Blaise, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado en la sala de duelos del palacio Malfoy.

\- Lo mismo digo Blaise- concordó con genuina camaradería el joven rubio, recordando como desde que eran niños mantenían ese "cambio de impresiones", como lo llamaba Blaise, cuando eran niños, lo hacían para practicar como debían responder frente a cualquiera que tuviese la verdadera intensión de ofenderlos o degradarlos y ahora que ya eran mayores, lo hacían solo por diversión.

\- Bien ahora debemos cambiarnos, hemos estado horas practicando- murmuro el heredero Zabinni, viendo como la siempre perfecta apariencia de su mejor amigo distaba mucho de la perfección en esos momentos, suponiendo que él debería estar igual frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Si tienes razón, no es propio andar así por el palacio- asintió Draco mirando el aspecto de su mejor amigo el cual era muy distante de su siempre inmaculada presencia.

\- Bueno vamos ya a tu habitación, que esperamos, además así podemos dar de que hablar a tus sirvientes y con ello al reino enteró…- susurro con malicia el pelinegro ganándose una mirada cómplice de su amigo

\- Sí, claro olvidaba las habladurías sobre nosotros- permitiéndose reír un poco, pues nada le parecía más absurdo que esas tonterías que se inventaba la gente y es que el asunto era que se decía, él y Blaise eran amantes desde hace mucho y por eso no tenían ninguna relación sería con nadie, aunque también era bien sabido si se acostaban con otros, haciendo su supuesta relación aun más escandalosa. Al principio esos chismes y habladurías les habían molestado bastante y trataban de desmentir semejantes mentiras pero después decidieron ser más inteligentes y divertirse con ello por lo que ahora incluso los fomentaban actuando de vez en vez como una pareja de amantes

\- Aunque debo decirte que a mi papá casi le da un infarto cuando escucho uno de esos tontos chismes el otro día…- acotó Blaise recordando la cara de espanto y horror de su papá cuando le reclamó por ello.

\- Si supongo que a mi padrino no le cayó en gracia, pero supongo que le aclaraste todo puesto que no vino a sermonearme- ganándose un asentimiento de su mejor amigo – bien porque odio sus sermones, pero ya que estamos en esas, mi padre también escucho uno de esos chismes y lo tomó como sin nada, alegando que eran mentiras y ni si quiera me pregunto nada-

\- Bueno mi padrino a diferencia de mi papá tiene sentido común- expreso con cierta molestia el pelinegro, solo de recordar la falta de confianza de su papá - y sabe que no puedes tener algo que ver con alguien que es como un hermano para ti-

\- Exacto, que pasa con mi padrino? como si no nos conociera- negando un poco, pero cuando iba agregar algo escucho pasos acercarse por el pasillo más próximo – Blaise te apetece empezar a dar de que hablar ahora- pregunto con malicia sabiendo que quien venía era alguno de los sirvientes

El pelinegro a toda respuesta se acercó hasta su rubio amigo y lo tomo por la cintura como lo hacía con alguno de sus amantes ocasionales y le miro con la misma pasión, por su parte el rubio sonrió de esa manera totalmente devastadora que arrancaba suspiros a su paso, y le pasó los brazos por la espalda acercando sus cuerpos, siendo ambos de la misma altura quedaban frente a frente, muy juntos, haciendo parecer que estaban en un momento muy intimo y si a eso le agregaban su desaliñada apariencia, vuala, tenían el efecto deseado, ya solo quedaba agregar algunos otros nimios detalles nada complicados.

De repente tocaron y Draco con voz sospechosamente agitada concedió la entrada y cuando la puerta se abrió, dicha escena fue con la que se encontró un joven sirviente, el mismo sirviente enviado por Lucius. De inmediato el pobre chico se ruborizo y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y es que no siempre te encontrabas a los dos jóvenes más deseados del reino, compartiendo un momento tan… cercano y por la respiración agitada de ambos y su apariencia desarreglada, un momento muy cercano…

\- Que… qué demonios quieres…- se escucho la "agitada" voz del joven heredero Malfoy fulminando al chico con la mirada al ver que no decía nada, exigiéndole una respuesta a la inoportuna "interrupción"

\- Yo… yo… yo… Joven amó Malfoy, vera es que, es que…- murmuraba muy nervioso por la escena que estaba viendo, pues ambos jóvenes Nobles no se habían separado, y por las miradas molestas de los dos.

\- Es que, qué maldita sea… o es que nos interrumpes por alguna tontería, porque si es así, me encargaré que no lo olvides- amenazó con frialdad el rubio

\- Tranquilo dragón, así menos dirá lo que sea que tenga que decirnos- intervino Blaise sintiendo algo de pena, aunque muy poca por el pobre chico que parecía al borde del desmayo por los nervios – y tú habla o márchate si no quieres terminar de hacerlo enfadar-

\- Si yo… lo siento Joven amó Malfoy, Joven Zabinni- haciendo una reverencia hacia ambos jóvenes, deseando que su aturdimiento por verlos juntos de esa forma se le pasase – vengó con un mensaje de Lord Malfoy, desea verlos a ambos en la salita privada- suspirando al poder dar el mensaje sin titubear

\- Ah así que es eso… bien ve y dile a mi padre que Blaise y yo iremos a mi habitación primero porque debemos ponernos presentables y… terminar con lo que interrumpiste y que después iremos a su encuentro- expreso el rubio con altivez

El pobre chico al escuchar esas palabras se ruborizo aun más de solo imaginarse que iban a terminar los dos Nobles, pero se limito a asentir – si como diga Joven amo Malfoy-

\- Bueno vámonos Blaise me muero por… terminar nuestro asunto pendiente.- susurro el rubio, mandándole una estudiada mirada de deseo a su amigo para después separarse de él y tomarle de la mano y luego pasar ambos junto al chico al que miro con despreció antes de agregar – Y tú qué esperas, puedes irte-

\- Yo, yo si… con permiso- se despidió el joven saliendo del nuevo shock que fue escuchar esas palabras y ver esa mirada, para luego retirarse y apresurar sus pasos para dar el recado, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto y oído

Una vez el chico se hubo ido ambos amigos se sonrieron con diversión y se soltaron

\- Eso fue divertido aunque creo que te pasaste un poquitín con el pobre no crees- comentó Blaise caminando al lado del rubio hacia su habitación

\- Oh por favor son sirvientes qué más da- expreso Draco con desdén

\- Si… tienes razón pero viste su cara- soltando una risa burlona – aunque debo admitir ese chico era lindo, un doncel puro y virgen seguro, y no lo había visto en el palacio, tal vez es nuevo- termino diciendo el pelinegro esta vez con cierto deseo genuino en su azul mirada.

\- Puede ser pero te lo repito es un sirviente, para mí no existe, por más lindo y virginal que pueda ser- expreso con despreció el rubio Noble

\- Lo sé, pero yo no estoy hablando de nada serio dragón, solo un revolcón sin importancia, alguien para quitarse las ganas como muchos otros- decía el heredero Zabinni decidiendo que ese chico sería su próxima presa

\- Pues ni para eso me rebajaría yo- mirando con desaprobación a su amigo al ver esa mirada que ya conocía en sus ojos – y tu tampoco deberías Blaise, con todas las chicas y donceles Nobles que tenemos dispuestos a complacer nuestros deseos, es una necedad que quieras sexo con ese sirviente-

\- Es que tú no entiendes Draco, esos sirvientes como tú dices, son bastante… deliciosos- explicó con vehemencia – inocentes y puros como las chicas y los donceles Nobles ya no son, por lo menos en nuestro reino-

\- Bah haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces, pero cuídate- advirtió notando como prontamente habían llegado a su habitación

\- Lo haré, como siempre lo hacemos- aseguro con seriedad el pelinegro pasando a la habitación de su mejor amigo y cerrando tras de sí

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Por su parte el joven sirviente ajeno de que era el objeto de deseó de Blaise Zabinni y que era su próxima presa caminaba apresuradamente, llegando por fin a la entrada de salita privada, tocando educadamente en espera de respuesta.

Dentro Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy platicaba amenamente con su mejor amigo Lord Lucian Marcus Zabinni cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta y esperando que fuera su hijo y su ahijado concedió la entrada

\- Adelante- anunció frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar que quien entró no era a quienes esperaban – Tu… ¿qué quieres?- pregunto con fría molestia creyendo que sus ordenes no habían sido cumplidas

\- Con permiso Mi lord, le traigo un mensaje del… joven amó Malfoy, él me manda decir que…- retorciendo sus manos sin saber cómo soltar las palabras- bueno que primero él y el joven Zabinni irían a su habitación a ponerse presentables y a… a terminar con algo- termino diciendo sin poder evitar sonrojarse

Lucius arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras y el evidente sonrojó del chico al decirlas pasando su mirada del sirviente a su amigo, quien le miró de igual forma, para luego mirar de nuevo al chico frente a ellos.

\- Ponerse presentables y terminar con algo dices- ganándose un tímido asentimiento – y que quieren decir exactamente esas palabras- cuestiono con seriedad el Noble hombre

\- Yo… yo no lo sé mi lord…- tartamudeo el jovencito, desviando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose más si era posible, deseando no le preguntaran mas pues no sabía si frente a ambos Lores podría decir lo que vio.

Lucius suspiró intuyendo que eso tendría que ser seguramente otra actuación de esos dos haciéndose pasar por amantes, por lo que compadeciéndose un poco del pobre sirviente asintió.

\- Esta bien retírate y…- mirando escrutadoramente al sonrojado chico – ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

El chico lo miro con sorpresa por la pregunta - Mi nombre?…- cuestiono tontamente ganándose un asentimiento – bueno mi nombre es Collin Creevey, mi Lord-

\- Bien Collin, te advierto no quiero chismes en mi palacio y menos fuera de él, así que lo que hallas visto, olvídalo, porque si me entero que dijiste algo y lo haré si lo haces, me encargaré de que hoy sea tu primer y último día en el palacio y de que nadie te vuelva a contratar- amenazó con frialdad y cierta crueldad

\- Si mi lord, de mi boca no saldrá nada, lo prometo- expreso un asustado Collin, al cual todo sonrojo se le hubo pasado cuando escucho esas palabras

\- Perfecto ahora retírate- ordeno con desdén Lucius, bufando una vez se fue el joven sirviente – Mi ahijado y Draco van a oírme, quiero decir esa broma tonta de seguir la corriente a esos desagradables chismes fue entretenida al principió, pero tienen que parar ya con eso- murmuro molesto

\- Si te entiendo, el otro día Severus se enteró de la peor manera, por un chisme que escucho y tu sabes que los disgustos no le hacen bien- agregó Lucían que se había mantenido al margen de todo aquello – y es que pensó que era verdad, aunque Blaise le contó cómo eran las cosas y se calmó, no me gustó verlo tan alterado-

\- Pobre Severus aunque no entiendo como lo creyó, eso es imposible, esos dos son como hermanos-

\- Yo se lo dije, pero me dijo que podrán parecerlo pero no lo son y que todo podía pasar-

\- Si todo puede pasar pero no en ese aspecto es como si tu y yo…argh de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos y no es que no te encuentre atractivo querido amigo pero…-

\- Pero sería incorrecto y raro- agrego Lucían concordando con su mejor amigo

\- Exacto-

\- Como sea, Severus se convenció de que tenía razón y no había nada entre ellos, cuando Blaise le contó las cosas y él le sometió a un exhaustivo interrogatorio- comentó el Noble pelinegro

\- Lo imagino, pero debemos parar esto Lucian, no quiero más murmuraciones y chismes en ese sentido-

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esos dos- negando- suficiente tenemos con que vayan de cama en cama sin ninguna discreción, como para que aparte sigan con eso de que son amantes-

Lucius suspiro con cansancio – si es cierto pero a pesar de todo debemos admitir que saben manejar las cosas y a la gente a su antojo-

\- Cierto a pesar de sus acciones, son populares y respetados, creo que entonces no hemos hecho tan mal trabajo- replico Lucian con una tenue sonrisa

\- Puede ser pero me gustaría que Draco dejara esa vida y sentará cabeza, que encontrara el verdadero amor… como yo lo hice una vez- murmuro el rubio con nostalgia y tristeza reflejándose en su rostro mirando el candelabro de oro que colgaba del techo.

Lucian soltó un dolido suspiro pues entendía a su amigo ya que a su mente llegaban recuerdos, recuerdos de un amor del pasado que termino siendo doloroso para él, pero que a la vez le había llenado también de felicidad.

\- Fui tan tonto Lucian, lo dejé para casarme con una mujer que desprecié toda mi vida y que lo único bueno que me dio fue a mi dragón- continuó hablando Lord Malfoy

\- Todos cometemos errores Lucius, no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo, además eras diferente en ese entonces- murmuro Lucian tratando de concentrarse en la plática y dejar de lado sus propios recuerdos dolorosos

\- Puede ser pero me pesa y ahora tampoco soy tan diferente, porque a pesar de que lo sigo amando y que ahora soy viudo, soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a buscarlo por miedo, miedo a descubrir que… que rehízo su vida con otro… que me olvido, mientras yo no he hecho otra cosa estos años que arrepentirme y recordarlo, recordar su risa, sus besos, la calidez de su cuerpo…- suspiro con profunda añoranza el hombre rubio

\- Basta Lucius, no te atormentes por algo que no fue… y no me atormentes más a mí con tus palabras, que son el claro reflejo de lo que me pasa a mí- susurró con dolor Lord Zabinni sin poder evitar más su propio tormento

Lucius al escuchar eso regreso su plateada mirada hacia su mejor amigo con sorpresa y arrepentimiento, al haber olvidado la pena que sufrió el pelinegro con aquel que hubiera sido un muy buen amigo de ellos y el mejor amigo de Severus – Lo lamento Lucian no quise… perdón- se disculpo con sinceridad – pero dime es que acaso lo sigues amando… después de lo que te hizo, a pesar de tener a Severus y a Blaise-

El hombre pelinegro miro intensamente a su amigo deseando confesarle tantas cosas desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no podía, le había jurado a Severus jamás decir nada - Me gustaría decir que no pero… no puedo mentir, no lo he olvidado- fue lo que termino diciendo

\- Pero que pasa con Severus, el no lo merece te dio un hijo maravilloso Lucian, y sé que ha sido un esposo devoto, además ustedes se llevan tan bien y han sido felices, me consta… o es que todo es fingido- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- No, soy feliz con Severus y sé que hice lo correcto al casarme con él, porque gracias a eso tengo a Blaise en mi vida, además tu sabes que siempre quise mucho a Severus y ese cariño solo ha aumentado con los años- acepto con una sonrisa honesta

\- Pero no lo amas…- afirmo el rubio Noble

Lucian desvió la mirada – Es algo que me supera Lucius, he intentado enterrarlo, enterrar a Theodore Nott- murmurando ese nombre con profundo dolor y resentimiento pero también sin poder evitarlo con anhelo, con amor - desterrarlo de mi ser y por momentos lo he logrado pero esto que siento es más fuerte que yo y hay momentos que simplemente, me vence, como lo que te pasa a ti con… ese hombre que conociste en Robinet- posando de nuevo su azul mirada en su amigo

\- Te entiendo, pero en mi caso, fui yo quien lastimó, no es igual Theo te tra…-

\- No lo digas- interrumpió tajante Lord Zabinni – odio esa palabra…- susurro guardando un momento silencio recomponiéndose un poco - por cierto Lucius, no has pensado que tal vez puedas, puedas encontrarte con él en los funerales- pregunto cambiando de tema - me dijiste que era muy cercano a la familia real- mirando con preocupación a su rubio amigo

Lucius noto el obvio y abrupto cambio de tema pero lo dejo pasar y respondió - Si lo he pensado pero… no puedo huir, no esta vez, tengo deberes que cumplir, además no es seguro que siga en Robinet pudo haberse ido tenía familia en Elfen según me dijo-

\- Tal vez pero y si no… y si lo encuentras y se casó o peor se casó y se enlazo con alguien más, podrás resistirlo, podrás resistir que valla del brazo de alguien más y que te mire con indiferencia o con… rencor- pregunto midiendo la reacción del Noble hombre frente a él

Lucius medito las duras pero ciertas palabras de su amigo, sintiendo dolor, un profundo dolor y desesperación al imaginarse semejante escenario, mientras algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – No… no podría resistirlo Lucian pero… tengo que ir lo sabes, aunque ese viaje me rompa el corazón-

Lucian se levanto de donde estaba y fue a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo pasando un brazo de manera fraternal sobre sus hombros – Bien si ya lo decidiste, así será, pero no estarás solo, como siempre yo estaré contigo, como lo estuviste tu cuando paso lo de… Nott –

\- Gracias Lucian…- fue lo único que pudo decir Lord Malfoy sonriéndole tristemente a su mejor amigo

\- No tienes que agradecer, pero dime esa es la razón por la que no llevas a Draco no es así- afirmo más que preguntar el hombre pelinegro

\- Si así es-

\- Bien, ahora mejor nos dejamos de tonterías o los chicos vendrán y nos encontraran mal y pedirán explicaciones que no podemos darles, no por ahora al menos-

\- Cierto, tal vez un día podamos contarles para que no cometan nuestros errores, pero no ahora- acepto el rubio cerrando los ojos para recomponerse

Mientras Lucian asentía y le daba un apretón amistoso para después imitar a su rubio amigo e ir a sentarse donde estaba, en frente suyo y tratar de rehacerse

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

En la habitación del joven heredero Malfoy ambos jóvenes Nobles terminaban de alistarse.

\- Bueno yo ya estoy listo…- murmuro Blaise con una arrogante sonrisa al mirar su impecable apariencia en un gran espejo que tenía su rubio amigo abarcando la mitad de una pared en su vestidor – y en serio te digo Draco a mi me queda mejor este conjunto que a ti- ganándose un bufido de su mejor amigo

\- Por favor Blaise, eso no es cierto si acaso te ves tan atractivo como yo, pero no más- concedió el rubio acomodando su cabello

El pelinegro solo negó acomodando un mechón de su ondulada cabellera negra azulada la cual llevaba hasta los hombros y suelta en esta ocasión – sabía que nunca lo admitirías pero los hechos saltan a la vista, te guste o no- agrego mirando de nuevo el espejo que reflejaba su atlético cuerpo enfundado en un pantalón negro que le ajustaba en los lugares indicados, una camisa de un azul cobalto que combinaba con su azul mirada resaltándola aun más y de la cual llevaba abierta los primeros botones dejando al descubierto un poco de su blanca piel y sobre la camisa una túnica negra con pequeñas serpientes bordadas… Un conjunto formal y sencillo pero que Blaise con su soberbio porte le daba el toque distinguido

El dragón solo rodo sus grises ojos – Si, como digas- murmuro terminando por fin de arreglarse y se admiro en el espejo e igual que había hecho Blaise sonrió arrogante a su reflejo el cual le mostraba su corta melena platinada por fin arreglada a la perfección, sus fuertes piernas cubiertas ahora por un pantalón gris oscuro a su medida, su trabajado torso oculto por una camisa blanca y sobre sus hombros una túnica gris plata que le daba el toque perfecto a su formal apariencia pero al igual que con su mejor amigo el mejor toque que recibía el conjunto era su inigualable porte

\- Bueno ahora entiendo porque causamos tanto revuelo juntos- susurro Blaise parándose junto a su rubio amigo – Somos simplemente perfectos dragón- acepto con vanidad y orgullo mirándolos a ambos en el reflejo que les brindaba el espejo

\- Por supuesto que esperabas, mira a nuestros padres como podíamos no ser perfectos- comento con petulancia el heredero Malfoy orgulloso de su linaje.

Blaise se le limito a sonreír de lado y asentir de acuerdo con el rubio – Ahora vamos o mi padrino vendrá por nosotros- expreso luego de unos momentos dirigiéndose a la puerta del vestidor para salir a la habitación de su amigo

Draco le siguió con su andar altivo y elegante atravesando su habitación para llegar a la puerta donde ya se encontraba su pelinegro amigo y juntos salieron juntos de sus aposentos.

Ya en el pasillo ambos caminaban y conversaban de cosas triviales causando como siempre suspiros de los sirvientes jóvenes que se topaban a su paso y miradas de admiración de los sirvientes de más edad. Cuando llegaron por fin a la salita privada se miraron entre si y luego tocaron esperando respuesta, la cual no tardo en llegar de la voz de Lord Malfoy, más cuando entraron vieron con sorpresa que no solo Lucius les esperaba sino también Lord Zabinni.

\- Padre, padrino…- saludó primero Blaise cuando estuvieron dentro extrañándose que su padre estuviese en el palacio Malfoy tan temprano

Draco por su parte imitó a su mejor amigo y saludo a ambos adultos también – Padrino, padre-

\- Blaise, Draco…- saludo con una tenue sonrisa Lucian que se desvaneció un poco cuando observo que como siempre que uno se quedaba en la casa del otro compartían hasta la ropa, situación que ya le había llevado a reñir a Blaise por ello, pues ya no eran niños para hacer eso, pero al parecer este seguía sin escucharle.

Lucius de su lado entendía lo que seguro estaría pensando su mejor amigo al ver a Blaise usando la ropa de su hijo, pues el mismo había visto a su hijo vestir ropa de su ahijado y también lo había reprendido por eso pero estos dos al parecer no les escuchaban – Draco, Blaise tomen asiento por favor- termino expresando después de unos momentos Lord Malfoy

Ambos chicos se miraron una fracción de segundo y después tomaron asiento sin saber que esperar pues como siempre los rostros de sus padres eran indescifrables y sus miradas impenetrables.

\- Bien imagino que quieren saber por qué fueron llamados, pero primero podrían decirnos que estaban haciendo antes de venir…- pregunto tajante Lucius

\- Por que la pregunta padre…- se adelanto a contestar el heredero Malfoy con seriedad rebatiendo la pregunta con otra pregunta pues no se pondrían en evidencia y mucho menos sin antes saber que sabían los mayores.

\- Bueno pues porque el jovencito que nos trajo tu… recado parecía muy nervioso y apenado, lo que me lleva a pensar que vio algo… algo que lo perturbo…-

\- Para nada Padrino, Draco y yo solo entrenábamos en el salón de duelos, cuando ese chico se presento- agregó esta vez Blaise como sin nada con un aire despreocupado

\- En serio, valla entonces el don observador de Lucius está fallando y el mío también porque yo note lo mismo Blaise- intervino ahora Lucian mirando a su hijo con firmeza demandando la verdad

\- Así es no será que provocaron otra de sus… escenas y el pobre infeliz los vio- soltó Lucius mirando a ambos jóvenes que ante los ojos de cualquiera se podían ver indiferentes y confiados, pero a sus ojos y los de su mejor amigo era innegable que no lo estaban.

\- Ése miserable sirviente les dijo eso… es imperdonable la falta de respeto de esa gente- exclamo con fingida molestia el dragón

\- Cierto se ve que no tienen suficientes ocupaciones que tienen tiempo de inventar cosas- apoyó el pelinegro a su mejor amigo fingiendo también molestia

\- Basta chicos dejen de fingir, Lucius y yo podemos ver atravez de ustedes como si fueran un libro abierto recuerden quienes les enseñaron todo lo que saben…- dijo divertido Lucian al ver las expresiones indignadas de los dos jóvenes sentados frente a ellos por sus palabras

Lucius igual miraba con diversión la indignación de ambos chicos, ya que a pesar de todo aun eran eso unos chicos a sus ojos y sin duda les faltaba mucho para poder engañarlos.

\- Bueno entonces si ya saben todo para que nos preguntan y nos dejan hacer el ridículo- protestó el rubio joven indignado y ahora si molesto en serio

\- Pero no lo ves Dragón les encanta burlarse de nosotros- dijo el heredero Zabinni igual de molesto e indignado que su amigo

Lucian negó mirando a su vástago – No te equivocas Blaise no es que nos guste burlarnos de ustedes solo esperábamos que esta vez dijeran la verdad por si mismos- expreso intercambiando miradas con Lucius quien asintió

\- Es cierto pero al ver que como siempre niegan los hechos queríamos ver con que nos salían ahora- agrego el rubio hombre para luego ponerse más serio y continuar – Pero bueno ya que este tema salió a relucir tanto Lucian como yo hemos hablado al respecto y les ordenamos terminen con eso de pretender ser amantes, no queremos más habladurías al respecto- termino tajante e inflexible Lord Malfoy

Ante esas palabras ambos jóvenes se miraron y luego miraron a sus padres notando que esta vez parecían hablar muy en serio y es que a pesar de que ambos hombres sabían ocultar muy bien sus emociones, ellos sabían notar cuando hablaban en serio o no sobre algún tema, aun así quisieron tentar un poco al destino para confirmar que tan en serio iba esa orden ya que en verdad se divertían con ese juego.

\- Y… que pasa si les decimos que no…- habló Blaise primero esta vez mirando con firmeza a su padre y padrino

La mirada azul zafiro de Lord Zabinni brillo peligrosamente a la vez que su rostro adoptaba una dura expresión - No creo que quieras tomar esa opción Blaise…- fueron sus frías palabras sabiendo lo que hacían esos dos… los probaban.

Por su parte Lucius al igual que su amigo miro a su hijo con dureza – En cuanto a ti Draco antes que digas nada te aseguro que no quieres saber lo que significaría dar un no por respuesta- amenazó con una fría calma, como esa calma que precede a las tempestades.

De nuevo ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas y sabiendo con total certeza que esa orden era muy enserio suspiraron con pesar y asintieron

\- Esta bien… lo haremos pero eso no implica que esos chismes paren- advirtió Draco – después de todo nosotros no los iniciamos solo nos cansamos de desmentir las cosas y decidimos seguir la corriente y hacer lo que la gente al parecer quería-

\- Puede ser pero con el tiempo esos chismes pararán y más cuando ambos decidan comprometerse por fin- agrego Lucius un poco más relajado notando la expresión de fastidio de los dos, pero sobre todo de su hijo, a la mención de esas últimas palabras

\- Siento decepcionarte padre pero nadie me atrae tanto para comprometerme- expreso el rubio joven con desdén pues detestaba la presión que ejercía su padre en ese aspecto desde hace un tiempo

\- No es cuestión de atracción Draco, es cuestión de amor, por eso no te he concertado un compromiso arreglado como es la costumbre en la familia, quiero que te cases por amor no por compromiso con quien tu elijas- termino Lucius un poco alterado por esas palabras que siempre escuchaba de su vástago y que le molestaban tanto

\- Claro como te paso a ti con mi madre no es así.- rebatió con dureza el dragón – tu nunca la quisiste siquiera un poco, te casaste con ella por compromiso y luego aunque no sé cómo, me tuvieron a mí, después se detestaron hasta que al fin ella se murió gracias al cielo-

\- Draco! Compórtate, no olvides que no estamos solos- le riño Lucius molesto por su actitud

\- Que pasa padre? no te gustan mis palabras pero sin son ciertas y mi padrino y Blaise lo saben y son de la familia no extraños para contenernos, además tu empezaste hablando de compromisos y esa estupidez de casarme por amor… amor… por favor pensé que a tu edad ya no creías en tonterías que no existen… el "amor" como tú lo llamas solo es atracción física que pasa con el tiempo o pregúntale a mi padrino, él y mi padrino Severus no se casaron por compromiso y seguro se "amaron" un día pero de eso ya no queda nada según Blaise, aunque por lo menos ellos si se aprecian y son felices- termino con cinismo

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, ya fue suficiente! Como te atreves a meter a tus padrinos en esto discúlpate por tu soberana estupidez- exigió Lucius ya de pie y con una mirada gris tormentosa que no presagiaba nada bueno

\- Lucius tranquilo no es necesario cálmate y siéntate - intervino Lucian antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores más le mando a su hijo una breve mirada que daba a entender que hablarían largo y tendido luego para luego mirar a su ahijado – En cuanto a ti Draco puede ser que lo que dices sea cierto, pero hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes por lo que te sugiero no hagas conclusiones apresuradas sobre tu padrino Severus y yo, como también te sugiero no hagas conclusiones sobre el amor, porque te aseguro que existe- termino diciendo calmada pero contundentemente Lord Zabinni

El joven dragón se calmo un poco ante las palabras de su padrino y no agrego nada más, ya después se disculparía con él por haberlos metido a él y a su padrino Severus en la discusión con su padre pues era cierto que no sabía nada de cómo era la relación de ambos íntimamente, aunque en cuanto al otro tema el dichoso "amor" era inflexible, eso no existía más que en cuentos e historias, en la música, en el arte en general, pero no en el mundo real.

Por su parte Lucius después de respirar hondo varias veces comenzó a calmarse mirando a su mejor amigo con gratitud por haber intervenido pues no sabía que hubiera hecho o soltado de seguir así

\- Bueno ya que estamos más calmados, hablemos de lo que nos hizo llamarlos- expresó Lucian después de unos minutos de tenso silencio – Los llamamos por que Lucius y yo partiremos al reino de Robinet en unas horas, el rey murió e iremos como es la costumbre a rendirle honores en los tradicionales funerales que comienzan mañana-

\- Iré contigo padre?- pregunto Blaise con genuina curiosidad y sorpresa por la noticia de la muerte del rey del Robinet

\- No prefiero que te quedes con tu papá y a cargo de los asuntos del palacio- le respondió a su vástago para luego mirar a su ahijado – tu tampoco vendrás con nosotros Draco al igual que yo Lucius prefiere que te quedes- le anunció sabiendo que cuando esos dos se enojaban, no se hablaban hasta que uno de los dos cedía.

\- Perfecto y Pansy se quedará con nosotros- cuestiono el joven Noble mirando a su padrino y sin mirar ni una vez a su padre.

\- No, Lucius decidió llevarla con nosotros-

\- Y cuanto tardaran en volver- pregunto esta vez Blaise

\- Como saben los funerales duran dos días y después esta la ceremonia donde se abre el decreto real anunciando al nuevo Rey por lo que calculó tendremos que quedarnos casi una semana- respondió Lucian intercambiando miradas con Lucius por si quería agregar algo pero al ver una negativa en esa gris mirada continuó – bueno como ven no será tanto tiempo por lo que espero no surja ningún inconveniente de todas formas estaremos en contacto con ustedes por el medio que ya conocen, ahora es hora de partir - menciono levantándose - vamos Blaise tengo que despedirme de tu papá-

\- Si no te molesta prefiero quedarme- anunció el joven pelinegro sabiendo que su rubio amigo aunque lo negara lo necesitaba a su lado

Lucian lo analizo unos momentos pero termino asintiendo – Esta bien pero mañana a mas tardar te quiero halla recuerda que tú serás Lord Zabinni en mi ausencia y no quiero que descuides ninguno de los negocios y tareas o dejes que tu papá se haga cargo- advirtió.

\- No te preocupes padre haré que te sientes orgulloso y no tendrás ninguna queja de mí- respondió Blaise con seguridad y firmeza

Lucian asintió al tiempo que avanzaba hacia su hijo que se había levantado al saber lo que pretendía por lo que una vez frente a frente le abrazo con calidez – Nos vemos a mi regreso hijo… cuídate mucho- le susurro con profundo cariño para luego separarse y mirar a su ahijado el cual estaba tercamente mirando a cualquier cosa menos a Lucius - Draco…- le llamo haciéndole la seña de que se pusiera de pie e igual le brindo un cálido abrazo – cuídate ahijado, se que harás un buen trabajo en ausencia de tu padre- le susurro

Draco que siempre había querido mucho a sus dos padrinos asintió conmovido por su confianza correspondiendo el abrazo – Gracias padrino y… lo siento- murmuro con sinceridad

\- Olvídalo- negó Lucian separándose del joven rubio

\- Lucian podrías esperar unos minutos, Pansy y yo nos vamos contigo de una vez- se escucho de pronto la voz de Lord Malfoy que también se había levantado e iba hacia la salida de salita llamando desde la puerta a un sirviente que estaba cerca, dándole ordenes de avisar a Pansy y subir las cosas de ambos al carruaje que los llevaría primero a casa de Lucian y luego hacia Robinet – Listo vamos afuera Lucian, Pansy nos vera en la entrada…- murmuro esperando a su amigo en la entrada de la salita

\- Lucius creo que deberías despedirte primero- le riño de cierta forma Lord Zabinni no queriendo que las cosas entre padre e hijo quedaran así

Lucius le miró mal por su comentario pero sabiendo que a su amigo sus miradas no le hacían ni cosquillas bufo un poco para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lucian con los chicos siendo a Blaise al primero que le habló – Blaise cuídate mucho, se que harás que Lucian se sienta orgulloso- expreso dándole un corto pero afectuoso abrazo y es que a diferencia de su amigo el no era tan expresivo con lo que sentía o por lo menos ya no. Luego miro a su hijo quien se rehusaba a mirarle.

\- Draco tu padre quiere despedirse…- intervino Lucian al ver cómo estaban las cosas y que Lucius no hacía, ni decía nada, solo miraba a su hijo

Ante esas palabras de su padrino el joven rubio se digno a mirar a su progenitor esperando lo que quisiera decir pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarse y menos ser él quien iniciara la conversación.

Lord Malfoy al notar que tendría que ceder un poco él esta vez aspiro hondo y es que no es que no quisiera a su hijo, lo amaba pero cuando discutían por ese tema en particular en el que sabía tenía razón le era difícil dar el primer paso para una rápida reconciliación entre los dos, por lo general pasaban días para que pudieran hablar de nuevo cordial y afectuosamente – Cuídate mucho, nos veremos a mi regreso y espero hagas un buen trabajo- fue lo único que pudo decir al final, abrazándolo un poco menos rápido que a Blaise pero transmitiendo en ese gesto todo lo que no podía en esos momentos, por su tonto orgullo y porque aun seguía molesto.

Draco quien no era para nada tonto entendió el mensaje y se dejo abrazar igualmente trasmitiéndole a su padre su sentir en ese abrazo, poco después ambos Malfoy se separaron y con una última mirada Lucius se dio la vuelta caminando hacia Lucian que lo miraba desde la puerta con una media sonrisa y luego juntos desaparecieron yendo hacia la entrada del palacio

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno que dicen les gusto, no les gusto, tienen preguntas? **

**Que tengan lindo día, hasta la próxima semana**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Hola de nuevo aquí estoy con otro cap. de mi fic pero antes de pasar de lleno al cap. quiero agradecer a NightmareNess por su comentario que me animo mucho a seguir con la historia por ello este cap. se lo dedico a NightmareNess en especial. **

**Ahora sí, sin más que agregar les dejo con el cap. que lo disfruten.**

* * *

En la entrada del palacio perteneciente a los Malfoy por generaciones se encontraba ya una bella joven que tenía en ese momento una expresión un poco molesta en el rostro y es que no entendía por qué se irían tan pronto si los planes eran irse más tarde por lo que tuvo que apresurarse con su arreglo, además de que por ordenes de su padrino, no había podido despedirse de Draco y Blaise argumentando que la quería de inmediato y sin desvió alguno en la entrada. Ella por supuesto obedeció la orden que se le había dado a pesar de su molestia y aprovechando que ya había alistado lo que se pondría se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse y tan pronto como le fue posible se dirigió a la entrada del palacio sin desviarse y ahí se encontraba en esos momentos esperando a su padrino.

\- Querida Pansy veo con agrado que seguiste mis indicaciones- se escucho de repente la voz de Lucius quien junto con Lucian venían saliendo mirando ambos a la joven con agrado ya lista y dispuesta para que partieran

La joven que se hallaba de espaldas a la entrada viendo hacia los jardines frontales del palacio se giro con estudiados movimientos elegantes quedando frente a frente a ambos hombres quedando oculta su molestia de hace unos momentos por una amable sonrisa

\- Padrino, Lord Zabinni…- saludo

\- Pansy tu como siempre cada vez más hermosa…- correspondió al saludo Lucian con agrado yendo a besar la mano de la joven dama cual educado caballero que era

Pansy se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido y por el beso pero se recompuso pronto – Muchas gracias Lord Zabinni- termino diciendo

Lucius solo sonrió ante el espectáculo, olvidándose un momento de su molestia anterior, sabiendo perfectamente lo mucho que le gustaba a Pansy que la tratarán como la dama que era, mas cuando estaba a punto de agregar algo un hombre mayor con una sencilla túnica de servicio con el escudo de los Malfoy bordado en el pecho se acercó subiendo por la escalinata que se anteponía alas enormes puertas que daban entrada al palacio anunciando que el carruaje estaba listo, a lo que el rubio Noble asintió y acercándose a Pansy le ofreció su brazo, para así bajar los tres.

Una vez abajo los tres Nobles subieron a un amplio y lujoso carruaje jalado por cuatro imponentes corceles plateados de ojos cual frió hielo, cuatro poderosos Libiru, una raza exclusiva de la familia Malfoy, conocidos por su rapidez, su belleza y su pureza pero también por su bravura y poderío

\- Bueno no me puedo quejar Lucius las condiciones del viaje serán aceptables- dijo con sarcasmo y ya dentro del carruaje Lucian observando la comodidad y el espacioso del interior del que sería su transporte

\- Mí querido amigo los Malfoy solo viajamos con lo mejor…- respondió con arrogancia el rubio al tiempo que daba la orden y el carruaje se ponía en marcha

\- Por supuesto estoy al tanto de lo contrarió jamás hubiese aceptado viajar con ustedes, no puedo permitirme bajar los estándares aceptables para los Zabinni- rebatió esta vez el pelinegro incisivamente

\- Oh por favor basta los dos maduren, ambas familias son poderosas e importantes por igual- intervino Pansy rodando los ojos – ahora entiendo a quienes se parecen Draco y Blaise- susurro negando

Lucian se permitió soltar una ligera risa ante las palabras de la joven – Jajaja bueno Lucius creo que fuimos puestos en nuestro lugar-

\- Si… tal vez- murmuro el rubio hombre con cierto resquemor - pero Pansy te he dicho que no te dirijas a nosotros con tanta falta de educación somos mayores y merecemos respeto-

\- Puede que si padrino pero estamos a solas y la verdad ustedes a veces pareciera que tienen la edad de Draco y Blaise sobre todo cuando se ponen a comparar sus caballos o a ambas familias- fue la relajada respuesta de Pansy

Lucius negó sin dar crédito a las palabras de la joven a su lado, como les decía algo así, aunque tal vez fuese cierto pero de todos modos…

\- Pero bueno dime Lucian vendrás con nosotros cierto pero imagino que Blaise igual que Draco se queda verdad- pregunto cómo sin nada mas antes de que Lord Zabinni contestara intervino Lucius

\- Pansy Parkinson como te atreves a llamar a Lucian por su nombre y de tu como si fuera tu gran amigo… donde quedo el educado Lord Zabinni de hace unos momentos- le regaño de nuevo Lord Malfoy mirándola con sorpresa e indignación

Pansy volvió a rodó los ojos por segunda vez en el trayecto – Como dije antes estamos a solas padrino además no creo que le moleste a Lucian que me dirija así a él, lo hago con Severus y dice que está bien- menciono encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente

A esas palabras Lucius sintió que iba a desmayarse y agradeció estar sentado – Le… le hablas a Severus por su nombre y de tu- logro agregar una vez se recompuso un poco de la impresión

\- Si desde hace un tiempo, de hecho él fue quien me dijo que podía hacer lo mismo con Lucian, claro solo cuando estemos solos como ahora e igual con él solo lo hago cuando estamos a solas así que padrino por favor deja de hiperventilar- dijo cierto fastidio la chica

\- Pero… pero…- decía Lucius sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba cuando escucho una vez más la suave risa de su mejor amigo – Lucian por favor esto no es para reírse, que le pasa a Severus, pero dime tú sabías de esto- pregunto a su pelinegro amigo

Lucian que todavía reía un poco negó – No la verdad no sabía nada a mi sorprende tanto como a ti esto pero no exageres Lucius como dice Pansy estamos a solas y por mí no hay problema-

\- Que dices pero… Increíble! Sencillamente increíble… definitivo tu y Severus están perdiendo la cabeza- termino exclamando un indignado Lucius

\- No es eso Lucius pero piénsalo todos nosotros somos como una gran familia y los formalismos desde hace mucho están de más, lo que sucede es que tu eres muy rígido- mirando a su amigo con diversión por su sobre actuación ante algo tan trivial

\- No es rigidez Lucian Zabinni, es buena educación, buenas costumbres no importa si somos familia o no eso debe mantenerse, además Blaise no lo hace ni Draco-

\- Bueno ellos se sienten cómodos siguiendo las buenas costumbres como tu les dices pero Pansy- mirando a la joven que solo miraba a Lucius con aburrimiento – es diferente así que déjala ser además como ella misma ha dicho solo lo hará cuando estemos a solas por lo que está bien, además Pansy es una joven dama de comportamiento intachable en sociedad y sabe comportarse perfectamente cuando debe hacerlo- alegó Lucian en defensa de la joven que solo le sonrió

\- Si… bueno eso es cierto pero…- suspirando derrotado- está bien pero solo lo harás cuando no haya nadie alrededor y por qué Lucian y Severus te lo permiten pero conmigo ni se te ocurra hacerlo, para ti soy padrino, nada de Lucius- acepto finalmente aunque con mucho pesar el rubio hombre

\- Por supuesto padrino no iba a hacerlo contigo de todas formas- agrego con desfachatez la joven dama pelinegra

Lucius negó de nuevo ante la actitud de su ahijada – Definitivamente le influencia de Draco te está echando a perder tu siempre habías sido tan sensata, tan obediente pero de un tiempo para acá- soltando otro suspiro

\- Bueno padrino no es precisamente Draco solamente Blaise también ayuda pero no es solo por ellos- le quito importancia Pansy con un elegante movimiento de su mano – aunque ahora que los mencionas por qué no me permitiste despedirme de ellos y por que salimos antes- cuestiono recordando su anterior molestia

Lucius se puso serio de pronto por esas palabras que le recordaron su discusión con Draco por lo que desvió su gris mirada de la ambarina de Pansy – No fue por nada en particular es solo que decidí que era mejor partir junto con Lucian de una vez y no perder tiempo dando vueltas innecesarias, en cuanto a lo de no poder despedirte pues… Lucian tenía prisa de irse y además no es como si fuéramos a irnos un mes, volverás a ver a esos dos pronto- termino con una aparente tranquilidad

\- Valla y eso… es cierto…- pregunto la pelinegra incrédula pues conocía muy bien a su padrino y aunque aparentaba normalidad y tranquilidad no la miraba y se había puesto muy serio de repente

\- Por supuesto que es cierto no es así Lucian- murmuro el rubio Noble aun mirando por la ventana del carruaje no queriendo hablar más del asunto pues se volvería a molestar

\- Si claro es totalmente cierto Pansy y te pido una disculpa si por mi causa tuviste que estar lista antes de lo que tenias planeado- expreso Lord Zabinni con una franca expresión mirando a la joven de manera directa y segura esperando que con esto la astuta chica se convenciera pues si seguía insistiendo sabía que haría a Lucius estallar y eso no era bueno pues por lo que veía su amigo quería evitar hablar del tema

\- Oh… bien bueno les creeré entonces por ahora aunque ya me enterare si me mienten cuando regresemos- termino por aceptar la joven Noble aunque sin demasiado convencimiento

Y así después del tenso momento el resto del trayecto hacia el feudo de Wilthshire donde se encontraba el Palacio de la familia Zabinni fue más ameno para los tres Nobles con Pansy contando graciosas anécdotas que hacían reír a ambos hombres y de cuando en cuando hacían indignar de nuevo a Lord Malfoy por las ocurrencias de la joven dama que había criado desde que era un bebé y a quien quería más que como una ahijada, que no lo era realmente pues su madrina había sido solo Narcissa, como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**Año 987 d. De la Gran Guerra **

**Alaktar, ciudad central del reino de Balaur **

En el mismo momento en que los dos más importantes Nobles de Balaur, se encaminaban al palacio de uno de ellos para partir hacia Robinet, el monarca de Balaur se alistaba también para partir hacia el mismo lugar y con igual propósito, asistir a los funerales de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Quien lo diría que te irías tan pronto Albus…- se escucho en una suntuosa habitación del castillo real – Como me hubiese gustado ver tu cara ahora que soy Rey, una lástima que no pudiste venir a mi coronación- trono de nuevo con burla la imponente y profunda voz de su Real Majestad Tom Sorvolo Riddle, monarca de Balaur recién coronado Rey ante la desafortunada e incidental muerte de su hermano mayor antiguo Rey de Balaur.

\- Mi lord yo… lamento interrumpir sus cavilaciones pero… que hago me… me retiro- se escucho otra voz solo que esta más tímida y sumisa que provenía del cómodo lecho que estaba en medio de la habitación

Su Real Majestad que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas viendo por su balcón se giro con un elegante y fluido movimiento observando con satisfacción y una media sonrisa altiva a quien le había hablado, un bello joven de facciones aniñadas y dorados cabellos ondulados, el cual se encontraba en su cama, cubriendo tímidamente su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas, mientras miraba hacia abajo con sumisión en espera de una respuesta.

\- Mi hermoso Evan, me encantaría decirte que no, pero debo partir en unos momentos- murmuro el monarca con fingido pesar acercándose con pasos lentos, desplegando en cada uno una virilidad y un atractivo sexual innegable

\- Oh… ya veo, es una pena Mi Lord yo… me hubiese gustado… estar más con usted- admitió el joven llamado Evan con cierta vergüenza, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban y se atrevía a levantar su mirada, revelando unos grandes y bonitos ojos lilas, que se toparon con unos enigmáticos y atrayentes ojos color rubí que le miraban complacidos con sus palabras

\- Mi Evan tan dulce como siempre- expreso con una seductora sonrisa el Rey de Balaur al tiempo que se sentaba en la enorme cama, muy cerca del jovencito y acariciaba su sonrojada mejilla – y no dudes que a mí me hubiera gustado disfrutar más contigo porque eres sencillamente delicioso- termino diciendo mientras pasaba su rubí mirada por todo el cuerpo del joven sin pudor alguno

Evan se sonrojo aun mas por esa mirada recayendo en su cuerpo, por esas palabras que le hicieron recordar las pasadas noches, las mejores noches de su vida pensó sin duda, más aun con esos recuerdos frescos en su memoria y en su cuerpo tomo fuerzas para hablar – Mi Lord… Mi Lord yo… usted me halaga- susurró deseando que ese hombre volviese a besarlo, a tocarlo, a tomarlo.

Tom sonrió una vez mas de esa manera devastadora, contento de ver esa mirada deseosa en el jovencito y entonces de verdad deseo tener más tiempo, más tiempo para disfrutar a consciencia de ese delicioso cuerpo, pero lamentablemente tenía que irse, mas se permitió un pequeño capricho y acercándose aun más al cálido y joven cuerpo de Evan, tomo la barbilla ajena con delicadeza para tomar con pasión esos rosados labios que le entregaran apasionados besos apenas hacia unas horas atrás.

Por su parte Evan al sentir el anhelado beso se aferró a la ropa del mayor y junto su cuerpo todo lo que pudo con el ajeno, sin importarle ya su desnudez ni nada, solo le importaba ese beso, ese hombre al que se entregará totalmente y sin reparos en ese apasionado contacto.

Su Real Majestad sonrió dentro del beso al sentir la entrega total del chico y pasó uno de sus brazos por la desnuda cintura para estrechar aún más el contacto entre ambos si es que era posible, mientras que con su otra mano recorría a placer de nuevo ese cuerpo que ya había sido suyo varías veces

\- Ahhh mi lord…- gimió deseoso el joven una vez el rey se separo de sus labios y repartía lamidas y besos por su cuello

\- Oh precioso Evan, me encantas eres de todos los que poseído, el más apasionado, el más sensible a mi tacto- rugió la excitada voz de su majestad deleitándose con la suave piel bajo su mano y sus labios

\- ahhhhh… yo…. mi lord… ahhhh- gemía el chiquillo sin parar y perdido en el deseo que esas pocas caricias y besos le provocaban

Mas el excitante e intenso momento que se vivía en la habitación de Su Real Majestad se vio interrumpido por un toqui do en la puerta

Tom Riddle, quien ya había acostado por completo a un excitado Evan que lanzaba deliciosos gemidos deseosos, maldijo por lo bajo y se separo de su amante un poco, parando todo tipo de caricias al cuerpo bajo él, que respirando entre cortado entre abrió su mirada lila, confundido de que el Rey se hubiese detenido, mas el monarca ya no le miraba, miraba hacia la puerta de sus aposentos.

\- Adelante…- concedió Su Real Majestad con autoridad y totalmente imperturbable como si hubiese estado conversando o leyendo antes de tan abrupta interrupción.

Al instante una de las mucamas del castillo entro, mas al ver la escena ante sus ojos se ruborizo y de inmediato bajo la vista – Lamento interrumpir su majestad, pero el capitán de su guardia personal, Sir Cardigan, me indico le informara está listo todo para su viaje, su carruaje le espera en la entrada al castillo y ya llevaron su equipaje para el viaje, solo le esperan a usted para partir majestad- murmuro con total respeto la mujer y sin atreverse a mirar nada que no fuera el suelo

Tom siseo con malestar, pues se debatía entre partir de inmediato como sería lo correcto o demorarse unos minutos más y satisfacer su deseo, al final y como siempre decidió que lo primero era satisfacer sus deseos, así que con una arrogante sonrisa expreso – Dile a Sir Cardigan que tardare un poco, antes debo terminar algo pendiente- mirando de nuevo al joven bajo su cuerpo, que le sonrió ante su decisión

La mujer se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar eso pero asintió – Muy bien su majestad con permiso- termino diciendo para luego partir apurada de la habitación, escuchando de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta, los necesitados y deseosos gemidos del joven que compartía, por esta semana cuando mucho, el lecho con su majestad.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

En la habitación una vez se hubo ido la mucama Su Real Majestad intensifico sus atenciones al joven que gemía deliciosamente de nuevo sin parar, hundiendo de nuevo su rostro en el pálido cuello al cual llenaba de besos y ligeras mordidas que dejarían marca, para luego ir bajando poco a poco cual, experto amante que era, hacia las rosadas tetillas las cuales atendió con reverencia pues sabía era uno de los puntos más sensibles en el jovencito.

Evan ante esto arqueo su espalda todo lo que el cuerpo sobre él le permitió y lanzo un gritito de puro placer, al tiempo que apresaba fuertemente entre sus dedos las sabanas bajo él.

Tom sonrió por ese excitante sonido salido de los labios de su amante y continuo sus atenciones, mientras arrastraba sus manos por todos lados del delicioso joven, una vez sintió la dureza totalmente firme del chiquillo entre una de sus manos, se separo por completo del joven cuerpo, causando que los entrecerrados ojos lilas se clavaran en él, a lo cual sonrió de manera arrogante y se desabrocho el pantalón negro que portaba, sacando de entre su ropa su miembro totalmente erecto, sonriendo aun más cuando los ojos lilas de Evan se clavaron como hipnotizados en su miembro y paso su tersa lengua por sus hinchados labios.

\- Que pasa mi pequeño Evan, acaso quieres probarlo de nuevo- pregunto con burlona lujuria

El joven de dorada cabellera se limito a sentir e incorporarse gateando hasta llegar frente ese perfecto miembro, para luego tomarlo con adoración entre sus manos y besando la punta comenzar a lamerlo como si fuese el mas delicioso dulce que hubiese probado.

Su Real Majestad gruño de deseo y satisfacción por las acciones del joven para luego llevar sus manos a los largos cabellos dorados y jalarlos un poco, al tiempo que su voz un poco mas turbada se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación – Mételo, a tu boca mételo- ordenó

Evan de inmediato obedeció sumisamente a la orden y con reverencia llevo ese miembro a sus labios, tomando en su boca con placer el miembro del Rey, quien de inmediato le dio la orden de comenzar a moverse, lo cual él hizo sacando y metiendo ese delicioso miembro en su boca al ritmo que las manos en su cabello le marcaban, sonriendo como pudo cuando logro sacar del implacable monarca algunos gruñidos de placer.

\- Ahh siiii… mi pequeño… eres definitivamente el mejor… sigue asiii…- murmuraba con deseo el monarca de mirada rubí, sintiendo que estaba cerca de terminar, por lo que aunque le hubiese gustado terminar dentro de esa exquisita boca jalo los rubios cabellos, apartando al chico que lo miro confundido.

\- Mi lord… hice algo mal- pregunto confundido y un poco asustado por haber sido apartado de tan deliciosa tarea antes de que el Rey terminara como lo había hecho ayer en su boca.

\- Oh no Evan… acaso no escuchaste, eres el mejor con esa boquita tuya tan perfecta… pero la verdad es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar y prefiero terminar dentro de ti- explico con lujuria su Real Majestad

El joven de mirada lila mucho más tranquilo con esa respuesta entendió lo que quería expresarle el Rey con esas palabras y esa mirada por lo que con una sutil sonrisa de deseo retrocedió y se acomodó de nuevo al centro de la enorme cama, una vez estuvo en posición miro fijamente al hombre frente a él, lo miro con todo el ardor y la pasión de los que fue capaz y susurro – Entonces Mi Lord…- abriendo sus blancas y largas piernas – tómeme por favor- rogo abriéndose más, dejando por completo a la vista su rosada entrada - hágame suyo… se lo suplico… lo necesito dentro de mi- termino mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba sus rosados pezones y la otra tocaba su urgida erección.

Tom al ver tan sensual imagen, sintió su boca secarse de deseo, de lujuria y es que ese niño era un amante perfecto, daba una imagen inocente y pura, casi tímida, pero en la cama se movía como la mejor prostituta que su Real Majestad hubiera probado, era pervertida mente sexy por eso se había convertido en su amante favorito pensó, al tiempo que sin soportarlo más se acercaba al chiquillo y se introducía de una envestida en esa cálida y estrecha entrada gimiendo con lujuria al sentir esas suaves paredes aprisionar su miembro.

Evan lanzo un agudo y sonoro gemido de puro placer al recibir por fin a su majestad, dentro muy dentro de él, al por fin recibir ese turgente y dotado miembro en su interior, al por fin saberse unido al Rey, saberse suyo una vez más.

Su Real Majestad al escuchar ese gemido brotar de su amante, salió de ese cálido interior por completo, para volver a envestir dura y un poco rudamente, una vez más esa rosada entrada que lo volvió a recibir con su suavidad y calidez, después comenzó con impetuosos envistes aumentando cada vez más y más el ritmo, hasta que dentro de ese frenético ritmo, sintió esa estrecha entrada apretarse mucho más alrededor de su miembro, al tiempo que el joven bajó él, gemía su nombre con fuerza y se derramaba entre ambos, logrando con esto que Tom no tardará en venirse en ese cálido interior, soltando potentes y abundantes torrentes de esperma, que pronto comenzaron a escurrir por la entrada y los muslos de Evan una vez el Rey abandono su cálido refugió y se hizo a un lado recostándose de espaldas al colchón totalmente satisfecho.

\- Le gusto… mi Lord…- se atrevió a preguntar el ojilila una vez hubo calmado su respiración y se recupero un poco de tan fuerte orgasmo, volteándose un poco de lado para ver mejor al monarca

Tom que tenía una satisfecha sonrisa miro a su joven amante de reojo – Si estuviste totalmente a la altura pequeño Evan…- susurro con complacencia para luego levantarse e ir hacia su vestidor pues obviamente debía cambiarse.

Mientras el joven de dorada melena aun en el lecho del Rey suspiraba complacido con esas palabras, al tiempo que sentía como la todavía cálida semilla del monarca llenaba su interior y escurría por sus muslos causándole una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

Al poco tiempo su Real Majestad salía, tan perfectamente arreglado como siempre, de su vestidor y miraba hacia su lecho, a su joven amante totalmente desnudo aun descubierto y con una cara de completo deleite que no podía ocultar lo que le hizo sonreír a él con petulancia.

\- Bueno precioso Evan- halago haciendo sonreír mas al joven - me voy, cuando regrese hablaremos de cuanto más te quedaras en el palacio- expresó como si estuviese hablando de negocios, para luego con su andar majestuoso y elegante salir de sus aposentos, sin dirigir una sola mirada más al joven de mirada lila.

Dentro un desconcertado Evan miraba la puerta sin entender las últimas palabras del Rey y su de repente distante despedida – "cuando regrese hablaremos de cuanto más te quedaras en el palacio"- había dicho, es que acaso su estancia en el palacio no iba a ser permanente, es que no se iba a convertir en… en el Rey consorte de Balaur, pero por qué?, él había entregado su virginidad al Rey, lo había complacido en todo y ahora él no podía regresar con sus padres así como así, no… él no se iría haría lo que fuera para quedarse con el Rey, para convertirse en su esposo, después de todo era hermoso y joven y sabía que al Rey le encantaba su cuerpo y su compañía, así que en este tiempo que estarían lejos seguro lo extrañaría y cuando regresara le pediría que se quedara para siempre… si eso pasaría, pensó finalmente el lindo joven y con una sonrisa de seguridad se acomodo en el lecho y se dispuso a descansar.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

En los pasillos de mármol del castillo las determinadas y crudas pisadas del Rey resonaban a su paso dirigiéndolo a la salida donde ya le esperaban para partir, a lo largo del camino se encontró con varios sirvientes y mucamas haciendo su faena y a todos les dirigió una mirada de despreció y frialdad, después de todo y aunque necesitase de esa gente para trabajar en el palacio, no tenia por que tratarlos bien, eran seres inferiores, seres sin importancia, desechables y sustituibles. No merecían ni siquiera estar en su presencia… pensó con superioridad y arrogancia mientras apresuraba su elegante andar.

Una vez Su Real Majestad estuvo fuera del castillo miro al capitán de su guardia personal con indiferencia, mientras este y los demás caballeros que le acompañarían, le saludaban a coro y hacían la correspondiente reverencia a lo cual el simplemente les miro inexpresivo y se acerco a su transporte.

\- Bien Sir Cardigan espero todas mis órdenes hayan sido cumplidas a la perfección- amenazó con sutileza, mientras posaba sus ojos en el suntuoso carruaje que le llevaría a su destino, supervisando atentamente que todo estuviese tal y como él había ordenado

\- Su Real Majestad le aseguró, todo está en orden y según sus órdenes- replico con formalidad y respeto el hombre de brillante armadura negra, tratando de no mostrar sus nervios y el cierto temor que la sutil amenaza le había provocado

\- Mmmm eso lo juzgare yo…- fueron las cortantes palabras del monarca, quien después de recorrer con la mirada el carruaje, poso su mirada rubí en los seis magníficos corceles negros como la noche que tirarían del carruaje – mis bellezas… mis Diabolos- siseo acariciando los suaves y largos crines de los caballos, que como si le hubiesen entendido, voltearon a mirarle con sus endemoniados ojos en forma de intensas llamas naranjas y rojas – los trataron bien al ponerles los arneses- pregunto el Rey con voz sise ante mirando complacido a sus corceles, quienes igual que antes como si le entendiesen sacudieron su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo – perfecto… perfecto- siseo una vez más complacido palmeando la fuerte espalda de uno de los corceles y continuo "hablando" con ellos con esa voz sise ante

Mientras el Rey continuaba con su… platica… y sus caricias a los seis corceles, los caballeros de su guardia junto con Sir Cardigan miraban el espectáculo, admirados y atemorizados al mismo tiempo, ya que a ninguno les agradaban esos caballos, eran hermosos e imponentes sin duda pero su mirada era perturbadora, era una mirada profunda que desnudaba el alma, que hipnotizaba, pero que por momentos parecía tornarse malvada y cruel, y eso a ellos les horrorizaba, además de que estaba eso otro, cuando el Rey les hablaba parecían entenderle y contestarle a su manera, aunque si lo pensaban era comprensible pues esos corceles… los Diabolos, como eran conocidos por todo el reino, eran creación de Su Real Majestad, nadie sabía cómo los había creado, pero un día aparecieron de la nada en el establo real y el entonces príncipe Tom había anunciado que eran sus suyos, su creación, proclamando el nombre de la raza de los corceles, para luego ordenar que los trataran lo mejor posible o recibirían un castigo ejemplar. Aun así y con todo lo comprensible que era que los corceles pudiesen entender al ahora Rey, ellos sentían temor

\- Bueno Sir Cardigan, al parecer hizo una labor… aceptable…- expreso con una ligera aprobación el monarca de Balaur después de terminar su charla con los Diabolos, sacando de sus pensamientos sobre los corceles al capitán de la guardia y a los demás caballeros

\- Eh… gracias Su Real Majestad partimos entonces- murmuro un poco menos nervioso Sir Cardigan abriendo la puerta del carruaje para que el Rey subiese

\- Si vamos, será entretenido…- dijo con petulancia mas para sí mismo el monarca al tiempo que subía a su carruaje y con un movimiento de su mano hacía cerrar la puerta al tiempo que sus preciados corceles iniciaban la marcha a Robinet.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Y aquí aparece el villano de la historia, que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto con otro cap., cuídense mucho, que tengan lindo día!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4, Parte 1**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Hola de nuevo les traigo un capitulo mas, pero antes agradezco a NightmareNess por su valioso comentario que por cierto me da pie a lo siguiente.**

**Olvide poner en aclaraciones, en el prologo, una cosa importante que tal vez no guste a muchos y dejen de leerme por ello, espero que no pero bueno al final es su decisión. **

**Verán este fic es un proyecto muy personal que empecé a escribir más que nada para mí y debido a eso es un fic que hará honor a la palabra long fic pues será largo y por lo tanto ira algo lento, las cosas no se darán rápido, además de que aun falta presentar personajes y situaciones, así que de antemano me disculpo con aquellos que quisieran un ritmo más rápido. **

**Sin embargo prometo que si se animan a seguir leyendo y se quedan conmigo hasta el final valdrá la pena la espera y la paciencia. Oh y para los que gusten tanto del drarry como yo, déjenme decir que llegara créanme, pero primero deben pasar varias cosas para que nuestros chicos se conozcan.**

**En fin luego de tanta palabrería pasemos a lo importante, el cap. Espero que lo disfruten!.**

* * *

**Wilthshire, feudo al noroeste de Balaur**

El carruaje de los Malfoy arribaba ya al feudo gobernado por los Zabinni y pronto estuvieron atravesando los extensos jardines que precedían el imponente palacio, una vez llegaron a las puertas parte de la guardia de Lord Malfoy fue mandada de regreso a Weimer, pues al viaje se les unirían algunos de los guardias de Lord Zabinni, por lo que no serían requeridos sus servicios así que marcharon de regreso. Después que esto hubo pasado Lucian Zabinni bajo del carruaje con su excelso porte

\- Seguros que no desean pasar a saludar a Severus- pregunto a sus dos acompañantes que permanecían en el carruaje

Pansy miraba enfurruñada a su padrino quien la miraba con advertencia por lo que contesto – A mi me gustaría pero en vista de que no debemos tardarnos más creo que me quedó aquí- dijo mostrando su clara inconformidad en cada una de sus palabras

\- Así es Lucian como dijo Pansy tan elocuentemente es preferible que vallas tu solo o demoraremos más… pero salúdalo de nuestra parte y dile que nos disculpe por no pasar a saludarle- fueron las palabras de Lucius frunciendo el ceño con fastidio por la actitud de su ahijada.

Lucian solo suspiro al notar el pesado ambiente pero asintió – Esta bien le mandare sus saludos y sus disculpas a Severus, no tardare mucho- expreso al tiempo que les daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la entrada al palacio, abriéndose las enormes puertas de inmediato ante su presencia. Una vez dentro atravesó el vestíbulo y de inmediato una suave pero firme voz le llego desde lo alto de la escalinata principal.

\- Lucian pensé que tardarías un poco mas- dijo un hombre de aspecto delicado pero autoritario, poseedor de unos espectaculares y misteriosos ojos color ónix.

\- Severus… lamento interrumpirte antes de tiempo en tus ocupaciones pero hubo un cambio de planes- se disculpo Lord Zabinni observando con una sonrisa a su esposo, que ya bajaba por la escalinata con ese aíre elegante y sobrio que le caracterizaba, a la vez que su larga y lacia cabellera negra se movía al compas de sus pasos ya que la llevaba suelta en esta ocasión

\- No tienes que disculparte Lucian no me interrumpes, solo que no tuve tiempo de arreglarme adecuadamente para tu llegada- murmuro el Lord consorte con una sutil muy sutil sonrisa apenada, al tiempo que bajaba los dos últimos escalones que le separaban de su esposo

Lucian que se había acercado al pie de la escalinata negó, tomando la suave mano blanca ajena entre sus manos – Tu siempre te ves impecable y hermoso con lo que traigas puesto- dijo galantemente, al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mano que sostenía y luego besaba muy levemente los labios frente a él.

Severus se limito a ampliar su sonrisa y sonrojarse casi imperceptiblemente por esas muestras de afecto, pero luego recordó las otras palabras de su esposo y frunció ligeramente el ceño – Que cambio en los planes Lucian y ahora que recuerdo no ibas a despedirte de Blaise y de paso traerlo a casa…-

\- Si ese era el plan original, pero mejor pasemos a un lugar más cómodo para explicarte mejor, te parece- dijo Lord Zabinni ofreciendo su brazo a su consorte, que de inmediato acepto la propuesta enganchándose a él y caminando ambos hacia el fondo a la sala favorita de Severus

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Tan pronto llegaron, Lucian de inmediato llamo a uno de los sirvientes y le ordeno llevar su equipaje de viaje al carruaje que esperaba afuera, también le ordeno decir a ciertos caballeros de su guardia personal que se alistaran para el viaje y lo esperaran frente a la entrada. Una vez termino de dar estas órdenes tomo asiento al lado de su esposo que le miraba expectante por respuestas.

\- Bien veras….- comenzó a relatar desde que llego al palacio de la familia Malfoy, le conto todo lo que platico con Lucius, incluyendo cierto pasaje de recuerdos sobre el pasado de ambos, su plática con los chicos y la discusión de Lucius con Draco, a lo cual la tranquila expresión de Severus reflejo cierta reprobación pero no le interrumpió y le permitió seguir contando hasta que termino – Y bueno así fue como ahora terminare viajando con Lucius y Pansy-

\- Mmmm ya veo- susurro Severus con una mirada entre contenta y preocupada – me alegro que no viajes solo, yo debería acompañarte…-

\- No! Eso está fuera de discusión, no has estado bien últimamente y no voy a arriesgarte- agrego Lucian antes de que su consorte siguiese por ese camino

Severus solo le regalo una sonrisa resignada asintiendo – si lo sé, me he resignado ya a tu sobre protección aunque exageras- ganándose una mirada de reproche del hombre de mirada zafiro – está bien, no hablemos mas del tema y mejor dime, en verdad crees que Lucius estará bien de ir a Robinet?- pregunto nuevamente con una mirada preocupada

Lucian suspiro con tristeza para luego negar – La verdad no lo creo, pero tiene que hacerlo no puede faltar lo sabes-

\- Si lo sé, él es después de todo Lord Malfoy pero…- desviando su ónix mirada – sufrirá y yo quisiera estar con él también, yo puedo entender lo que sentirá al ir a… Robinet… puedo entender lo que sentirá al enfrentar el pasado- susurro con una voz ligeramente temblorosa

Lord Zabinni quien sabía de lo que le hablaba Severus se acerco y lo abrazo brindándole consuelo, queriendo que no sufriera por los recuerdos, que seguro estaban luchando por llegar a su mente y surgir desde lo más profundo de su corazón, recuerdos de lo que vivió hace mucho en ese reino, de hecho ese era el motivo principal de que no quisiera llevar a su esposo con él, no era tanto su salud física lo que le preocupaba si Severus iba a Robinet.

Por su parte Severus se refugió en esos fuertes y cálidos brazos, recostando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su esposo, a la vez que cerraba un momento sus ojos y trataba de no recordar, no sentir, después de todo aquello estaba en el pasado y ahí debía seguir, así que aspirando hondo se fue serenando de nuevo empujando a lo más profundo de su mente y corazón aquellos bellos pero dolorosos recuerdos. Cuando se sintió mejor se separo un poco de Lucian y le regalo un rápido beso en los labios – Gracias ya estoy bien- aseguró mirando los preocupados ojos azules

\- Estas seguro- pregunto Lucian dudosos y preocupado, ganándose un suave asentimiento logrando que se calmara al notar, que en efecto la mirada ónix parecía de nuevo tranquila

\- Ahora volviendo de nuevo a Lucius- retomo el noble de larga cabellera negra – solo espero que el pasado no sea tan cruel con él, no lo merece a vivido amargado y triste arrepentido de sus decisiones-

\- Lo sé, pero si eso pasa, yo estaré a su lado por ti, por los dos, no te preocupes más- acariciando su mejilla con cariño

\- Esta bien tienes razón pero también me preocupas tu… recordar tu pasado, tus propios dolorosos recuerdos siempre te deja mal no lo niegues, a los demás se los puedes ocultar, incluso lo puedes ocultar de Lucius pero no de mi Lucian- mirando directamente a esos profundos ojos azul zafiro – dime sinceramente, estas bien?-

Lucian sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Severus por lo que dejo caer uno a uno los muros que había erigido a su alrededor, las diferentes mascaras que usaba frente a los demás para protegerse si eran extraños o para no preocupar a nadie en el caso de amigos como Lucius.

Severus miro como esto se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos dejando al final una atormentada mirada en los ojos azules de Lucian, lo cual le dolió, ya que esa sola mirada le decía su estado real después de recordar su pasado y no lo pudo evitar, maldijo internamente una vez más a Theodore Nott, quien había sido su mejor amigo, pero que era también el causante de tanto sufrimiento en el hombre que ahora era su esposo.

\- Sev… yo… yo perdóname… te jure no sufrir más por esto pero…- susurro Lucian deteniéndose al sentir que iba a llorar y no quería hacerlo

-Shhh… tranquilo… se que a veces no se puede evitar… y no importa realmente, yo estaré siempre aquí para hacerte sentir bien de nuevo, como tú lo haces conmigo- le tranquilizo con calma y cariño Severus atrayendo esta vez él a su esposo en un cálido abrazo, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en su regazo, mientras acariciaba su suave y corta melena al tiempo que le cantaba una suave melodía como cuando eran niños.

El inquebrantable Lord Zabinni se dejo consolar y permitió que sus sentimientos fluyeran, desahogándose por fin, como no pudo hacerlo frente a Lucius, cuando acudieron a su mente aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, no porque no confiase en su rubio mejor amigo lo suficiente, sino porque él debía ser fuerte para Lucius, siempre había sido así entre ellos, él era el más fuerte de los dos, quien sostenía a Lucius cuando su fuerza flaqueaba, en cambio con Severus era diferente, siempre lo fue, no solo por que fuera doncel, Severus era quien le brindaba consuelo a él y siempre lograba calmar sus penas, como lo hacía ahora… solo una persona pudo ocupar el lugar de Severus como su soporte…

No! negó internamente, resistiéndose a recordar de nuevo, por lo que se aferró a las caricias y a la voz de su esposo, quien poco a poco logro enterrar su atormentado pasado muy al fondo de su corazón y su mente una vez más, haciéndolo sentir bien otra vez.

\- Gracias Sev… eres… eres simplemente el mejor consorte del mundo…- dijo Lucian de mucho mejor humor levantando su cabeza del regazo de Severus una vez que este término la canción.

\- Bueno si, te casaste con el mejor- acepto orgulloso el noble de mirada ónix sonriendo ampliamente al notar que la mirada zafiro ya no estaba atormentada ahora parecía tranquila y en paz

Lucian estaba por agregar algo mas cuando se escucho un toqui do en la puerta de la sala y al instante las caretas de Lord Zabinni se levantaron y con voz seria concedió la entrada

\- Lamento interrumpir mi Lord pero ya están listos sus encargos y… Lord Malfoy mando decir que se apresurara- expreso con respeto el sirviente que había mandado antes a realizar sus órdenes

\- Oh ya veo… ve y dile a Lord Malfoy que no me demorare más- ordeno fríamente Lucian para luego ver salir apresurado al joven sirviente - Increíble Lucius es increíble…- negó rodando los ojos

\- Bueno el camino a Robinet es largo y los Malfoy detestan llegar tarde- agrego divertido y mucho más tranquilo Severus

\- Si lo sé pero Lucius exagera- bufando un poco – pero ni hablar, tengo que irme, prométeme que te cuidaras mucho- mirando con una cariñosa sonrisa a su esposo para luego besarle sutilmente

\- Vete tranquilo, yo estaré bien y cuidare que Blaise y Draco no se metan en problemas- expreso con calma

\- No tienes que hacerlo esos dos están advertidos y estaremos en constante contacto con ellos, solo te pido me avises en cuanto Blaise regresé a casa, le di hasta mañana temprano para regresar- afirmo poniéndose de pie

\- Esta bien pierde cuidado yo te aviso, ahora vamos o Lucius es capaz de venir por ti – bromeo Severus un poco, levantándose también, caminando ambos hacia la salida de la sala y llegando pronto a la entrada del palacio

\- Cuídate y cuida de nuestro obstinado Lucius…- susurro muy bajo el noble de mirada ónix con tranquilidad

\- Lo hare- mirando de reojo al carruaje donde un impaciente Lucius y una divertida Pansy los miraban

Severus solo sonrió fugazmente pues estaban en público, para luego hacerles un sutil gesto con la mano a Lucius y Pansy que le respondieron a su manera, Lucius con un ligero cabeceo y Pansy con suave movimiento de saludo con su pequeña mano. Después de esto Severus le dirigió una última mirada cargada de cariño a su esposo y luego con elegancia dio la vuelta y se perdió en el interior del palacio.

Al ver irse a su esposo Lord Zabinni se giro hacia su destino, mirando a los caballeros de su guardia personal que había solicitado al lado del carruaje de la familia Malfoy, a los cuales les ordenó unirse a los caballeros de Lord Malfoy y ponerse de acuerdo con ellos ya que debían trabajar como una unidad, los hombres que portaban orgullosos el escudo de la familia Zabinni aceptaron con agrado las ordenes de su señor y de inmediato se pusieron a hablar con los guardias de Lucius.

Mientras Lucian entraba al carruaje cerrándose la puerta tras de sí y tomaba asiento en donde estaba antes al frente de Lucius quien lo miraba no muy contento

\- Se supone que no tardarías…- le reprocho con el ceño fruncido

\- Calma Lucius ya estoy aquí, vámonos- respondió con simpleza el noble de mirada azul

Lucius rodo los ojos por la respuesta de su amigo, pero asintió ordenando partir de inmediato y así con los guardias de la familia Zabinni y la familia Malfoy en sincronía, el carruaje partió del palacio Zabinni y salió de Wilthshire rumbo a Robinet

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**Año 987 d. De la Gran Guerra **

**Allvender ciudad principal del reino de Elfen**

Tan rápido como la noticia había llegado a Balaur, Elfen no fue la excepción y la triste perdida del monarca de Robinet llego a cada rincón del "Reino Blanco" como era llamado Elfen por sus bellos paisajes nevados en invierno, pero también por el impresionante castillo que se alzaba orgulloso, hecho por entero de un muy especial mármol blanco creado por elfos que hacían las paredes del castillo impenetrables para cualquier fuerza maligna.

Mas esas impenetrables paredes no podían repeler las malas noticias por lo que al llegarles la noticia de la muerte del Rey Albus Dumbledore de Robinet, la familia real sintió un enorme pesar.

Los Ravenclaw la familia real regente habían conocido muy bien al Rey de Robinet ya que gracias a la sangre elfica corriendo por sus venas ninguno aparentaba la edad que realmente tenían, de hecho la mayoría en Elfen eran Elfos puros o mestizos, todos contentos de servir a sus Reyes, el Rey William Arturius Ravenclaw hijo del legendario Elfo que una vez junto con sus dos amigos trajo la paz a Gaia y El Rey consorte Senota Lefair Ravenclaw, descendiente de una antigua y noble familia de elfos, ambos regían con honor, justicia y paz haciéndolos muy queridos por todos en el "Reino Blanco"

Ambos Reyes se habían conocido hacia centurias y lo suyo fue, como decían los humanos, amor a primera vista, descubriendo de inmediato el uno en el otro a su alma gemela y desde entonces no volvieron a separarse jamás, se comprometieron y tiempo después se enlazaron en un precioso ritual elfico donde no solo unieron sus vidas, unieron sus almas y su magia atándolos incluso más allá de esta vida, aunque no todo era tan perfecto pues debes en cuando tenían pequeñas diferencias de opinión como justo en ese momento

\- No creo que sea conveniente que vallas Senota- se escucho de pronto en la habitación real la voz potente y clara del Rey William, quien sentado en el enorme lecho que adornaba la habitación, miraba con cierta desaprobación y preocupación a su amado consorte, el cual estaba alistándose frente a un espejo que de cuerpo entero que tenían en una esquina de la habitación

\- William Arturius Ravenclaw…- murmuro con molestia y hartazgo el Rey consorte por enésima vez en el día – estoy bien, puedo e iré, eso está fuera de discusión- mandando sobre su hombro una mirada determinada al hombre sentado detrás suyo.

Pero el monarca ignorando esa mirada protesto – No Senota y si te hace daño y si…- mas la mirada airada que le mando su esposo atraves del espejo en el que se veía lo interrumpió.

\- Y si nada William!...- subió la voz Senota- no pasara nada- termino determinado, girándose suavemente para quedar de frente a su esposo, dejando a la vista un ligeramente abultado vientre de 4 meses aproximadamente de gestación que aunque se disimulaba un poco con la ropa era visible si te fijabas bien

William lanzo un audible suspiro cansado sabiendo que cuando a su consorte se le metía una idea era bastante terco, bastantes diferencias tenían por ello, pero aun así… sonrió sin poder evitarlo… no podía negarle nada a Senota nunca pudo ni podría y menos ahora en el estado de gravidez en que se encontraba, por lo que derrotado negó con cierta diversión

\- Definitivamente haces lo que quieres conmigo Senota…- susurro levantándose para ir hacia su consorte – iremos juntos a los funerales de Albus pero no quiero que te canses de más tu bienestar y el de mi niño- poniendo una mano cariñosa en el abultado vientre – son lo más importante para mí- dijo mirando a los bellos y expresivos ojos violetas de su amado

Senota se perdió en los sabios e hipnotizan tés ojos azul ártico de su esposo y suavizo sus suaves y delicadas expresiones mientras asentía - Si lo sé mi amor para mí también es muy importante que nada le pase a nuestro niño- poniendo una de sus manos sobre la que su esposo tenía sobre su vientre – por eso créeme que si no me sintiera bien no me empeñaría en ir-

\- Bien – lanzando otro suspiro- confiare en ti entonces y obligaré a mi lado protector a confiar también- termino aceptando el monarca con una sonrisa de puro amor dirigida hacia su consorte para después sin apartar su mano y la de Senota de su vientre inclinarse un poco besando con profunda devoción los rosados labios ajenos

El "joven" consorte se derritió como siempre en ese beso y correspondió con el mismo profundo amor que le era brindado, entregándose por completo en ese dulce contacto entre ambos, contacto que hubiese seguido si alguien no hubiera abierto intempestivamente la puerta.

\- Me alegra mucho cuanto se quieren pero… padre, papá los estamos esperando hace 20 minutos para comer antes de partir a Robinet- se escucho la melodiosa y suave voz de un hermoso joven que no aparentaba más de 18 o 19 años y que era la viva copia del Rey Consorte solo que con los ojos azul ártico de su padre el Rey, su nombre Bryan Alexander Ravenclaw Lefair, hasta ahora hijo menor de los Reyes de Elfen

William que ante la abrupta intromisión se había separado de su esposo bufo indignado mirando a su bello hijo con enojo – Bryan, no te enseñamos modales o es que acaso olvidaste que se debe tocar antes de entrar a una habitación- regaño

\- No, no lo olvide pero tampoco es educado dejar a la familia esperando o sí- contesto desafiante el joven príncipe

Senota al notar la obvia tormenta que se aproximaba entre su esposo y su hijo decidió intervenir o no saldrían de la habitación en un largo rato – Bryan esa no es manera de contestar a tu padre y tampoco de entrar a nuestra habitación pero ya arreglaremos cuentas ahora como bien dijiste ya los hicimos esperar mucho así que vámonos- expreso tranquilamente tomando del brazo a su esposo, mas en su mirada violeta le reflejaba a su hijo que ya hablarían

William volvió a bufar mientras negaba enojado por la actitud de su hijo menor pero como siempre las palabras y el tacto de su consorte impidieron que perdiera la calma por completo – Si vamos pero Bryan tu grosera actitud no se me olvida- advirtió avanzando junto con su consorte hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones, saliendo por esta ambos Reyes

El joven príncipe por su parte ni se inmuto y se limito a poner una mirada de inocencia en todo momento para luego una vez salieron sus padres, partir tras ellos a donde el resto de la familia real esperaba, pero aunque sabía que no se había llevado una buena reprimenda en ese momento las miradas de sus padres sobre todo la de su papá no le gustaron mucho aun así decidió no pensar en ello después de todo tal vez si se había extralimitado esta vez.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 4. Parte 2**

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno si a pesar de la aclaración en el cap. anterior decidieron darme una oportunidad y me siguen leyendo, les agradezco mucho, en serio prometo que no se van a arrepentir.**

**Ahora pasando a este cap. puedo decirles que aparecen varios nuevos personajes y dos en particular que serán importantes en la historia, espero les gusten. También vemos un poquito más de lo que pasa con los Potter y algo más de Draco y Blaise. **

**Sin más les dejo leer.**

* * *

Mientras en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo real, sentados en torno a una larga mesa provista en ese momento de variados y deliciosos platillos se hallaban aguardando por los Reyes, los demás miembros de la familia real aunque en realidad solo uno de ellos era un Ravenclaw.

\- Porque tardaran tanto es desesperante…- se escucho la voz varonil pero suave de un atractivo e imponente joven de cabellera negra atada en una coleta baja el cual se encontraba sentado ala izquierda y cuyos ojos color violeta expresaban fastidio

\- Christopher no deberías ser tan impaciente sobrino- reprendió al joven otra voz pero más suave y tranquila perteneciente a un bello hombre joven que no aparentaba mas allá de unos 33, 34 años y cuya mirada aguamarina denotaba diversión por el claro fastidio del "joven" príncipe que estaba sentado frente a él

\- Pero Tío Theodore… es que ya llevan más de 20 minutos y ahora se suponía bajarían más rápido porque mi hermano fue a buscarlos- expreso con desespero el príncipe y es que en serio ya tenía hambre y detestaba tener que esperar

\- Por la Diosa Chris pareces un niño pequeño, recuerda quien eres y tu edad- reprendió molesto un joven sentado al lado del príncipe, un joven tan hermoso como Theodore y con un muy obvio parecido ya que era su hijo, debía tener no más de 19 años, pero se notaba en sus suaves y delicadas facciones que era muy maduro para su edad, su nombre Thomas Nott

Por su parte el príncipe al escuchar esas palabras y a diferencia de lo pasado con las de su tío de inmediato se recompuso y asintió – Si yo… tienes razón Thomas lo siento- se disculpo apenado de su comportamiento mirando con atención a su "primo" y mejor amigo aunque en su mirada violeta se reflejaba algo más que un cariño de familia además de una completa adoración

\- Si bueno no tienes que disculparte solo piensa antes de actuar y deja de ser tan caprichoso te lo he dicho…- continuo Thomas con seriedad sin percatarse de lo que la mirada de su "primo" le decía en secreto

De su lado Theodore Nott miraba la interacción entre su sobrino y su hijo en completo silencio y con algo de preocupación ya que era obvio para él lo que el príncipe heredero al trono de Elfen sentía por su hijo, pero también le era claro que Thomas no le correspondía, lo quería sí, pero como un familiar, como un amigo pero nada más y a decir verdad eso le preocupaba ya que eran muy ciertas las palabras de su hijo, su sobrino era muy caprichoso y no quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se le declarará por fin a Thomas y este como era obvio lo rechazara.

De repente toda conversación se detuvo y Theodore salió de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de uno de los mayordomos anunciaba la entrada al comedor de los Reyes haciendo que los tres presentes se levantaran

\- Bendiciones mi querida familia tomen asiento por favor- concedió el Rey William con amabilidad una vez hubieron entrado y hubo tomado su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa con su consorte a su lado

\- Bendiciones padre, papá...- contesto Chris tomando asiento

\- Bendiciones tío William, tío Senota- fue el turno de responder de Thomas que también tomo asiento

\- Bendiciones a los dos William, Senota- dijo esta vez Theodore sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba

En ese justo momento llegaba también el príncipe Bryan quien tomo asiento al lado de su Tío Theodore iniciando así con un gesto del Rey William la amena comida que estuvo amenizada por una plática de cosas triviales hasta que el Rey se puso serio y decidió abordar el tema de su pronto viaje

\- Bueno todos saben que viajaremos a Robinet después de esta comida a los funerales de nuestro buen amigo Albus Dumbledore…-

\- Y papá va a ir…- interrumpió Chris ganándose una mala mirada de su padre por su interrupción

\- Christopher tú y tu hermano están teniendo un comportamiento inaceptable hoy… pero lo dejaré pasar por ahora y si tu papá también ira con nosotros ahora puedo terminar lo que estaba diciendo sin más interrupciones…-mirando a sus dos hijos un momento quienes desviaron la mirada – Perfecto decía entonces iremos a los funerales de Albus y espero un comportamiento impecable de ustedes dos, recuerden quiénes son y que aunque aparenten ser muy jóvenes por nuestra sangre elfica, no lo son tanto así que espero estén a la altura- advirtió – no quiero más comportamientos como estos que están teniendo hoy está claro-

\- Si padre- contestaron a coro los dos príncipes con una fría mirada orgullosa

\- Muy bien ahora tengo que anunciar que después de nuestro viaje Theodore y Thomas nos dejarán para partir a Balaur pues ahora que Hyperion Nott falleció Theodore me informo que se debe ocupar de los asuntos familiares y tomar el mando de todo lo que es suyo en Balaur como Lord Nott que es…- expreso firme pero con tristeza el monarca mirando a ambos Nott con afecto y es que en verdad les tenía un gran cariño a los dos porque si bien no eran su familia de sangre, si eran por lo menos Theo su familia por matrimonio al haberse casado este con su hermanastra Yadiz Boleyn Nott una elfo mestiza que sus padres adoptaron por su gran corazón cuando la niña quedo huérfana.

El salón que había quedado en silencio absoluto ante la declaración del Rey William de repente vio interrumpido todo silencio por un súbito sonido de dos puños golpeando la mesa causando que los cubiertos y platos sonaran también

\- Pero no se pueden ir, Thomas no se puede ir lo prohíbo…- se escucho la furica voz del príncipe heredero al trono que es quien había golpeado con fuerza la mesa con sus manos cerradas en puños – te prohíbo que te lleves a Thomas, tío Theodore…- ordenó finalmente con su dura mirada amatista sobre la mirada aguamarina del hombre frente a él que le miraba con seriedad y cierto disgusto

\- Christopher!- intervino con firmeza y elevando un poco la voz Senota antes de que su esposo lo hiciera y terminara explotando – Discúlpate en este momento con todos por tu comportamiento y discúlpate con tu Tío por decirle tal cosa… tú no eres nadie para ordenarle nada-

\- Pero papá no tengo por qué disculparme, además… tu no entiendes Thomas es…- iba a decir "mío" pero se arrepintió al último momento – es mi primo, mi mejor amigo y por supuesto que puedo ordenar lo que me plazca, soy el futuro Rey de Elfen- menciono con arrogancia y orgullo

\- Tu lo has dicho Christopher eres el futuro Rey, no eres el Rey todavía, pero aunque lo fueras no podrías ordenar lo que te dé la gana- reprendió duramente el Rey consorte – en cuanto a Thomas, si es tu primo y tu mejor amigo pero no es una cosa que puedas manejar a tu antojo y para tu información él quiere irse- termino el hermoso elfo con cierta decepción por la actitud de su hijo mayor

\- QUE! No, eso no es cierto, es mi tío- mirando con cierto rencor a Theodore – que por ser su hijo lo obliga a irse pero…-

\- Basta, basta Christopher!- le interrumpió esta vez Thomas harto y muy enojado por la caprichosa actitud de su primo y de paso por cómo estaba mirando a su padre – estás diciendo tonterías y te estás comportando peor y así quieres ser Rey- mirándolo con frialdad al tiempo que negaba – sería lamentable para Elfen que lo fueras en estos momentos, además para tu información mi papá no me obliga a nada de hecho él- intercambiando mirada unos segundos con su progenitor – no quería regresar a Balaur, deseaba nombrar a alguien en su lugar para manejar allá todo lo que no se pudiese manejar desde aquí, pero yo le exigí regresar-

Ante esas palabras inesperadas palabras el príncipe heredero abrió ligeramente la boca con gran sorpresa incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba – Pero… por qué? porque te quieres ir?- pregunto para luego reafirmar – No te puedes ir-

\- Son motivos personales que no voy a discutir contigo ni con nadie y que solo me incumben a mí y a mi padre y claro que puedo irme nada me ata a Elfen- expreso duramente Thomas y es que aunque le tenía cariño a su primo y a sus… bueno a los Reyes lo que le esperaba en Balaur era mucho más importante.

\- Nada te ata… y yo que maldita sea! O no te importo ni un poco después de tantos años, por la diosa te conozco desde que naciste! Pensé… pensé que me querías!- grito con frustración, coraje y desesperación el Noble elfo de mirada violeta demandando una respuesta a su… a Thomas

Senota estaba por volver a intervenir al escuchar a su hijo gritarle de esa manera a Thomas pero sorprendentemente la mano de William se lo impidió, al tiempo que con una seria expresión negaba, mientras que Theodore y Bryan solo se limitaban a escuchar sin atreverse a intervenir, Theo por que no quería decirle cosas a sobrino de las cuales se arrepentiría y Bryan por que no sabía que decir.

Thomas suspiro con un hartazgo muy evidente, sin entender por qué su mejor amigo, no entendía que no era cuestión de que no lo quisiera y porque demonios estaba dramatizando tanto – Mira Chris escúchame bien, yo te quiero sí y mucho, pero eso no implica que tenga que atarme a ti de por vida, mi cariño por ti no se va a acabar por qué me valla, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo, además siempre puedes visitarnos, ahora hazme el favor de no dramatizar mas quieres, ni que fuéramos novios o algo parecido por la diosa compadezco a quien se enlace contigo- termino diciendo con cansancio el joven de mirada zafiro sin percatarse de que sus palabras habían sido dagas para el corazón del heredero al trono.

Otro largo silencio siguió a esas palabras y el príncipe elfo de mirada violeta se mantenía con la cabeza gacha hasta que de repente y sin decir nada más se levanto abruptamente y salió a paso apresurado del comedor sin mirar a nadie. Sin tardar mucho alguien más se levanto y se dirigió a la salida del comedor mas cuando paso cerca de Thomas le dirigió una sutil mirada rencorosa y murmuro

\- Nunca has sido mi persona favorita Thomas, pero desde hoy considérate indeseable para mi…- dijo Bryan para luego con un paso más tranquilo salir tras su hermano mayor.

El joven de cabellera plateada, la cual llevaba lacia y suelta esta vez, suspiro negando ante la actitud que habían tomado los dos hermanos, pero en especial su mejor amigo y es que seguía sin entender que había de malo en lo que dijo, solo fue sincero, incluso mostro un poco sus sentimientos al decirle a Chris que lo quería. – "que más quiere de mi"- pensó con pesar y cierta tristeza sin mirar a nadie

Por su parte los Reyes y Theo compartieron miradas que decían todo y es que los tres sabían de los sentimientos de Chris hacia Thomas, era obvio para ellos que estaba enamorado desde siempre de quien creía su primo, de su mejor amigo, pero igual que sabían eso, sabían que Thomas no le correspondía, lo quería como le había dicho como un amigo, pero no lo quería como pareja, no lo amaba, es más el joven de cabellera plateada ni siquiera sospechaba de los sentimientos del elfo de cabellos negros y ahora sin saber, con sus últimas palabras, le había dejado claro que no correspondía a ese amor que Chris le profesaba.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Fuera en uno de los jardines el príncipe Heredero desataba su poder contra lo que se topara en su camino, levantaba ráfagas de viento y tierra que cortaban todo a su paso, queriendo calmar con esto el dolor y la decepción que su primo, su mejor amigo le había causado sin saber, porque era consciente, aun en su furia dolorosa, que Thomas no sabía de su amor hacia él por eso no midió sus palabras.

\- Chris, Chris!- escuchaba que le gritaban a lo lejos pero no le importaba por qué no era la voz que quería escuchar

\- Chris… oh valla si te encontré, no sabía si vendrías aquí- se escucho la voz de su hermano menor justo detrás de él

\- Que quieres, vete! No quiero ver nadie!- le grito sin detener sus ráfagas y empezando a caminar de nuevo

\- No, no me iré, yo sé de tus sentimientos por Thomas y que sus últimas palabras te hirieron, pero no deberías sufrir tanto por él no lo merece, además recuerda que yo te dije que no te encariñaras con ese chiquillo idiota, es un niño tonto e insignificante- dijo con desprecio el Noble elfo de mirada ártica, mas de repente sintió una poderosa ráfaga dirigirse a él con intención de lastimarlo, por lo que invoco su poder defensivo convocando una fuerte barrera – Pero que te pasa? Porque me atacas a mi?- pregunto enojado a su hermano

\- No quiero volverte a escuchar hablar mal de Thomas entiendes, lo detesto y lo sabes, él no es un niño tonto, es un hermoso joven doncel, muy inteligente, maduro y con un linaje de antiguos dragones corriendo en sus venas, aparte de sangre elfica por parte de nuestra tía Yadiz- defendió Chris mirando duramente a su hermano menor, mientras más de sus ráfagas poderosas se estrellaban en la barrera del elfo más joven como advertencia

\- Que dices! No puedo creerlo le estas defendiendo después de que te lastimo!- grito con incredulidad Bryan por esas palabras de su hermano - Es increíble, eres increíble, yo en tu lugar estaría odiándolo, pero tú lo estas defendiendo con pasión, eres… eres un tonto hermano-

\- No, tu no lo entiendes Bryan por qué no te has enamorado, no se puede odiar, a quien se ama tan profundamente como yo amo a Thomas, además él no me lastimo apropósito, es que no sabe de mis sentimientos, no me he atrevido a decirle nada- murmuro desviando la mirada

\- Pues qué bueno que no lo hiciste porque hubieras quedado como idiota y deja de disculparlo, el caso es que te lastimo, sepa o no que lo amas- respondió tajante el más joven, sin dar su brazo a torcer

El elfo de cabellos negros negó mientras las ráfagas azotaban cada vez menos fuertes su entorno y es que acababa de tomar una resolución – Te digo que no entiendes nada Bryan, pero no importa ya lo entenderás un día, ahora vamos dentro, tengo que disculparme con Thomas por mi actitud- dijo resuelto comenzando a caminar de regreso al castillo

\- Disculparte tu? Pero te estás escuchando, te digo que eres un tonto, el que debe disculparse es él – comento el elfo de mirada ártica cada vez mas indignado siguiendo los pasos de su hermano

\- No, te equivocas yo debo disculparme, Thomas no debe entender nada de mi actitud y a ti te advierto algo Bryan, cuidado con lo que le dices o le haces a tu futuro cuñado – le miro de reojo con la advertencia brillando en su mirada amatista

Ahora si el pobre Bryan se detuvo de golpe mirando a su hermano como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza – Mi futuro cuñado dices? Pero… acaso te golpeaste la cabeza cuando saliste o el rechazo te trastorno, te acaba de decir que te quiere como a un amigo, te rechazo, aunque lo haya hecho tal vez sin saberlo como dices, pero rechazo es rechazo y ahora me sales con esto… estoy dudando de tu salud mental-

\- Deja de decir tonterías hermanito y camina… y no, no me trastorne, ni me golpee con nada, pero he decidido que Thomas será mío, mi esposo, lo voy a conquistar Bryan, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero y esta no será la excepción- expreso seguro y firme el heredero al trono con sus paso ágiles y elegantes llevándolo al castillo

El elfo de dorada cabellera bufo con disgusto al notar en su hermano mayor esa mirada en sus ojos violetas que decía que hablaba en serio y que obtendría lo que quería a cualquier precio por lo que menciono

– Esta bien como quieras, si eso te hace feliz adelante, pero cometes un error mereces algo mejor- ganándose otra mirada de advertencia – oh tranquilo yo no me interpondré ni molestare a tu futuro esposo lo prometo- termino con una resignada expresión y es que adoraba a su hermano mayor y haría lo que fuese para verlo feliz y si Chris estaba dispuesto a hacer a su primo, su esposo, se olvidaría de su desagrado hacia Thomas Nott.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Unas horas pasaron desde el incidente en el comedor y un Chris mucho más tranquilo hizo lo que le había dicho a Bryan busco a Thomas y se disculpo, diciéndole que lamentaba su nefasta actitud y que aceptaba que se fuese a Balaur, pero que estuviese seguro de que se seguirían viendo muy seguido e incluso para sorpresa de Thomas, Bryan se disculpo también por sus palabras aunque solo haya sido por solidaridad a los planes de su hermano mayor. Los Reyes que estaban ahí, miraban junto con Theodore todo aquello con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza, pero lo dejaron pasar tenían cosas más importantes que tratar, como el viaje a Robinet que les mantuvo atareados a todos hasta que llego el momento de partir y los miembros de la familia real abordaron el elegante carruaje tirado por seis fuertes unicornios de impoluto pelaje blanco y ojos azules, que con su cuerno brillando en dorado y plateado, comenzaron su marcha escoltados por la guardia real de Elfen.

Dentro del carruaje, los monarcas de Elfen conversaban amenamente, mientras los príncipes discutían por un tema que solo ellos entendían, por su parte Theodore y Thomas Nott iban distraídos en sus propios pensamientos pues para ellos este viaje sería complicado, ya que seguramente se encontrarían en Robinet con alguien a quien Theodore quería y a la vez temía ver de nuevo y Thomas ansiaba conocer desde que supo una dura verdad hace unas semanas.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**Griver, villa al suroeste de Robinet**

Después de que James leyese el pergamino de su padre y se tomase su tiempo para recobrarse por completo, regreso con su familia disculpándose por su intempestiva salida para luego abrazar a su mamá con fuerza y calidez brindándole su apoyo y consuelo. Luego todo paso de manera rápida Los Potter y la Reina se encargaron de difundir la noticia, de la muerte del Rey por toda la villa de Griver y recibieron condolencias y palabras de aliento de los aldeanos que compartían su pena, la pena de todo el reino.

Un poco más tarde la Reina les informo que aunque estaba todo listo había retrasado los funerales hasta el día de mañana pero que debían partir de inmediato hacia Logiën para llegar a tiempo y como correspondía empezar a dar la bienvenida a los Nobles de Elfen y Balaur que seguro acudirían a los Funerales como marcaba el protocolo, por lo que el palacio de veraneo se lleno de agitación con mucamas ayudando a Lady y Lord Potter al mismo tiempo que al Joven Potter a empacar sus cosas y llevarlas al carruaje que les llevaría de regreso al Castillo Real.

Como era obvio, luego de unas horas y sin demorarse mucho mas, los Potter y la todavía Reina partieron y gracias a que Griver quedaba a solo medio día de camino de Logiën, llegaron esa misma noche pero muy tarde, por lo cual, tras cenar algo ligero, todos se fueron de inmediato a sus respectivos aposentos para dormir y reponer fuerzas para el largo día que les esperaba.

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

**Weimer, Palacio de la familia Malfoy**

Cuando ambos Lores abandonaron la salita privada, dejando detrás a los jóvenes Malfoy y Zabinni a solas, se instalo un tenso silencio hasta que bufando un poco Blaise Zabinni llamó la atención de su mejor amigo

\- Bueno lo haces ya o me voy…- advirtió el pelinegro mirando a su amigo que se había sentado de nuevo en uno de los sillones mientras él se había quedado de pie apoyado en la chimenea que adornaba la habitación

El joven heredero Malfoy arrugo el ceño mirando directamente a su amigo - Detesto que me presionen Blaise-

\- Puede ser pero si no lo hago nos pasaremos todo lo que resta del día y probablemente la noche aquí y recuerda que debo regresar mañana temprano a Wilthshire- anunció con cierto fastidio el heredero Zabinni

\- Si lo sé…- susurro el rubio desviando un poco la mirada para después rugir con cierta furia contenida al tiempo que volvía a mirar a su amigo, pero esta vez su mirada parecía plata liquida y sus pupilas estaban alargadas, al mismo tiempo un cálido aire comenzaba a sentirse y el resto de su apariencia se alteraba, escamas plateadas comenzaron a aparecer sobre parte de sus brazos, su torso y por toda su columna, de sus dedos surgieron largas y afiladas garras y los músculos de su torso se hicieron más voluminosos, exudaba una poderosa y fuerte presencia

Blaise al notar el obvio cambio en el ambiente y en su amigo sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que todo empezaría y es que siempre desde que eran niños, cada que su mejor amigo discutía con su padre o tenía un enorme disgusto, se desahogaba con él, aunque sus desahogos eran bastante particulares se recordó con sarcasmo el pelinegro, al tiempo que su mirada azul cobalto se tornaba profunda y sus pupilas también se alargaban, y al igual que con su rubio amigo su apariencia se alteraba, su cuerpo adquirió mas volumen y de sus dedos también brotaron garras, mientras que escamas aparecieron igualmente en su cuerpo solo que las suyas de un color azul marino.

\- Y bien Dragón que dices… empiezas tú o yo te doy una lección de cómo se hace…- gruño con desdén el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios que dejaban entre ver dos afilados colmillos, no tan largos como los de un vampiro pero si lo suficiente para desgarrarle la piel a su contrincante

De su parte el rubio rugió con furia respondiendo a la provocación y sin pensarlo más se abalanzo hacia su mejor amigo, que para su frustración le esquivo con agilidad, por lo que extendió su palma y una potente llamarada plateada salió despedida hacia el pelinegro, el cual no tardo en responder con unas aparentemente tenues llamas de un azul brillante. Cuando las llamas plateadas y azules se encontraron hubo un estallido y un intenso calor sofocante comenzó a sentirse dentro de la habitación, comenzando a quemarse en poco tiempo algunas cosas, aumentando con esto más la temperatura infernal que ya comenzaba a sentirse en la habitación.

En cuanto a ambos jóvenes permanecían impasibles, el calor quemante del entorno no les hacia el menor daño y seguían con su ataque sin amedrentarse incluso cuando de sus ropas comenzó salir un tenue humo entre blanco y negro.

Pero justo cuando sus ropas empezaban a quemarse y el entorno estaba por completo enardecido, producto del contacto de ambos ataques, con ambos fuegos desatando un incendio, los dos parecieron reaccionar y al mismo tiempo rompieron la unión de sus llamas, aun así la mirada amenazante no desistió en ambos y se abalanzaron uno contra otro comenzando otra lucha pero esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo, rodaron por el suelo se estrellaron contra las humeantes paredes y de cuando en cuando se escuchaban gruñidos y rugidos de dolor

Fuera de la habitación varios sirvientes miraban la puerta cerrada de donde salía abundante humo con evidente temor, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse o interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en el interior

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Después de varios minutos de intensa lucha los jóvenes se separaron jadeando y gruñendo totalmente agitados pero sin desconectar sus miradas, las cuales aunque aun se mostraban intensas y dominantes, tenían ya una apariencia humana y sus cuerpos habían vuelto a su estructura habitual, al igual que sus afiladas garras que habían desaparecido junto con los colmillos y las escamas.

\- Ufff…. ahora sí creo que… nos excedimos Draco- murmuro el pelinegro tirado en el todavía humeante piso tratando de recuperar el aliento

\- Bah… que importa… me siento mucho mejor ahora- fue la respuesta complacida del rubio que miraba su quemado y destruido entorno como sin nada

\- Si eso es lo importante pero a mi padrino le dará un infarto cuando vea esta sala- dijo Blaise divertido incorporándose un poco para ver el desastre habían armado riendo un poco al notar todo negro y derruido por el incendio que ambos habían provocado al liberar un poco de sus poderes en un espacio tan reducido

Draco solo se encogió de hombros, levantándose del piso – Pues lo merece ya hemos discutido antes por ese estúpido tema y sigue insistiendo con él- aclaro después de unos minutos evaluando su ropa en un espejo del fondo que de milagro no había sido tocado por el incendio

\- Cierto pero tal vez… tal vez deberías ceder un poco… digo que tal si un día te enamoras y…- mas se cayó al ver la mirada de su amigo – está bien no sigo por ese rumbo y mejor dime vas a salir esta noche…- pregunto con una mirada maliciosa desviando el tema y acercándose también al espejo para ver también como había quedado.

\- Mmmm pues ahora que lo mencionas, si- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante – necesito divertirme después del disgusto, además a partir de mañana no tendremos tiempo-

\- Ni me lo recuerdes- bufo fastidiado el heredero Zabinni, mirando con satisfacción que sus ropas habían resistido bastante -–valla esta nueva tela que encargaron nuestros padres si es útil- halago – no se quema tan rápido-

\- Así es pero aun no es lo suficientemente resistente- protesto el heredero Malfoy frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar sutiles quemaduras en su túnica

\- Bueno pero es un avance- admitió Blaise con una media sonrisa pensando si sería buen momento para pedirle a su rubio amigo lo que quería.

El rubio cabeceo no muy convencido para luego girarse y ver a su mejor amigo directamente a los ojos un momento – Dilo Blaise que quieres esta vez?- cuestiono luego de estudiar la expresión de su mejor amigo

La media sonrisa de Blaise se extendió un poco mas pero se hizo el desentendido – Como sabes que quiero algo Draco?- pregunto observando en la mirada gris plata cierto fastidio que daba a entender que no contestaría a eso por lo que el pelinegro negó divertido y agrego – está bien te lo diré, quiero a ese sirviente de hace un rato en las habitaciones que dispongas para mi esta noche- demando con una mirada depredadora

El joven Noble alzo una de sus rubias cejas por tal petición – Así que hablabas en serio con eso de poseer a ese sirviente… increíble… pero está bien- murmuro con voz forzadamente resignada – es inútil hacerte cambiar de opinión, cuando quieres a alguien lo tienes de todas formas, así que – encogiéndose de hombros – para que cansarme, te lo mandare a las habitaciones que siempre ocupas cuando te quedas… a qué hora lo quieres-

Satisfecho el heredero Zabinni contesto con una seductora sonrisa – antes de que te vayas –

\- Bien, ahora vámonos de aquí, tengo que volver a cambiarme- acepto el rubio rodando los ojos con desaprobación al notar la sonrisa ajena, sin entender el deseo de su mejor amigo por ese chiquillo insignificante

**-oOo-**

**-oOo-**

Las horas pasaron prontamente para ambos jóvenes Nobles, entre platicas triviales y conversaciones más serias y cuando se dieron cuenta había anochecido por lo que Blaise dejando que el rubio se prepara para salir se fue a las habitaciones que ocuparía esa noche.

Mientras el joven heredero Malfoy después de tomar una larga ducha, se arreglo exquisitamente y en poco tiempo estuvo listo para salir por lo que llamó a una de los sirvientes que pronto acudió a su llamado.

\- Joven amo Malfoy en que le puedo servir- hablo una mujer de mediana edad haciendo una reverencia cuando le dieron permiso de pasar

\- Tu… cuál es tu nombre?- cuestiono con indiferencia el rubio mirando con desdén a la mujer frente a él

\- Wendelin joven amo…- respondió extrañada la mujer de que el joven Noble quisiera saber su nombre pues era bien sabido que los Malfoy eran indiferentes con sus sirvientes

\- Bien Wendelin voy a salir pero antes quiero que les informes a los demás que obedezcan a Blaise como si fuese yo mismo, estará en las habitaciones que siempre utiliza cuando se queda, también quiero dejar a un sirviente a cargo exclusivamente de Blaise y sus… necesidades- sonriendo de medio lado ante sus palabras –requiero que le sea enviado a sus habitaciones en cuanto yo allá partido-

La mujer miró con cierta desaprobación al rubio Noble por lo que daba a entender con sus últimas palabras y esa sonrisa mas sin embargo termino asintiendo con sumisión sin querer perder su trabajo – Si claro joven amo como ordene- susurro

\- Perfecto quiero que el encargado sea un chico… no se cual es su nombre creo que es de los nuevos- haciendo un ademán desinteresado

\- De los nuevos dice joven amo?… bueno podría… podría decirme como es- pregunto educadamente un poco nerviosa pues la mirada del heredero Malfoy parecía fastidiada por su respuesta

Y en efecto Draco estaba fastidiado por las palabras de la mujer, ya que él no se había fijado mucho en ese chiquillo, aun así y recordando que el favor era para su mejor amigo respondió lo mas cortes que pudo - Bueno no puede pasar de los… 16, 17 años tal vez, creo que tiene el cabello castaño claro y…- tratando de recordar otra cosa, mas después de unos segundos bufo exasperado- y no debe ser difícil de localizar no hay tantos sirvientes nuevos o sí?- termino con impaciencia

Wendelin trago saliva por el tono del Noble rubio y trato de pensar en los chicos nuevos – Eh no… joven amo yo me encargare de buscarlo y mandarlo con el joven Zabinni como es su deseo- termino asegurando rogando no equivocarse y atinar con el chiquillo que su joven amo estaba solicitando se "encargara" de su… amigo

\- Esta bien confió en que cumplirás mis órdenes Wendelin- remarcando el nombre con énfasis y cierta advertencia – si no lo haces Blaise me lo dirá de todas formas- termino diciendo con suficiencia para después pasar de lado a la mucama y salir de sus habitaciones a paso ágil y elegante, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del palacio donde ya le aguardaba un carruaje.

Sin más molestias el heredero Malfoy llegó hasta el carruaje que lo llevaría a una elegante recepción en la ciudad central del reino, Alaktar, mas su ultimo pensamiento antes de abordar fue para su mejor amigo – "Solo espero que te diviertas Blaise"- pensó sonriendo con malicia para después entrar al suntuoso carruaje que de inmediato se puso en marcha alejándose del Palacio Malfoy y del feudo de Weimer.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado, si pueden dejarme saber sus opiniones se los agradecería, pero igual agradezco que lean mis locuras n.n.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan lindo día!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Hola había dejado un poco de lado esta historia pero aprovechando que en mi otro fic no pude actualizar decidi subir un cap nuevo de esta historia que aunque no es tan popular o esperada como "Noche Eterna" la quiero mucho pues es mi primer long fic.**

**Pero antes mis acostumbrados agradecimientos:**

**1 Gracias a quienes pusieron en favoritos y en follow esta historia**

**2 Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews**

**Nozomi No Yuki, Nightmare Ness y Acantha27 gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mandarme sus opiniones esta actualización va para ustedes en especial!**

**Ahora si a leer.**

* * *

**Weimer, Palacio Malfoy**

En el palacio mientras tanto una nerviosa Wendelin caminaba presurosa por los largos pasillos rumbo a donde se encontraban en ese momento algunos de los nuevos sirvientes esperando dar con el chico que debía mandar con el joven Zabinni.

\- "Por la diosa pero y si es cierto y ese chico solo tiene 16 o 17 años esto no esta bien…"- pensaba con pena y disgusto la mujer meditando sobre la orden recibida mas de inmediato negó rápidamente – "No Wendelin son ordenes si no lo haces té quedas sin trabajo y no puedes darte ese lujo"- se regaño apretando los labios y continuo con su presuroso camino hasta que después de bajar algunos niveles del palacio llego a una pesada puerta que en ese momento se encontraba abierta y daba hacia las cocinas.

\- Hey Wen… que hay- le saludo una joven sonriente en cuanto le vio entrar empezando a caminar a su lado – vienes a cenar? Por que yo si que tal si nos sentamos juntas-

\- No Rita, lo lamento pero no puedo, vengo por un encargo del joven Malfoy- se disculpo la mujer con una semi sonrisa apresurando mas su paso atravesando la habitación donde se preparaban los alimentos hasta llegar a otra puerta más ligera que la de la entrada, pero que también estaba abierta, encontrándose con varias personas sentadas entorno a sencillas pero bien distribuidas mesas a lo largo de la espaciosa habitación, - "bueno al mal paso darle prisa"- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caminar hacia una de las mesas, "la mesa de los nuevos", era una mesa sin duda reconocible pues en ella solo había jovencitos y jovencitas ningún rostro adulto, además de que era la mas ruidosa

En cuanto estuvo frente a los jóvenes, la mujer mayor suspiro con pesar y los observo tratando de discernir quien era el chico que debía mandar con el joven Zabinni.

\- "Por dios todos son muy jóvenes"- penso angustiada repasando a los chicos y chicas que se encontraban cenando y platicando felizmente hasta que su observación se vio interrumpida por una voz proveniente de la misma mesa

\- Hey silencio!, silencio todos, disculpe señora necesita algo- dijo de pronto una joven que parecía tener no más de 18 años y que a leguas se notaba era la "líder" de los chicos nuevos pues estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y a su petición los jóvenes se habían callado de inmediato, guardando un absoluto silencio

Wendelin parpadeo sorprendida por el don de mando de la joven pero asintió a su pregunta – Si la verdad es que si, vengo por un encargo del joven amo Malfoy, me pidió mandar a uno de ustedes para atender a su invitado, el joven Zabinni- murmuro sin querer dar mas detalles

\- Oh bien usted diga quien de nosotros debe ir- respondió la chica

\- Bueno…- dijo Wendelin mirando una vez mas a todos los presentes hasta que un chiquillo llamo su atención era sin duda muy parecido a la poca descripción que le dio el joven Malfoy por lo que esperando no equivocarse le señalo – Tu, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto

\- Co… Collin Creevey- susurro el pobre chico sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido nervioso y temeroso pues después de lo que había visto ese día no hubiese querido toparse con ninguno de los dos jóvenes Nobles tan pronto

\- Muy bien Collin acompáñame- ordeno Wen sin poder evitar mirar con pesar al chiquillo que en efecto no podía tener mas de 16 años

\- Eh si… señora- susurro de nuevo Collin levantándose de su asiento y abandonando lo que era su cena le siguió ganándose miradas curiosas y un poco celosas de algunos de sus compañeros que se preguntaban que tenía él de especial para ser solicitado por el joven Zabinni y lo más importante para que le querría exactamente.

Por su parte Wendelin miraba de reojo al chiquillo que le seguía detrás suspirando cansada y disconforme, mas antes de salir de la habitación recordó algo y se detuvo llamando la atención de los sirvientes, mucamas y demás gente presente anunció – Atención todos tengo que comunicarles una orden del joven amo Malfoy, él salió pero por ordenes suyas el joven Zabinni debe ser tratado y obedecido como si fuese el mismo joven amo Malfoy-

Después de su anuncio hubo un asentimiento general, a lo que Wendelin sin dar mayores explicaciones y habiendo cumplido ya una de sus ordenes se dispuso a salir, seguida de Collin, para cumplir la segunda orden que se le había encomendado. Durante la larga caminata hacia las habitaciones que ocupaba el joven Zabinni, Wen se vio tentada a conversar con el chiquillo pero el pobre se veía tan nervioso y temeroso que decidió no empeorar las cosas con sus comentarios y preguntas. Así que en silencio caminaron un poco más hasta que, sin tardar demasiado, llegaron a su destino y la mujer mayor soltó un largo suspiro, al tiempo que se disponía a tocar la puerta que daba a las habitaciones ocupadas por el heredero Zabinni

*/*

Dentro un impaciente Blaise esperaba desde hacia un rato, a cierto jovencito por lo que cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta compuso su mejor sonrisa seductora y exclamo

\- Adelante-

Wendelin al otro lado de inmediato abrio la puerta, quedándose realmente sorprendida y sonrojada cuando entro y vio al Joven heredero Zabinni, vistiendo una larga bata de seda verde musgo, que dejaba entrever parte de su bien trabajado torso, pero lo que la dejo sin aliento fue esa sonrisa que se extendía por su atractivo rostro.

Por su parte Blaise que no esperaba a esa mujer se vio tentado a hacer una mueca de desprecio, mas al notar lo que su sola presencia había hecho ala mujer mayor, acentúo mas su sonrisa y con arrogancia hablo

\- Bueno si ya terminaste de babear por mí, dime quieres algo?-

-Eh… dis… disculpe Joven Zabinni yo… yo- negó la mujer tratando de recomponerse – yo vengo a traerle al joven que me indico el joven amo Malfoy se haría cargo de… usted- termino diciendo menos turbada pero aun sonrojada mientras le indicaba a Collin con un gesto que entrara

El pobre Collin aspiro hondo y entro con paso vacilante ante la indicación de la mujer e hizo una reverencia manteniendo su mirada en el piso sin querer mirar al Joven Noble

\- Oh ya veo muy buen trabajo- se escucho la voz profunda de Blaise sonriendo aun más al notar que el chico rehusaba mirarle - ahora retírate- ordeno tajante sin ver mas ala mujer poniendo su atención solo en el chico frente a él

Wendelin asintió ante tan tajante orden y sin mas se retiro cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de ella deseando que todo fuera, lo mejor posible, para el pobre chiquillo llamado Collin Creevey.

*/*

De nuevo en la habitación, Blaise se quedo quieto un momento antes de avanzar con paso seguro e invitante hasta el chico, que permanecía aun con la mirada gacha y sin decir absolutamente nada, por lo que él hablo no muy contento de que el chiquillo no le mirase

\- Y bien… supongo que te informaron que estas aquí para atenderme- afirmo mas que preguntar - así que no mirarme es una descortesía- siseo con disgusto tomando con firmeza el mentón del joven para hacer que le mirase

Collin por su parte al sentir ese demandante agarre a su rostro hizo lo que le indicaban, levanto su mirada sonrojándose profundamente al notar lo cerca que estaba el joven Noble y también al notar como estaba vestido

\- Yo…. yo joven Zabinni…- susurro temerosamente después de un momento de perderse en la mirada azul cobalto del noble – lo… lo siento-

Blaise suavizo un poco su agarre al rostro ajeno ante esas palabras, pero sobre todo ante la actitud temerosa de su presa y trato de sonar lo más casual y amable que podía cuando hablo una vez mas

\- Oh esta bien tranquilo no te preocupes, supongo que después de lo que viste esta tarde debes pensar que estas aquí como un castigo y que te haré cosas horribles pero…- sonriendo tranquilizadoramenté – no es así al contrario, jamas podría hacer algo malo a alguien… tan hermoso como tu- susurro acariciando un poco el rostro del mas joven mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al otro iniciando su juego de seducción

Decir que Collin estaba nervioso era poco, estaba petrificado, sorprendido pero ala vez encantado con el joven Noble, por sus palabras, por su caricia a su rostro, por su cercanía - Joven Zabinni…gracias- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir una vez su voz le obedeció y se digno a salir

\- De nada pero dime cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el pelinegro sonando interesado y siguiendo con sus caricias al rostro ajeno mientras poco a poco y suavemente le hacia retroceder con su cuerpo hasta topar con la pared más cercana

\- Collin… Collin Creevey- respondió el jovencito ajeno a que estaba siendo acorralado, totalmente absorto en las caricias a su rostro y la mirada del joven heredero Zabinni

\- Valla así que te llamas Collin… me gusta tu nombre… suena perfecto en mis labios no crees- acercando su rostro al del menor – Collin- susurro sobre los labios ajenos sonriendo de medio lado cuando el cuerpo enfrente suyo se estremeció y los rosados labios del chico se entre abrieron – Y como me gusto tanto tu nombre te concedo el que tu puedas llamarme Blaise por lo menos por hoy-

El pobre Collin sentía su corazón salirse de su cuerpo y agitarse su respiración al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo calentarse de manera agradable y sus mejillas se arrebolaban por semejante palabras y atenciones que nunca había recibido mas las ultimas palabras parecieron sacarle un poco del trance en el que estaba

\- No… yo… no podría usted es un noble y además- desviando su mirada al recordar lo que había visto en la tarde – el joven Malfoy me mandaría echar si se enterara- exclamo tratando de poner distancia entre él y el mayor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado, lo cual le hizo volver a atemorizarse por un momento y volver su mirada a la mirada azul cobalto que tenia un brillo que no supo descifrar pero que le hizo tragar saliva y reanudar su intento de apartarse

\- Oh no tranquilo, Draco no te hará nada, te lo prometo, después de todo estas aquí para complacerme y yo quiero que me llames Blaise y me tutees entendido- ordeno dominante y un poco agresivo el heredero Zabinni no gustándole mucho la actitud del chico que insistía en poner distancia por lo que dejo de acariciar el rostro ajeno y dirigió ambas manos a las muñecas del mas joven atrapándolas en un férreo agarre, optando por subirlas una a cada lado del rostro del menor con fuerza al tiempo que acercaba mas su cuerpo al mas pequeño.

Collin de inmediato supo que estaba atrapado y que más le valía no negarse a la anterior petición así que asintió – Esta… esta bien Blaise- expreso rogando que con su respuesta el Noble, le soltase y se alejara un poco volviendo por lo menos a sus caricias suaves pero seguras en vez de esa peligrosa cercanía y esa agresividad tan espontanea

Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, pues Blaise que ya había estado conteniendo su deseo por el joven todo el día, perdió cierto control sobre sí mismo al escucharlo decir su nombre y mientras sus pupilas se alargaban pronuncio - Buen chico- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de abalanzarse a los labios rosas del mas joven en un apasionado e intenso beso, incapaz de contener su deseo mucho mas, dejando salir poco a poco sus mas primitivos instintos junto con esa parte salvaje que tenia gracias a su sangre de dragón.

Dentro del beso el joven Collin trataba de seguir el ritmo pero poco o nada conseguía, pues después de todo ese era su primer beso, además estaba confundido sin entender como todo había parado en él besándose con un Noble y no cualquiera sino con la… pareja? de su amo… por lo que se dividía, entre dejarse llevar por esas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones que estaban despertando en su cuerpo, ante tan demandante y apasionado contacto o separarse y tratar de alejarse. Al final su sentido común pudo más y trato de terminar el beso, pero el heredero Zabinni tenia firmemente sujetas sus muñecas, así que como pudo con el resto de su cuerpo trato de empujar al pelinegro lejos, logrando que este cortara bruscamente el beso y le mirara con una mirada para nada humana que le sorprendió y a la vez le hizo estremecer

\- Que demonios haces- pregunto rugiendo un poco el Noble pelinegro totalmente disgustado de que el chico se estuviese resistiendo a sus avances y le hiciera interrumpir tan delicioso y deseado beso

Collin se quedo sin habla unos momentos pero aspiro hondo y se recompuso un poco para hablar – Bl..Blaise esto no esta bien- susurro tratando de tranquilizar su respiración agitada – tú eres… bueno estas con el Joven amo Malfoy y que me estés besando… no esta bien-

Ante tan tontas palabras Blaise solo pudo arquear una fina ceja negra – Estas diciendo estupideces, a Draco no le importa lo que yo haga contigo, o es que no te gusto, no me deseas- siseo restregando su cuerpo con él más pequeño haciendo que su erección y la semi erección del chiquillo entraran en intimo contacto atraves de sus ropas arrancándole un gruñido de placer

\- Ahhh… Blaise…- gimió a su vez sin poderlo evitar el chico ante el súbito contacto que le provocase un placer desconocido para él hasta ahora

\- Oh si me deseas, me deseas entre tus piernas, dentro de ti puedo sentirlo, puedo olerlo- siseo una vez más el pelinegro restregando su erección contra la del menor a un ritmo sensual e incitante – estas excitado y me deseas tanto como yo a ti y vas a ser mío, quieras o no y te juro… lo vas a disfrutar- sentenció y sin emitir ninguna palabra más, ni permitir ninguna replica, volvió a tomar con mayor brusquedad esta vez los rojos e hinchados labios ajenos

Collin que se había perdido en la oleada de ardor y deseo que había sentido cuando su ahora firme erección entro en contacto con la del mayor, cuando entendió esas ultimas palabras de nuevo trato de separarse y es que una cosa era besarse y dejar que el Noble se restregase contra su cuerpo sobre la ropa, pero otra era entregarse a él, entregarle su virginidad, simplemente no podía hacerlo, era un doncel y además no quería que su primera vez fuera solo por deseo y lujuria

\- No… ahhh… no por favor basta… ahh para…- susurraba tratando de apartarse de nuevo un Collin agitado e implorante una vez Blaise hubo abandonado sus labios entretenido ahora con su cuello

Blaise que en ese momento sentía el deseo quemándole por dentro y harto de la resistencia del chico que a pesar de estarlo disfrutando tanto como él seguía tratando de apartarse se separo un poco y le soltó pero rápidamente con una media sonrisa convoco algunas flamas de un azul muy tenue

\- Bien querido Collin no me gusta llegar a estos extremos y menos con donceles tan puros y lindos como tu, pero en vista de tu negativa no me dejas otra alternativa, te lo dije vas a ser mío quieras o no por que es mi deseo- siseo dominante haciendo que las flamas tomaran formas de cadenas y grilletes que pronto se deslizaron de sus manos y se anclaron a la pared y alrededor de las muñecas del joven que jadeo asustado – oh tranquilo, el fuego no te hará daño, a menos que hagas algo estupido como moverte e intentar huir- sonrío maliciosamente para luego hacer crecer un poco sus uñas y desgarrar por fin la ropa que cubría al chico dejándolo desnudo y vulnerable – mmm delicioso- se saboreó lascivamente al tiempo que se desanudaba la bata que portaba y se la quitaba dejando ver su imponente y perfecto cuerpo de músculos marcados totalmente desnudo.

El jovencito al verlo, sintió sonrojarse aun más sin saber que hacer, como sentirse, si aterrorizado, temeroso, nervioso, excitado, deseoso eran tantas las emociones que surcaban su interior que no podía decantarse por una y es que era obvio que deseaba al heredero Zabinni quien no lo haría era… perfecto, ser su amante sería sin duda… muy placentero pero y que pasaría después con él, si se entregaba fácilmente perdería lo mas importante que podía tener un doncel, su virginidad y si llegase a quedar embarazado… no quería ni pensarlo, además estaban sus tíos y la confianza que habían depositado en su persona al permitirle venir a trabajar al Palacio, como los miraría a los ojos después de esto. Ante ese pensamiento lagrimas surcaron los preciosos ojos verde agua del joven

\- No tienes que llorar…- susurro Blaise que mientras el joven se perdía en sus pensamientos ya se había acercado y lamía las lagrimas del chico – te lo dije antes lo vas a disfrutar aunque de ti depende cuanto- termino diciendo ajeno a los pensamientos del chico mientras que deslizaba sus manos por la suavidad del cuerpo del menor tocando a placer cada centímetro de piel a su disposición, deleitándose al mismo tiempo en atacar el estilizado cuello ajeno con besos y mordidas que seguro dejarían marca.

Collin que ya había dejado de llorar respiraba agitadamente otra vez, su cuerpo ansioso y excitado reaccionando asertivamente a las ardientes caricias sin poder y ya sin querer tampoco detener los avances del joven Noble, perdiéndose mas en el placer que las apasionadas caricias le provocaban, olvidándose poco a poco de todo, hasta que de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en un hombro y entre abriendo los ojos, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado, volvió un poco en si viendo lo que pasaba dándose cuenta que lo que le había ocasionado dolor, había sido un mordisco particularmente fuerte, efectivamente sobre uno de sus hombros, pero no le importo en especial cuando el dolor que sentía comenzó a gustarle, haciendo que comenzase a perderse otra vez en el placer recién descubierto, resignándose a su destino.

Mientras un excitado Blaise terminaba de lamer la sangre que había brotado de la herida que sus colmillos habían ocasionado en el hombro ajeno y bajaba con sus labios rozando por la clavícula y el pecho hasta llegar a los rosados pezones, relamiéndose con gula antes de lanzarse en pos de uno de ellos, el cual lamió y luego sosteniéndolo con sus labios lo succiono prendiéndose de él, sus manos mientras tanto continuaban entretenidas acariciando las piernas y las caderas del mas joven pasando sus uñas crecidas por los suaves muslos ajenos rasguñándolos un poco en el proceso.

\- Ahhhh… Bla… Blaise…mmm… ahhhh – repetía Collin cada vez mas perdido entre el dolor y el placer, provocados por el joven Noble, totalmente resignado a entregarse, alejados los pensamientos y sentimientos funestos lo mas atrás de su mente

El heredero Zabinni, que seguía torturando ahora el otro rosado pezón al escuchar su nombre salir de esa manera de los labios de su amante, se separo de lo que hacia un momento para admirar su obra, y ahí estaba el tembloroso jovencito, con sus carnosos labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos y mordidas, totalmente perdido de deseo, dejada ya de lado cualquier resistencia por lo que sonriendo satisfecho y orgulloso tronó sus dedos y los grilletes y cadenas de fuego desaparecieron, dejando libre de movimiento al jovencito, mientras él le repasaba con una mirada intensa cargada de deseo y siseo

\- Bien Collin- lamiéndose los labios con deseo – ahora vas a saber lo que es ser tomado y cuando termine contigo- pegándole a la pared e izándole, obligándole a enroscar sus suaves piernas en su cintura – cuando termine contigo, no vas a desear a nadie mas que a mi dentro de ti- amenazo posesionando su bien dotado y erecto miembro en la rosada y virginal entrada del chiquillo y con un firme embiste le penetró sin contemplaciones, entrando de una sola estocada en ese cálido y exquisito interior que le recibió haciéndole soltar un profundo y extasiado gemido

El chico al sentir la repentina invasión sin preparación alguna gimió alto de dolor aferrándose a la fuerte espalda ajena rasguñándole inconscientemente un poco en el camino al tiempo que sus piernas se aferraban ala cintura ajena con fuerza y lagrimas volvían a asomarse a sus bellos ojos y su respiración se hacía aun más errática – Bla… Blaise me… me duele… por… por favor…- rogó queriendo que el punzante dolor parase

\- Shhh tranquilo… relájate me quedare un momento sin moverme…- se compadeció un poco el pelinegro tratando de contener su intenso deseo de comenzar a moverse rápido y fuerte dentro de esa deliciosa estrechez mientras recompensaba un poco su brusquedad acariciando un poco lo que alcanzaba del miembro ahora menos erecto del mas joven.

Después de no mucho en esa inactividad y ardiendo en deseo incontrolable decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a envestir profunda y rudamente el cuerpo atrapado contra la pared

\- Ahhhhh… Blaise… ahhhh tod..todavia duele… espera… ahhhh – gemía el jovencito con el punzante dolor aun molestándole

\- Argh… maldición…- rugió impaciente y deseoso el pelinegro sabiendo que no podría parar de nuevo por mucho, por lo que decidió cambiar de posición y de lugar, así que controlándose un poco paró y tal como estaban cargo al jovencito, aferrándolo entre sus fuertes brazos hasta llegar ala cama, donde se dejo caer con él entre las almohadas y una vez ahí le miro con lujuria y lascivia, tomando entre sus manos el semi erecto miembro del menor, acariciándolo al ritmo en que comenzaba envestir de nuevo

\- AHHHHH….- fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Collin en ese momento, sintiendo de pronto como dolor y placer comenzaban a mezclarse en su cuerpo una vez mas en esa noche, haciéndole disfrutar como no creyó posible después de ser penetrado de aquella manera tan cruel, mientras se aferraba a lo único que le daba estabilidad, la fuerte y ancha espalda del joven Noble

Así juntos empezaron una danza erótica y pasional, animal hasta cierto punto, ya que no había amor entre ellos, solo había deseo, lujuria, ardor pero nada más, por lo menos de parte del futuro Lord Zabinni era así

\- Oh siiii eres…. delicioso Collin… tan puro… tan dulce… ah tal y como todos los de tu clase….- gruñía un efusivo Blaise, queriendo llenar hasta lo mas profundo de ese precioso chiquillo bajo él, haciendo sus envestidas más profundas y rápidas conforme pasaba el tiempo, dejando ya de lado el miembro del menor, que ahora rozaba completamente erecto sus vientres, concentrándose en alcanzar su propio placer

\- Ahhh…. Blaise…. Blaise…. Blaise- repetía una y otra vez entre gemidos el joven Collin, ya sin sentir dolor alguno, totalmente perdido en el placer y el ardor que su cuerpo sentía, desesperado por liberarse, por dejarse ir, tan perdido se encontraba, que lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse mas fuerte incluso con las uñas, a la espalda ajena, sin escuchar nada, limitándose solo a sentir

Fue así que, después de un tiempo indeterminado, Collin Creevey sintió el mundo estallar tras sus párpados cuando el joven Noble, en una de sus profundas envestidas, toco algo dentro de él que le hizo gritar de placer y arañar una vez mas la espalda del pelinegro, jalando esta vez incluso algunos de sus largos cabellos ondulados que se enredaron en sus dedos.

Blaise que estaba fascinado por las reacciones del menor sonrió con arrogancia comenzando a envestir con una rapidez y fuerza sobrehumanas ese punto en particular dentro de su amante al tiempo que rasguñaba aun más con sus largas uñas las caderas ajenas gruñendo muy satisfecho

Collin al sentir esos rasguños en vez de sentir dolor, sintió como el placer se intensifico aun más y se dejo ir por fin en ese torrente de calor y deseo que inundaban su cuerpo proclamando el nombre del joven Noble.

– AHHHHH SIIII… BLAISE… AHHHH- grito satisfecho arqueando su espalda mientras se derramaba copiosamente entre los dos

Por su parte Blaise, al sentir esa deliciosa entrada estrecharse mas entorno a su miembro gruño y gimió, sintiendo su orgasmo llegar, ocasionando que se derramase poderosamente en el cálido interior que lo acogía al tiempo que proclamaba dominante.

– Eres mío por fin…- arqueando su espalda lo mas que el agarre del joven Collin le permitía y liberando parte de su poder, caldeando con esto un poco la habitación pero sin llegar a incendiar nada.

Pasaron unos instantes después de que ambos jóvenes culminaran con el pasional encuentro y en la lujosa estancia, que permanecía alumbrada solo con la luz de la chimenea, únicamente se escucharon respiraciones agitadas durante un rato y aunque se podía sentir todavía el ambiente caldeado, al parecer esto no era de mucha importancia para ninguno de los dos que yacían en el cómodo lecho, pues a pesar de sus recientes actividades se besaban ya otra vez de nuevo con ardor y pasión hasta que Blaise Zabinni se separo un momento de los labios del mas joven para mirarle y sonriendo con lascivia y seducción habló

\- Bueno mi querido Collin, espero que estés listo por que… aun nos queda toda la noche y no pienso desaprovecharla- siseo, sus pupilas aun dilatadas y los ojos azul cobalto brillando de deseo nuevamente, atacando una vez más los hinchados labios del joven Creevey que esta vez lo recibió sumisamente dejándose hacer, dispuesto esta vez a entregarse totalmente al joven Noble, después de todo ya nada importaba, su virginidad estaba perdida, tan perdida como él estaba perdido por Blaise Zabinni, oh si, no sabía si era por ser el primer hombre en su vida, pero sabía que se había enamorado de él y entendió en ese momento que haría lo que Blaise quisiera, lo que fuera con tal de no separarse de su lado, por lo menos esa noche.

*/*/*

**Weimer, Palacio Malfoy **

A la mañana siguiente en las habitaciones que ocupaba el heredero Zabinni había un absoluto silencio y a pesar de que ya era entrada la mañana todo se encontraba en penumbras, aun así, se podían distinguir dos siluetas, reposando en el amplio lecho al fondo de la lujosa habitación. Ahí en la suntuosa cama yacían descansando dos jóvenes totalmente desnudos y solo cubiertos parcialmente por suaves sabanas de seda negra, él mas joven de los dos reposaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho del mayor, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, cuando un estruendo se escucho en la habitación, era la puerta que había sido abierta bruscamente despertando a los durmientes

Blaise que detestaba ser despertado de maneras bruscas, gruño, entre abriendo su mirada azul cobalto, frunciendo el ceño al ver a alguien muy conocido parado al pie de la cama – Draco?-

\- Brillante Blaise veo que tu cerebro aun funciona satisfactoriamente- fue la respuesta mordaz del rubio heredero Malfoy arqueando una ceja

Por su parte Collin que también había despertado con el estruendo aun estaba perdido, sin saber donde estaba y por que el joven amo Malfoy estaba frente suyo, mas las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche acudieron rápidamente a su mente y palideciendo se cubrió lo mas que pudo notando su desnudez al tiempo que se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba – Jo..jo..ven amo Mal.. Malfoy-

Draco simplemente lo miro con desdén para luego volver a posar su mirada en su mejor amigo – Solo vine a interrumpir su precioso idilio por que te recuerdo Blaise que debes presentarte en Wilthshire o tendrás problemas y ya es algo tarde- exclamo serio

Blaise bufo un poco disconforme, pero se desenredo del joven cuerpo que abrazaba y se levanto de la cama, tan desnudo como estaba y sin ningún pudor se dirigió al baño, rumiando molesto cosas contra su mejor amigo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con un fuerte portazo

\- Y tu, piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o acaso olvidas quien eres, por que si acostarte con Blaise te hizo olvidarlo yo te lo recuerdo, aquí eres solo un simple sirviente, nada más - espeto igual de serio el rubio después que su mejor amigo hubiese entrado al baño, volviendo a posar su dura mirada gris plata sobre el chiquillo que le miraba aun lívido desde la cama

Collin que si antes estaba pálido y en shock, ahora solo quería llorar ante tan frías y duras palabras, sintiendo como algo se quebraba en su interior al ser traído tan de tajo a la realidad y se removió avergonzado y dolido – Lo… lo siento joven amo Malfoy- termino susurrando bajando su mirada verde agua

Draco de pronto sintió un poco de pena por el chiquillo al ver su expresión e intuir lo que sus palabras le habrían causado, pero pronto negó, el no podía sentir compasión por él, era un sirviente que bien debía saber en lo que se metía al acostarse con su amigo, además él solo estaba diciendo la verdad, una verdad cruda pero verdad al fin y al cabo por lo que expreso impasible – No tienes que disculparte, simplemente limítate a recordar tu lugar- girándose para salir de la habitación mas antes de salir le miro por sobre su hombro – dile a Blaise cuando salga que lo espero en mis habitaciones- ordeno

\- Joven amo Malfoy espere… yo… quiero saber que va a pasar conmigo… usted… usted va a echarme- pregunto Collin reuniendo valor antes de que el rubio abandonase la habitación necesitando saber su destino pero aun rehuyendo a la mirada del heredero Malfoy

El rubio hizo una muy sutil mueca al haber sido abordado cuando ya se iba pero aun así respondió – No tengo por que echarte si tu trabajo es bueno, eso es lo que a mí me importa- murmuro con determinación mas quiso agregar algo mas antes de salir – en cuanto a lo que paso entre Blaise y tu, realmente no me importa, es cosa suya, así que puedes estar tranquilo- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después salir finalmente cerrando tras de si

Ante esa respuesta Collin suspiro aliviado por lo menos no tendría represalias del rubio pero aun quedaban cosas que le preocupaban como que pasaría con él y Blaise Zabinni, Blaise, de quien sin saber por que, se había enamorado perdidamente, a pesar de sus bruscas y rudas maneras la noche pasada. Y es que era increíble para él que solo con una noche el joven Noble hubiese logrado enamorarlo a tal grado, además estaba el otro asunto de si quedaba embarazado, no sabía si el joven pelinegro se había cuidado y rogaba por que si, ya que estaba seguro que Blaise no se casaría con él, por que una cosa era tenerlo de amante pero casarse con él, un don nadie, ni hablar, eso jamas, Blaise era un Noble y no cualquiera, su familia era, después de los Malfoy y los Riddle, la mas importante en Balaur y tenían sangre real o eso decían los rumores. No definitivamente Blaise era un imposible, pero eso solo acrecentaba su temor, que le harían si quedaba embarazado y es que él no tomaba pociones para cuidarse ni nada ya que nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien para pensar en intimar y había estado seguro que jamas se entregaría a nadie antes de casarse, pero ahora… demonios que equivocado había estado, debió hacer caso a sus tíos cuando le dijeron de tomar las pociones preventivas cuando salió de su casa en un pequeñito poblado, pero no había escuchado y ahora que haría si estaba en estado? Que pasaría con él? se preguntaba estrujando las suaves sabanas bajo sus manos

*/*/*

Ajeno a los turbados pensamientos del joven sirviente, Blaise tomaba un baño, tratando de relajarse y mentalizarse para lo que le esperaría al regresar a su casa y aunque agradecía a Draco haberle despertado, también detestaba su manera tan "sutil" de hacerlo, sabiendo que había pasado una noche bastante… movida debió ser mas considerado. Pero Draco y considerado eran dos cosas que no iban en una misma oración, por lo menos no muy seguido. Aunque, valió la pena desvelarse por una noche tan magnifica se recordó, y todo malestar por tan brusco despertar se borro de su rostro sustituido por una gran sonrisa satisfecha

-"Oh si definitivamente una excelente noche"- pensó dejando que el agua borrase de su cuerpo los rastros de jabón mientras evocaba mas de los placenteros momentos vividos hacia solo algunas horas atrás y es que después de que el joven sirviente dejase de lado su resistencia y se entregara a él, había sido un perfecto amante, bastante receptivo, dejándole hacer a sus anchas y sin refrenar ninguno de sus deseos – "Aunque quizás me pase de rudo con él"- medito frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al recordar que le había dejado por el cuerpo varias marcas de rasguños y moretones, además de que no había sido todo lo cuidadoso que debía la primera vez que lo tomo, considerando que el pobre jovencito era virgen.

\- Si creo que me pase- susurró finalmente arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar tan ciegamente por sus instintos y por la irrefrenable pasión del momento, pero lo compensaría de alguna forma, si eso haría penso por ultimo sonriendo un poco, al tiempo que terminaba de bañarse y salía de la ducha tomando dos grandes y confortables toallas, colocando la primera en sus cintura y con la segunda se dispuso a secarse el cuerpo y su negra cabellera que en ese momento caía ondulada hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros

Una vez termino de secarse salió del cuarto de baño cubierto solo con la toalla en su cintura percatándose con cierta curiosidad de que Collin aun continuaba en la cama semi sentado, cubierto totalmente con las negras sabanas y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, momento que Blaise aprovecho para mirarlo.

\- "Es hermoso sin duda, lastima que sea… lo que es y no pueda conocerlo más a fondo por que quizás hasta podría… enamorarme de alguien como él"- pensó distraídamente esbozando una sincera sonrisa

Justo en ese momento Collin quien seguía perdido en sus fatalistas pensamientos reacciono al sentirse observado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar hacia el joven Noble y verle semidesnudo y sonriendo de aquella manera tan… sincera por lo que confiado al ver esa sonrisa y llevado por su inconsciente sin realmente pensarlo el nombre del heredero Zabinni salió de sus labios

\- Blaise…- susurro

El pelinegro que continuaba mirándole desde el marco de la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño, al escucharle nombrarle simplemente sonrió aun más y deseando, como había pensado, compensar su actitud de esa noche decidió contestar a su llamado, portándose lo mas dulce que pudiera, por lo que se acerco a paso lento hasta la cama sentándose aun lado del joven – Dime Collin…- pregunto tomando una de las manos ajenas entre las suyas y besando su dorso

Collin abrió grandemente sus expresivos ojos verde agua sorprendido por ese cariñoso movimiento que no se esperaba, pues pensaba que el joven Noble lo echaría sin mirarlo y sin querer hablar nada mas con él, pero en vez de eso Blaise Zabinni actuaba a la inversa, aun así y sin querer pensar mucho en eso, mejor aprovechó su buena disposición para iniciar conversación y sintiéndose un poco valiente respondió – Bla… Blaise yo quiero… quiero saber que va a pasar ahora- cuestiono tímidamente, esperando no molestar con su pregunta al joven Noble, por el que se sentía increíblemente mas enamorado a cada momento.

Blaise suspiro sabiendo a lo que se refería el jovencito, aun así contesto con el mayor tacto posible, firme en su decisión de ser dulce – Collin…- acariciando la mano que aun tenía entre las suyas – tu sabes que lo nuestro fue… fue algo de un momento y si te preocupa que haya consecuencias tranquilo no las habrá te lo aseguro- menciono refiriéndose a un embarazo – pero necesito que entiendas que después de esta mañana, no va haber nada mas entre nosotros, ningún contacto, yo volveré a ser el joven Zabinni para ti y tu solo un sirviente mas para mi, lo siento así son las cosas… pero antes de que te vallas quiero... disculparme contigo, siento haber sido tan… rudo contigo, no suelo ser así siempre- aclaro sin saber por que - y sé que fue tu primera vez, pero te deseaba tanto y la espera por tenerte me tenía al borde, además tu resistencia pero enervo y simplemente me deje llevar- trato de justificarse volviendo a besar la mano ajena

El joven sirviente mientras escuchaba sentía que con cada palabra del pelinegro su corazón se rompía y sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas, por que a pesar de que esperaba algo así, eso no evitaba que le doliera y aunque estaba aliviado por que no habría embarazo, el dolor y la tristeza eran mayores, sobre todo al sentir de nuevo esos amados labios en su mano y saber que no volverían a ser suyos, pues Blaise le estaba cerrando la posibilidad de siquiera ser su amante, por lo que al final después de unos minutos en silencio por parte de los dos y cuando se recobro un poco se limpió las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y tomando una decisión hablo

–No, no tienes que disculparte… yo… yo disfrute todo de veras- susurro muy sonrojado, mas luego zafando su mano de las ajenas se levanto y olvidando el dolor en su cuerpo sobre todo en cierta parte trasera se puso de rodillas a los pies del joven Noble - pero por favor… por favor no me alejes de ti, no me importa ser solo tu amante o lo que tu quieras, llévame contigo no creo que a Lord Malfoy o al joven amo Malfoy les importe un sirviente menos, te serviré fielmente te lo juro, por favor-

\- Collin, lo que me pides no es posible, creo que…- estaba diciendo el pelinegro mas fue interrumpido por un lastimero sollozo

\- No, por favor Blaise, por favor- suplicaba el castaño llorando mientras besaba los pies del heredero Zabinni

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, Blaise estaba impactado, nunca ninguno de sus amantes ocasionales, plebeyos y menos Nobles, le habían rogado con tanta vehemencia, con tanta sinceridad, con tanto sentimiento al punto de besarle los pies, ciertamente le pedían volver a verlos pero ante su negativa se conformaban, en cambio este jovencito le estaba rogando, suplicando, sin importarle humillarse, por un poco de cariño, por su sola presencia y eso le conmovió y le enterneció al mismo tiempo, llevándole a ver inconscientemente al chico de otra forma, por lo que sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por esa parte impulsiva e irreflexiva que tenía y que le causaba a veces problemas, tomo una decisión

\- Collin, basta, basta he dicho, no hagas mas eso- le reprendió tomándole de los brazos para levantarle y que dejara de besar sus pies, al tiempo que el mismo se ponía de pie – esta bien deja de llorar, te… te llevaré conmigo a mi palacio y serás mi sirviente personal y… mi amante ocasional si tu quieres-

\- En.. en serio- expreso entonces un incrédulo castaño – oh gracias, gracias Blaise - dijo sonriente y feliz secándose las lagrimas

\- Pero que te quede clara una cosa Collin, esto no significa nada entendido, serás solo mi sirviente personal y mi amante cuando yo te lo pida, pero nada mas, que no se te suba a la cabeza- aclaro serio el pelinegro esperando no equivocarse y estar haciendo lo correcto pero sobre todo no arrepentirse de su decisión

En la mirada verde agua se mostró una cierta decepción pero fue pasajera y pronto volvió a reinar la felicidad, mientras el jovencito asentía – Si no te preocupes Blaise, te lo dije, yo seré lo que quieras, con solo estar a tu lado yo… yo seré feliz- acepto sonrojándose de nuevo

Blaise sonrió con agrado y con cierta arrogancia por esas palabras para luego aspirar hondo y declarar – Muy bien ve entonces a arreglar tus cosas por que no tardaremos en partir, puedes ducharte aquí si quieres- expreso haciendo un gesto hacia el baño para luego darle la espalda al chico e ir vestirse

\- Gracias pero… Blaise yo… mi ropa esta…- bajando la mirada al tiempo que se sonrojaba mas – esta rota- termino

\- Ah… cierto- murmuro el pelinegro con una ligera mueca al notar en su camino al vestidor la ropa hecha jirones del jovencito – bueno no te preocupes ve y báñate yo me encargo de tu ropa- ordeno

\- Esta bien como digas- obedeció sin chistar el castaño moviéndose hacia el cuarto de baño con lentitud pues en verdad le dolía cierta parte de su anatomía

Mientras en la habitación Blaise miraba las ropas totalmente destrozadas en el piso frunciendo el ceño – Definitivo no debo dejarme llevar así otra vez- siseo pensando que hacer, no podía pedirle ropa prestada a su rubio amigo para su nuevo sirviente personal y no le apetecía llamar a un sirviente para que le trajera ropa para el joven castaño, así que meditándolo solo quedaba una opción por lo que fue al vestidor y tomo el traje de entrenamiento que estaba usando ayer en la practica con su mejor amigo y con un movimiento de manos lo encogió a la talla adecuada para Collin, después de todo solo sería para saliera de la habitación y fuera por sus cosas.

Así con el problema de la ropa resuelto se dispuso a arreglarse y vestirse con el mismo conjunto negro de ayer que le había prestado Draco y una vez que termino espero que el castaño terminara de ducharse para darle la ropa, para su suerte ya que no era muy paciente, Collin Creevey no tardo mucho y pronto salió del cuarto de baño cubierto por una toalla amarrada a su cintura, sacándole una sonrisa, al ver la timidez e inocencia que desprendía todavía el muchachito a pesar de sus actividades nocturnas.

\- Bueno Collin te pondrás esto para salir- extendiéndole sus ropas – ah y tomate alguna poción revitalizante y otra curativa para… los dolores que debes tener- ordeno pasando su mirada por el cuerpo del chico notando aunque ya cerrados los rasguños que le había dejado y los moretones -cuándo lleguemos a mi palacio recuérdame que te de un ungüento para lo demás- reconvino sintiéndose otra vez arrepentido de sus arrebatos

\- Eh si… como ordenes Blaise por cierto el joven amo… es decir el joven Malfoy me ordeno decirte que fueras a verle- susurro con la mirada baja y muy sonrojado

\- Bien iré entonces con Draco, tu vístete y ve a hacer lo que te ordene, nos vemos en las puertas del palacio y no demores odio que me hagan esperar- dijo con seriedad para después dar media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta salió de las habitaciones a ver a su mejor amigo

*/*/*/*

Mientras en las habitaciones de cierto rubio platinado, este estaba sentado en la pequeña salita que había en su habitación, esperando impaciente y de mal humor a su mejor amigo, rumiando por lo bajo, hasta que su puerta se abrio y Blaise Zabinni entro con todo su magnifico porte.

\- Valla hasta que té dignas a venir, creí que tendría que esperarte todo el día- siseo con obvio disgusto

\- Nos levantamos de malas verdad Dragón o es que no te cumplieron anoche como debe ser y por eso estas así- rebatió el pelinegro con sarcasmo llendo a sentarse frente a su mejor amigo

\- Jajaja muy gracioso Blaise, para tu información anoche me fue estupendamente bien como siempre, por que a diferencia tuya, yo estuve con alguien de mi clase- expreso orgulloso el rubio

\- El buen sexo no es cuestión de clases Draco, lo sabrías si siguieras mi consejo y te acostaras con…- haciendo un vago gesto- otro tipo de gente-

\- Eso jamas lo verán tus ojos Blaise, te lo he dicho no es digno, no se como tu puedes hacerlo y encima dejas que duerman contigo- haciendo una mueca de desagrado

\- Oh por favor, tu sabes que no lo hago con todos, pero ayer terminamos muy cansados y muy tarde y no estaba con ánimos para echar al chico, además no me porte exactamente como debería con él- encongiendose de hombros haciendo un gesto vagamente indiferente

Draco ante esa información elevó sutilmente una de sus platinadas cejas – Así que te dejaste llevar mas de la cuenta, debo darle crédito entonces al chiquillo, no cualquiera logra eso contigo, en fin como sea, solo espero que ya que te quitaste las ganas lo hayas despedido para que vaya a hacer sus labores como le corresponde, ah si y espero también que le hayas dejado las cosas claras-

\- Ah si… sobre eso…- murmuro repentinamente incomodo el heredero Zabinni desviando un poco la mirada – veras Draco hay un inconveniente, es que… es que voyallevarmeloconmigo- termino rápido y de corrido

\- Disculpa?… que dijiste?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio creyendo haber entendido mal

\- Dije que…- aclarándose la garganta – que voy a llevármelo conmigo- dijo esta vez con mas decisión aunque seguía incomodo pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar su mejor amigo o más bien si sabía y por eso estaba incomodo

Por su puesto Draco no le defraudo con su reacción, su mirada gris plata se torno de un tono mas parecido a la plata liquida, al tiempo que su expresión se volvía seria y hasta atemorizante

\- Puedes decirme en nombre de que vas a cometer semejante estupidez!- rugió la potente voz del rubio

Blaise trago saliva y no es que le tuviera en verdad miedo a su mejor amigo, pero cuando se ponía en modo de hermano mayor, aunque fueran de la misma edad, era terco e impredecible, difícil de manejar – Podría explicarte pero… no lo entenderías- respondió por fin luego de un momento midiendo a su mejor amigo desviando un poco su mirada

\- Inténtalo…- fue la tajante respuesta-orden del heredero Malfoy

\- Bien ya que insistes tan amablemente… veras es que yo lo despedí como a los otros, bueno quizás con mucho mas tacto- dijo mas para sí mismo- pero el caso es que me suplico y me imploro estar a mi lado, llevarlo conmigo y lo hizo de una manera que nadie lo había hecho, se arrodillo a mis pies Draco y los beso y sus palabras enserio fueron sinceras y sentidas. Y bueno soy alguien con sentimientos dragón… no pude evitar conmoverme y fue ahí cuando esa parte mía, ya sabes esa que siempre me trae problemas no pudo resistirse y acepte- termino explicando todavía sin querer mirar a su mejor amigo directamente

\- Valla así que fue eso- murmuro el joven rubio con una fría calma mas solo era apariencia por que pronto la tormenta se desato - te conmoviste… TE CONMOVISTE, por favor Blaise escúchate eso es para los débiles, la compasión es para los débiles y tu ciertamente no lo eres, además creí que habías aprendido que ya has pasado por bastantes problemas cuando haces caso a esa "parte tuya", que por cierto no se a quien sacaste por que a mi padrino Lucian no lo creo y mi padrino Severus aunque es alguien de buen corazón no es idiota, ni impulsivo así que tampoco lo sacaste de él- exclamo furico queriendo golpear a su mejor amigo por estupido pero conteniéndose

\- Mira Draco yo sé todo eso que me dices- protesto Blaise – y créeme a veces yo también me pregunto de quien saque ese lado mío, pero lo hecho, hecho esta ya tome una decisión y mande a Collin por sus cosas así que no pienso echarme para atrás- termino enfrentando esta vez la mirada plata de su amigo

\- Es que tienes que hacerlo, o no te das cuenta que ese chiquillo, ese Collin- diciendo el nombre con desprecio - seguro esta manipulándote, seguro piensa aprovecharse de que te lo llevas y luego atarte a él de alguna manera, es solo un oportunista como tantos otros, un arribista!- volvió a protestar esta vez el rubio

\- No francamente no lo creo Draco y no me tomes por estupido, tu sabes que he lidiado con gente así antes y son fáciles de identificar además le deje claras las cosas antes de venir a hablar contigo y aun así acepto- explico el pelinegro con calma

\- Pero Blaise…- replico sin seguir estando de acuerdo el heredero Malfoy

\- Pero nada Draco esta hecho, solo te informo por que sirve a tu familia y es lo apropiado- termino seguro esperando que su amigo se calmase de una vez y dejara su enojo

Draco aspiro hondo varias veces sin poder entender las acciones de Blaise buscando mas palabras para rebatirle y hacerle ver su estupidez, hasta que algo ilumino su cerebro y miro con mas furia a su mejor amigo, sintiendo su poder chispeando en sus dedos listo para atacar

\- Blaise Zabinni no me digas que caíste en esa estupidez de la que tanto habla mi padre… te "enamoraste" de ese chiquillo- pregunto en un siseo peligroso

Blaise le miro con el ceño fruncido pero negó – No claro que no… no soy idiota para enamorarme de quien no debo Draco-

Y como si fueran mágicas esas palabras calmaron un poco la furia del heredero Malfoy volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, aunque seguía sin entender y estar de acuerdo con las acciones de su amigo

\- Bueno por lo menos eso me tranquiliza y me hace ver que no has perdido la razón- termino aceptando – pero en serio Blaise, vas a cometer una estupidez, además que vas a decirle a mi padrino Severus cuando llegues a Wilthshire- cuestiono

\- Oh eso ya lo tengo cubierto le diré que tu me lo regalaste, como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños- sonrió Blaise como sin nada hubiese pasado

El rubio le miro con la boca entre abierta un momento antes de recomponerse y negar – Oh no, a mí ni me metas en tus idioteces-

\- Me debes un favor Draco o acaso olvidas que yo te cubrí con mi padrino Lucius cuando te fuiste con ese joven, el hijo de Lord Tenbury a no sé donde y no regresaste a dormir por dos noches seguidas- soltó con "inocencia" el pelinegro

\- Si bueno eso fue diferente- rebatió el rubio haciéndose el desentendido

\- No, es lo mismo, favor es favor Draco, así que es tu turno de pagar- advirtió tajante el heredero Zabinni

Draco bufo sabiendo que Blaise tenía razón por lo que muy a su pesar asintió – Esta bien puedes decirle eso a mi padrino Severus-

\- Perfecto- resolvió con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro cambiándola de repente por una maliciosa al tiempo que decía – Oye Dragón, por que te pusiste tan mal cuando creíste que me había enamorado de tu ex sirviente es que acaso… estabas celoso- bromeó

El rubio le miro mal por su comentario – No me haces ni pizca de gracia Blaise, bien sabes que no te veo de esa manera, no eres mi tipo, además yo nunca me pondré celoso por nadie-

\- Oh nunca digas nunca querido Draco- haciendo una mueca divertida - ya veremos cuando te enamores de verdad- soltó riendo

\- Blaise si quieres que sigamos siendo amigo no vuelvas a soltar mas estupideces de ese tipo, tu bien sabes lo que opino de…eso…- haciendo una mueca de asco

\- Si lo sé, opinas que el amor no existe y que solo es mera atracción física, fuerte e intensa, pero solo atracción física que no vas mas allá del cuerpo- expuso el pelinegro la con voz monótona y aburrida de alguien que ya se sabe lo dicho hasta el cansancio

\- Así es aunque lo digas en ese tono, esa es mi opinión tal y como se lo he dicho a mi padre hasta el cansancio, como se lo dije ayer pero no me entiende, cuando esta muy claro, pero ya vera que tengo razón- afirmo seguro el heredero Malfoy

Blaise negó sin compartir como siempre la opinión de su amigo – No, lo siento Dragón pero no creo que tengas razón, el amor existe y va mas allá del cuerpo y la atracción física, y si bien yo no lo he sentido hasta ahora, sabes que quiero encontrarlo y cuando lo haga nada me detendrá para defenderlo- termino con seriedad y determinación brillando en su mirada azul cobalto

Draco por su parte rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su mejor amigo – Si como digas, tu has lo que desees al final veremos quien tiene razón, pero por ahora dejemos ese tema que no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo y los dos tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo tu mejor te vas llendo por que ya es tarde- viendo el reloj de su habitación que ya marcaba las 11:30 de la mañana- y mi padrino te dejo claro que te daba hasta hoy en la mañana para estar en Wilthshire, además yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer como Lord Malfoy- expreso seriamente poniéndose de pie

Suspirando Blaise asintió poniéndose también de pie – Si muy cierto yo también debo tener mucho que hacer como Lord Zabinni en Wilthshire y no quiero darle disgustos a mi padre, así que me como dices mejor me voy ya- murmuro aliviado que la platica terminara tranquila – Bueno nos veremos cuando tengamos tiempo, si lo tenemos, sino me temo que nos veremos hasta que nuestros padres regresen- se despidió una vez ambos estaban en la puerta y salían

\- Si así es- se despidió el Noble rubio con un fraternal abrazo una vez estuvieron fuera de sus habitaciones – Y Blaise en serio piensa bien lo que haces todavía te puedes arrepentir, incluso aunque te lo lleves, lo puedes mandar de regreso cuando quieras será bien recibido aquí y te prometo que no lo tratare peor que a ningún otro sirviente-

\- Lo sé, tu a pesar de todo, eres alguien justo y te prometo que lo pensaré, cualquier cosa yo te aviso- termino prometiendo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa para no empezar a discutir otra vez, al tiempo que se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida del palacio Malfoy

Por su parte el heredero Malfoy le vio partir y negó para luego el mismo con paso seguro y su imponente porte, girarse y perderse por el otro lado del pasillo, rumbo al despacho de su padre, donde seguro ya le esperaban varias personas junto con sus responsabilidades como Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Duque de Weimer en ausencia de su padre

*/*/*/*

En las puertas del palacio Malfoy mientras tanto, cierto jovencito castaño aguardaba, con una sonrisa feliz y la cabeza gacha, junto a un baúl al que sería su amo y amante y esperaba algo mas apartir de ese momento.

Collin Creevey sabía que había sido muy osado al tomar esa decisión, pero es que simplemente se había enamorado, de quien no debía, pero lo había hecho y no quería separarse de su amado aunque este no le correspondiese nunca.

\- Muy bien me agrada verte ya aquí- se escucho detrás suyo la voz de Blaise, su Blaise aunque este no lo supiera

\- Bueno usted me dijo que odiaba esperar- expreso con timidez sabiendo que fuera frente a los demás no podía llamar a Blaise por su nombre y menos tutearlo

\- Si lo dije y me gusta que me escuchen cuando hablo como también me gusta que sepas comportarte- halago el pelinegro satisfecho de ver que el joven castaño sabía sin que se lo hubiera dicho como debía dirigirse a su persona cuando no estuvieran a solas.

\- Yo, yo estoy para servirle joven amo Zabinni- exclamo Collin complacido por el halagó haciendo una reverencia

\- Bien veo que trajiste tus cosas, pero tendré que pedir un carruaje para ir ambos con tu baúl por que yo vine en mi caballo- murmuro Blaise mas para sí mismo al tiempo que se adelantaba y le indicaba a uno de los guardias su petición y le indicaba que subieran el baúl junto al castaño al carruaje que dispondrían para su partida.

De inmediato y como era de esperarse el guardia informo de su petición y sin demora un lujoso carruaje de tamaño mediano estuvo dispuesto esperando ser abordado

\- Es usted muy diligente Sir…-

\- Sir Royer… mi Lord- respondió el guardia que había informado de su petición y se había encargado personalmente de que se cumpliera rápidamente

\- Sir Royer le hablare a Draco y a mi padrino de su buen trabajo no lo dude- concedió Blaise complacido de haber sido atendido tan rápido y eficientemente

\- Muchas gracias mi Lord pero es mi trabajo además es bien sabido por todos nosotros que usted y su familia son parte de la familia Malfoy y como tal deben ser tratados- dijo educadamente el hombre mayor haciendo una reverencia

\- De todas formas recibirá mis agradecimientos por su trabajo- expreso el pelinegro dando por terminada la conversación al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Collin y le indicaba que se acercara para subir al carruaje. Una vez dentro emprendieron el viaje rumbo a Wilthshire mientras Blaise le explicaba a su nueva y peculiar adquisición lo que diría a su papá de su presencia a lo cual Collin solo asintió obediente, mirando de cuando en cuando el paisaje y es que él nunca había salido de Weimer y menos viajado a Wilthshire.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Gusto? Espero que al menos los haya entretenido un poco. Como verán aparece otro personaje conocido pero les adelanto algo… la pareja de este fic para Blaise no sera Collin aunque lo parezca (ya leerán mas adelante a que me refiero), como dije en el resumen, en esta historia nada es lo que parece.**

**En fin me despido por ahora cuídense mucho, que tengan excelente fin de semana pórtense razonablemente mal. Un beso**


End file.
